When my truth is stranger than fiction
by Keysapocalypses
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'incarner son personnage de fiction préféré ? Avoir des supers pouvoirs et vivre de grandes aventures peut sembler cool en théorie, mais les gens semblent oublier les épreuves et les souffrances qui vont avec. Qu'importe ! Maintenant que je me retrouve dans une telle situation, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter pleinement de cette nouvelle vie...
1. Chapter 1

I'm back ! Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à publier un nouveau chapitre, mais j'avais de très bonnes raisons à cela.

Voyez-vous, j'ai été soudainement transporté dans un univers parallèle où j'ai dû me battre pour ma vie face à des créatures étranges, bipèdes, poilues et presque intelligentes… Des humains, voilà, c'est ça ! Finalement, après à peine quelques siècles de combat non-stop (parce que oui, le temps est relatif et s'écoule différemment d'une dimension à l'autre), j'ai finalement pu retrouver le chemin de ma dimension natale où, parce que je n'avais rien de mieux à faire, j'ai décidé de reprendre l'écriture de mes fanfictions. Normal.

Bon, plus sérieusement, après avoir repris le boulot, à mon retour de vacances, je me suis retrouvé avec une quantité astronomique de travail qui ne m'a tout simplement pas laissé le temps pour écrire. Heureusement, la rentrée es arrivée et, avec elle, un peu de mon temps libre.

Donc… Voilà… Je devrais être de nouveau présent à un rythme régulier sur les sites et sur Discord.

Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture et profitez de cette nouvelle histoire !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Lorsque ma réalité rattrape la fiction…_**

Froid…

Si froid…

J'étais complètement gelé.

Cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi faisait-il si froid ?

Ugh… Quelle horrible façon de se réveiller…

Par réflexe, je recouvrais ma tête avec ma couverture. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, la fatigue encore omniprésente dans mon esprit. Distraitement, je me retournais dans mon lit, essayant de trouver une position plus confortable pour retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Pour le moment, rien d'autre ne m'importait. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si j'avais quelque chose de prévu ce matin qui nécessiterait de me lever. J'étais en vacances, après tout. De plus, j'étais un lève-tard, j'appréciais vraiment mes grasses matinées lorsque je pouvais me le permettre. Si seulement la température actuelle ne m'empêchait pas d'apprécier pleinement mon bienheureux sommeil …

Attends une seconde ! La température ?

J'ouvris les yeux malgré la fatigue, commençant tout juste à me rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Même sous ma couverture, malgré la faible lumière ambiante, je pouvais voir mon souffle s'échapper de ma bouche à chaque expiration sous la forme d'une épaisse fumée blanche qui se dissipait dans l'air. Il fallut quelques secondes à mon cerveau encore embrumé par le sommeil pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec cette scène mais, lorsque la compréhension se fit finalement, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent dans un mélange de choc et d'incrédulité.

Il ne devrait pas faire si froid, c'était le milieu de l'été !

Cette compréhension soudaine me mit en alerte, ce qui me permit malgré ma fatigue de remarquer des détails qui jusque-là m'avaient échappés. Je tremblais, et plutôt violemment en plus. Comment avais-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte avant ? Et plus troublant, je pouvais sentir la caresse gelée du vent chatouillant les parties de mon corps qui n'étaient pas recouvert par la couverture, ce qui n'arrangeait pas ma situation. Par réflexe, je tentais de m'emmitoufler davantage dans le drap chaud. Malheureusement, il semblait que le froid m'avait plus affecté que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je me sentais maladroit, mon corps était raide et difficile à déplacer. A cause de cela, je fis un mauvais mouvement qui faillit me dépouiller de ma couverture et m'exposer complètement au froid mordant.

… Voilà. J'étais enfin à peu près protégé de la cruauté du vent. Cela m'avait pris une bonne minute, beaucoup trop longtemps à mon goût pour une tâche aussi simple, mais j'y étais arrivé. Et maintenant que ce problème était réglé, je pouvais commencer à me concentrer sur le suivant, à savoir pourquoi y avait-il du vent dans ma chambre en premier lieu. Je dormais toujours la fenêtre et les volets fermés. En toute logique, ces courants d'air n'avaient aucune raison d'être. J'avais bien un ventilateur dans ma chambre, mais je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir allumé avant d'aller me coucher. De toute façon, le souffle que j'avais ressenti n'avait pas été assez régulier pour que cela corresponde. Je n'entendais pas non plus le son quelque peu distinctif qui accompagnait son utilisation.

En fait, les sons que j'entendais actuellement ne correspondaient absolument pas aux sons qui devraient se trouver dans ma chambre. Le doux ronronnement de mon ordinateur et le léger sifflement occasionnel du ventilateur, lorsque celui-ci était allumé, étaient absents. A la place, j'entendais… le bruissement d'un arbre ? Non, ce n'était pas une erreur. Je pouvais clairement entendre le son des branches et des feuilles agitées par le vent, ce qui n'avait aucun sens puisque j'habitais en appartement, sans aucun arbre à moins de deux cents mètres de chez moi, quelque chose que j'avais toujours trouvé dommage.

Il y avait également d'autres sons, moins distinctifs. Pendant un instant, j'entendis même le hululement d'une chouette, ou bien était-ce un hibou ? Je n'étais pas vraiment capable de faire la différence, pas que ce soit important.

Je tremblais toujours, le mélange de froid et de fatigue rendait mes fonctions cérébrales lentes par rapport à la normale. Mon souffle était rapide et irrégulier. J'avais du mal à me concentrer. Même ainsi, il m'était difficile de ne pas comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ma situation actuelle. Prenant une décision qui allait à l'encontre de mes instincts et de mon confort immédiat, je sortis la tête de sous ma couverture, ignorant de mon mieux le froid mordant qui agressa ma peau en conséquence, et observai autour de moi. Mon regard fut immédiatement attiré sur la lueur lointaine d'un lampadaire, que je pouvais vaguement voir de ma position actuelle. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment en dire plus, ma vision était anormalement floue.

… Je n'étais pas dans ma chambre. J'avais commencé à le soupçonner mais cette confirmation ne m'apportait aucun réconfort. Si je n'étais pas chez moi, alors où étais-je ?

Après quelques secondes d'une observation aussi rapide qu'hasardeuse autour de moi, je commençais à comprendre certaines choses. De ce que j'avais pu constater, il semblerait que j'étais allongé à même le sol, au pas de la porte d'une maison qui m'étais totalement inconnue, et que la seule raison pour laquelle je ne l'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent était que l'épaisse couverture dans laquelle j'étais emmitouflé m'avait également servi de matelas de fortune. Cette constatation me fit me poser encore plus de questions et, malheureusement, la liste ne faisait que s'allonger sans que je ne puisse y apporter des réponses satisfaisantes.

Outre le problème avec la température, deux questions me harcelaient particulièrement. _Pourquoi_ est-ce que je me réveillais devant la porte d'un inconnu ? Et surtout, _pourquoi_ avais-je une couverture ? Tout le reste était secondaire à ce stade.

Concernant la première question, j'étais déjà assez perplexe. La seule explication qui aurait eu du sens aurait été que j'aie passé une nuit particulièrement arrosée, sauf que je ne buvais pas d'alcool. Idem pour la drogue. Et pour ce qui était de la couverture, c'était encore pire. Ce n'était pas l'une des miennes. Cela signifiait que j'étais avec quelqu'un pendant la nuit et que cette personne m'avait laissé à dormir par terre avec pour seule protection contre le froid une unique couverture avant de s'en aller. Malheureusement, ou heureusement selon le point de vue, je ne connaissais personne d'assez salop pour faire une telle chose.

Mais la perspective d'un inconnu total n'était pas beaucoup plus réjouissante…

Continuant à y réfléchir, une autre explication me vint. La couverture appartenait probablement au propriétaire de cette maison qui m'avait vu endormi devant chez lui et m'avait donné recouvert d'une couverture dans laquelle j'avais fini par m'emmitoufler pendant mon sommeil. C'était une explication beaucoup plus raisonnable, bien que cela me fasse me demander pourquoi cette personne n'avait pas appelé la police ou les pompiers en me voyant endormi devant chez lui. Clairement, cela ne pouvait pas être une situation si commune que son seule réflexe ait été de me fournir une couverture et de s'en aller.

A moins… A moins qu'il ne vienne juste de me donner la couverture et qu'il soit justement en train d'appeler les secours ! Oui, c'était probablement ça ! C'était probablement ce que ferait n'importe qui dans une telle situation. Cela devait être ce qui m'avait réveillé, c'était parfaitement logique. Bien sûr, je ne savais toujours pas où j'étais, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important qui m'échappait lorsque je regardais autour de moi, mais cela n'avait pas autant d'importance à l'heure actuelle que d'essayer d'attirer l'attention de mon bienfaiteur, et le plus tôt serait le mieux ! Je pourrais toujours obtenir mes réponses plus tard.

Mon premier réflexe fut d'essayer de me lever, mais il fut bientôt évident que j'en étais incapable. J'étais trop faible et je tremblais trop violemment pour y parvenir. Cela ne fit que renforcer mon sentiment d'urgence. Ma tentative suivante fut d'essayer d'appeler à l'aide, mais à peine ais-je tenté de prononcé quelques mots que je me rendis compte avec horreur que j'en étais plus ou moins incapable. Je ne pouvais que bégayer et balbutier quelques sons incohérents d'une voix faible.

… Oh. J'étais en hypothermie.

C'était pour ça que j'étais si fatigué et que j'avais autant de problèmes de coordination. Cela pouvait également expliquer ma vision floue, mon état de confusion et mon manque de mémoire quant à la raison pour laquelle je me trouvais où je me trouvais actuellement. C'était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose. Inutile de dire en quoi c'était une mauvaise chose, le premier idiot venu comprendrait aux symptômes seuls que l'hypothermie n'était pas à prendre à la légère. En revanche, c'était une bonne chose dans le sens où j'étais frigorifié et je tremblais extrêmement violemment. Si ces deux symptômes cessaient, ma situation déjà peu enviable deviendrait potentiellement mortelle. Or, bizarrement, j'étais quelqu'un qui était plutôt attaché à sa vie…

Voilà que je me mettais à faire de l'humour… Ou était-ce du sarcasme ? Eh bien, si cela pouvait m'aider à me distraire du danger de ma situation en attendant que mon bienfaiteur anonyme revienne avec de bonnes nouvelles et, idéalement, une boisson chaude, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Au point où j'en étais, je n'étais pas sur le point de refuser quoi que ce soit pour m'aider à passer le temps. Toute distraction était vraiment bienvenue, surtout après en être arrivé à la conclusion que mes vains efforts pour appeler au secours ou me lever ne faisaient que m'épuiser et que la meilleure chose à faire était de préserver mes forces autant que possible ainsi que la maigre chaleur de la couverture.

…

Je sais que mon état actuel moins que favorable me donnait probablement l'impression que les secondes se transformaient en heures, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver que mon mystérieux bienfaiteur mettait beaucoup de temps à revenir. Eh bien, mon impatience était compréhensible. Je mourrais de froid, bientôt de manière littérale si quelque chose n'était pas rapidement fait pour y remédier…

…

…

Maintenant que j'y pensais, pourquoi n'étais-je pas à l'intérieur de la maison ? Pourquoi mon mystérieux bienfaiteur s'était-il contenté de m'apporter une couverture plutôt que de me traîner chez lui où il faisait probablement beaucoup plus chaud ? Peut-être n'y avait-il tout simplement pas pensé, où peut-être y avait-il une raison parfaitement logique pour laquelle il avait jugé préférable de ne pas me déplacer, comme risquer d'aggraver ma santé en le faisant. Ou peut-être que mon bienfaiteur était tout simplement physiquement incapable de m'emmener à l'intérieur…

…

…

…

C'était une expérience effrayante et fascinante de manière morbide que d'être obligé de rester ainsi, impuissant, à attendre un individu qui commençait _à peine_ à se faire désirer. Ma vie était actuellement entre les mains d'un inconnu et je ne pouvais absolument rien faire autre que d'attendre, seul, avec mes pensées et mon rythme cardiaque bien trop irrégulier pour unique compagnie. Je savais que j'étais de mauvaise foi, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de ressentiment envers mon bienfaiteur sans visage pour ne pas être plus rapide…

…

…

…

…

… C'était trop long. Ce n'était plus juste une impression due au froid et à mon impatience contextuelle. J'étais raisonnablement certain que plus d'une heure s'était écoulée depuis mon réveil, sans que rien ne change. A cela s'ajoutait quelques petits détails que j'avais commencé à remarquer dans mon attente, n'ayant pas vraiment mieux à faire que d'observer. Personne n'était venu me voir pour s'assurer que j'étais toujours vivant et à peu près bien portant. La porte d'entrée ne s'était jamais rouverte, je le savais parce que j'avais constamment gardé un œil dessus. Les fenêtres avaient toujours leurs volets fermés et aucune lueur ne filtrait au travers. Pire, aucun son d'aucune sorte ne semblait venir de l'intérieur de la maison. Tout était calme et paisible, comme cela devrait l'être à cette heure de la nuit, peut-être était-ce le matin, dans toute autre situation.

Sauf que j'étais toujours là, allongé par terre, et que je mourrais lentement de froid.

Parlant de ça, je me faisais peut-être des idées, mais il me semblait que mes tremblements avaient commencé à se faire moins violents… Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. C'était en fait la pire chose qui pourrait arriver à l'heure actuelle. Si je ne l'imaginais pas et que cela se poursuivait, les prochaines étapes seraient le coma et la mort. Je… Je ne voulais pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas si tôt. Je n'avais même pas 30 ans ! Il y avait encore tant de choses que je voudrais faire ! Tant de projets à réaliser ! Tant d'idées qui ne demandaient qu'à se concrétiser !

Je commençais à paniquer, je le sentais, mais j'étais tout simplement incapable de me calmer.

Qui aurait cru que je mourrais ainsi, par hypothermie après m'être réveillé dans un endroit inconnu sans aucune idée de comment j'avais fini ici, où que fût cet ici ? Pas moi en tout cas. Une petite partie de moi, peut-être la partie plus rationnelle de mon être, était juste frustrée de mourir sans comprendre comment j'en étais arrivé là. Dans un sens, cela m'amusait un peu, même si c'était surtout de l'hystérie. J'en aurais ri si je n'avais pas tellement froid. Mais sérieusement, l'absurdité de la situation ne pouvait que…

Un bruit. Du mouvement !

Toutes mes pensées se figèrent alors que mon attention se focalisait dans son entièreté sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, comme si c'était la chose la plus importante du monde. Pour moi, en cet instant, ça l'était. Rien d'autre ne comptait ni n'avait d'importance. Après tout, du mouvement de cette poignée dépendait ma vie, et ce n'était même pas une exagération.

Le silence s'était réinstallé et, après plusieurs secondes sans que rien ne se passe, un mélange de déception et de panique jaillit dans mon esprit, menaçant de m'engloutir à tout moment. Heureusement, alors que j'approchais de la limite de ce que j'étais capable d'endurer émotionnellement parlant, l'événement tant attendu arriva. La poignée de porta se déplaça et la porte s'ouvrit. Oh joie !

 _« Pardonnez-moi d'avoir douté de… »_ Mes pensées se figèrent en voyant qui était sorti… Ou plutôt ce qui était sorti.

Un cochon.

Un énorme cochon.

Un énorme cochon bipède.

Un énorme cochon bipède avec des vêtements.

Et l'énorme cochon bipède avec des vêtements posa les yeux sur moi lorsqu'il me remarqua. Son regard me fixa pendant plusieurs longues secondes, vide de toute intelligence, avant qu'une lueur étrange, que je compris rapidement être de la panique, n'y jaillisse. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, semblant craindre quelque chose, puis se pencha rapidement pour m'attraper et m'amena précipitamment à l'intérieur.

Hébété, deux pensées spontanées me vinrent à ce moment-là. La première était qu'en fait l'énorme cochon bipède avec des vêtements avaient de vraies mains. Des mains énormes et boudinées, certes, mais de vraies mains avec cinq doigts néanmoins. Il s'agissait donc vraisemblablement d'un humain. La seconde, qui ne me vint qu'après coup, était que l'humain en question était anormalement grand, et là je voulais dire par rapport à un humain. Cet humain, dont l'apparence porcine m'avait fait le confondre avec l'animal en question, venait de m'attraper à deux mains, couverture incluse, et m'avait transporté sans difficulté. Pire, en comparant nos tailles respectives, je pourrais aussi bien être de la taille d'un enfant en bas âge, voire un bébé, comparé à lui.

Ce fut alors seulement que je compris ce que j'avais trouvé étrange plus tôt sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus, le fameux détail qui m'avait échappé. Tout était immense ! J'avais l'impression d'être dans une maison de géants. Même lorsque j'étais dehors, tout était anormalement grand. Mais parce que j'avais été juste _un peu_ occupé à ne pas mourir de froid, cela n'était resté qu'un détail sans importance à l'arrière de mon esprit. Toute ma situation avait été, et était encore, tellement absurde et invraisemblable que j'avais inconsciemment été obligé d'établir des priorités. Or, des choses plus grandes qu'elles ne devraient l'être n'avait pas été prioritaire… Jusqu'à maintenant.

Distraitement, je remarquai que l'homme, après m'avoir fait rentré dans la maison, continua à jeter des regards suspicieux dans la rue à mesure qu'il fermait la porte, presque comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un l'ait vu me faire rentrer. A ce moment-là, a travers mon soulagement d'être enfin en sécurité et au chaud, un sentiment de malaise commença à se manifester dans le creux de mon estomac, différent d'avant. Il y avait quelque chose dans la scène que je venais de voir qui fit écho dans mes souvenirs, mais rien de concret n'en sortit, juste un vague sentiment de familiarité, à peine, qui aurait pu provenir de n'importe quoi. Finalement, la porte d'entrée fut refermée.

Et alors, l'homme commença à crier.

Je ne fus pas vraiment surpris de remarquer que les sons émis étaient plus proches du grognement d'un cochon qu'au hurlement d'un humain. En fait, à ce stade, j'aurais plutôt été surpris du contraire. Toujours était-il que l'homme criait et que les bruits étranges et en apparence aléatoires étaient en réalité une forme de communication. Je le savais parce que quelqu'un, qui se trouvait apparemment à l'étage de cette maison, lui répondit sur le même ton. A en juger par la voix, cette seconde personne était une femme. Quant à la langue utilisée, je n'en étais pas absolument certain en raison du fort accent mais il me semblait que c'était de l'anglais.

… Je ne parlais pas anglais.

Eh bien, je parlais un peu anglais, mais ma capacité à tenir une discussion n'allait pas au-delà des bases, la conversation actuelle était donc totalement hors de ma portée. Je me suis donc contenté d'écouter silencieusement, toujours dans un état second, et d'essayer de grappiller quelques éléments d'information à partir du peu que je comprenais. Et inutile de leur demander de parler français, je n'étais toujours pas capable d'articuler des mots cohérents, merci à l'hypothermie pour cela. Même avec la chaleur, il me faudrait un certain temps pour m'en remettre, bien qu'une visite chez le médecin ne serait pas du luxe.

Je ne me demandais même pas pourquoi un homme à l'apparence porcine de la taille d'un géant hurlait en anglais à quelqu'un pour communiquer. Plus rien n'avait de sens depuis un petit moment déjà. J'étais en quelque sorte désensibilisé à toute cette absurdité. Trop de choses venaient de se produire en trop peu de temps, me laissant quelque peu détaché de la réalité, surtout après avoir frôlé la mort de si près. Cela devait être une sorte de mécanisme de défense ou d'adaptation. J'allais probablement paniquer plus tard, lorsque je serai seul. J'aviserai à ce moment-là. Pour le moment, je devais essayer de comprendre où en était la situation et où je me trouvais dans celle-ci.

J'avais peut-être inconsciemment cessé de chercher toute forme de logique, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que j'allais juste laisser les choses se dérouler sans que je comprenne ce qui se passait. J'étais après tout le premier concerné.

Alors que la conversation hurlée continuait, j'entendis à travers les cris le son de quelqu'un qui descendait précipitamment les escaliers. Arriva bientôt une femme à tête de cheval, bien que la ressemblance avec l'animal en question ne soit pas aussi prononcée que pour l'homme à l'apparence porcine qui devait être son mari. Elle semblait avoir été tirée du lit, ce qui avait probablement été le cas et était clairement de mauvaise humeur. Son regard, perçant, se posa instantanément sur moi et ses yeux se plissèrent, une reconnaissance mêlée de dégoût brillant en eux.

Un frisson me traversa.

Et une fois de plus, la scène provoqua un léger écho dans mes souvenirs, un peu plus clairement cette fois-ci. La sensation de familiarité était également un peu plus forte. Malheureusement, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi, je manquais de contexte… Et j'étais si fatigué que je ne trouvais tout simplement pas la force de m'en soucier pour le moment. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : dormir. Mes paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes, je devais faire de gros efforts pour rester éveiller. Je ne voulais pas m'endormir avant de savoir au moins où je me trouvais mais lutter contre le sommeil était vain et je ne faisais que retarder l'inévitable. La chose qui m'aidait le plus à me maintenir éveillé était ironiquement le regard de la femme à tête de cheval, si plein de malice et de mépris lorsqu'elle me regardait.

Hors de question de m'endormir en sa présence, même si j'en mourrais littéralement d'envie.

Je fus distrait de mes pensées lorsqu'elle s'approcha de moi malgré la répulsion évidente qu'elle éprouvait à ma présence. Je me raidis, ce qui passa heureusement inaperçu. Heureusement, en quelque sorte, la femme à tête de cheval se contenta d'attraper quelque chose sui dépassait de la couverture et que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Il s'agissait d'une lettre. Etrangement, plutôt que d'être en papier, le matériau ressemblait davantage à quelque chose de similaire à du parchemin. Cela ne sembla cependant pas perturber la femme à tête de cheval, bien que le dégoût et la répulsion dans son langage corporel s'intensifia sensiblement.

En dépit de mon intention initiale de suivre de mon mieux la conversation du couple malgré mon manque flagrant de compréhension, mon attention fut détournée lorsque j'aperçu un miroir, d'où deux yeux d'un magnifique vert émeraude me rendaient mon regard. Confus, je clignai des yeux, fixant bêtement le reflet. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent pendant que j'essayais de comprendre ce je voyais. Un mélange de fatigue, de confusion et de plusieurs autres éléments rendirent cela plus compliqué que cela n'aurait dû l'être.

Ce que je voyais était un enfant en bas âge, presque un bébé. Un garçon, plus précisément. Ou plutôt, je ne voyais que sa tête couverte de cheveux noirs, le reste de son corps étant entièrement dissimulé à l'intérieur d'une immense couverture. Il avait les joues rouges et respirait de façon rapide et irrégulière. Il était clairement épuisé, cela se voyait à ses yeux légèrement vitreux qui peinaient à rester ouverts. Néanmoins, malgré cela, il me fixait avec attention. Il semblait également réagir à mes mouvements et les imitait avec une étrange synchronisation symétrique. Ma vue était toujours floue donc je ne pouvais pas vraiment percevoir les détails, mais cela me suffisait.

Mon cœur manqua un battement.

Cet enfant, c'était moi ! Pourquoi ? _Comment_? J'étais un adulte de plus de 20 ans ! En tout cas, je l'étais encore jusqu'à ce que je me réveille ce matin… Et les gens, indépendamment de leur âge, ne se transformaient tout simplement pas en enfant sans raison ! Ils ne se transformaient pas en enfant tout court ! L'apparence de mon reflet ne correspondait même pas à ce à quoi je ressemblais au même âge. Certes, j'avais à peu près les mêmes cheveux noirs, et il était difficile de juger le reste de l'apparence juste en se basant juste sur le visage, mais un détail d'envergure me permettait d'affirmer que je n'avais pas juste rajeuni, même en ne prenant pas en compte l'impossibilité d'une telle chose en premier lieu.

Les yeux de mon reflet avaient une couleur émeraude.

Mes yeux étaient bruns. Ils l'avaient toujours été et il n'y avait absolument aucune raison pour que cela change soudainement. Les yeux ne changeaient tout simplement pas de couleur comme ça… De la même façon que les gens ne rapetissaient pas, ni ne rajeunissaient brusquement, en l'espace d'une nuit ! C'était beaucoup trop étrange, même en tenant compte de ma situation actuelle. Me retrouver à la porte d'une maison de géants me semblait beaucoup plus logique et sensé que la vérité à laquelle je me retrouvais soudainement confronté. Cela, au moins, pouvait être quelque peu rationalisé. Me retrouver soudainement avec un corps de bébé ? Pas tellement.

Jusqu'à ce que mon regard se pose sur le front de mon reflet et que j'y distingue, à peine, une cicatrice encore fraiche en forme d'éclair. Voyant cela, j'oubliai tout de la logique et du bon sens. Mon cœur s'emballa et mon souffle s'accéléra. Je me sentis paniquer.

J'étais en pleine crise d'hyperventilation…

* * *

… Il semblerait que j'étais devenu Harry Potter. Je n'aimais pas la façon dont un telle phrase sonnait, mais je ne pouvais pas en trouver une plus appropriée et celle-ci résumait assez bien les choses. Beaucoup de questions devaient encore trouver une réponse, mais j'avais désormais un point de départ, aussi improbable, incroyable et invraisemblable fût-il. Je ne parlerai pas d'impossibilité, ma seule présence prouvait que cela ne l'était pas. Et une fois que j'avais fait abstraction de l'illogisme absolu de ma situation actuelle, tout prenait soudainement un sens.

Mes problèmes de coordination, ma désorientation, ma vision floue… Ce que j'avais cru être des symptômes d'hypothermie ne l'avait pas été. Ou plutôt, l'hypothermie n'avait pas été la seule cause même si cela n'avait fait qu'aggraver ma situation déjà compliquée à mon réveil. Me réveiller dans un lieu inconnu avec un corps différemment proportionné de ce dont j'étais habitué ne pouvait que provoquer confusion, désorientation et problèmes de coordination. Quant à mes nouveaux problèmes de vue, je ne pouvais que blâmer le corps d'Harry Potter pour cela. Son corps, mon corps désormais, avait une vue absolument épouvantable !

Même le vague sentiment de familiarité des scènes avec la femme à tête de cheval et l'homme à l'apparence porcine s'expliquait par le fait que j'étais un fan de l'univers Harry Potter et que mon subconscient avait reconnu Pétunia et Vernon Dursley. Je ne l'avais tout simplement pas réalisé avant que la réalité ne me gifle en pleine face parce que, honnêtement, qui dans son bon sens considérerait comme viable l'hypothèse que des personnages de fiction soient réels ? Même maintenant, presque deux jours après que je sois devenu Harry Potter, j'avais encore du mal à y croire. Et je le vivais !

J'avais déjà écarté la possibilité que tout cela ne puisse être qu'un simple rêve particulièrement réel et immersif. D'une part, un rêve n'était pas censé être si long et, d'autre part, on ne ressentait pas la douleur dans un rêve. Or être en hypothermie avait été douloureux. Si cela avait été un rêve, j'aurais déjà dû m'être réveillé depuis longtemps. Puisque ce n'était pas le cas, je ne pouvais qu'en conclure que ce n'était pas un rêve. Cela ne m'avait pris que 48 heures pour me réconcilier avec ma nouvelle réalité et cesser de paniquer.

Néanmoins, même maintenant, j'avais encore du mal à me réconcilier avec l'idée que j'étais devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne savais même pas comment j'étais mort dans ma vie précédente. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais avait été de m'endormir paisiblement dans mon lit. Avais-je eu une crise cardiaque ? Cela me semblait très peu probable, je n'étais pas sujet à ce genre de problèmes. En fait, j'avais très peu de problèmes de santé dans ma vie précédente. Je ne buvais pas et ne fumait pas non plus. La seule chose qui pouvait m'être reprochée aurait été d'avoir quelques kilos en trop. Rien ne justifiait de mourir pendant mon sommeil. Et pourtant, me voilà réincarné comme Harry Potter.

Oui, réincarné.

J'avais jusqu'à présent évité d'utiliser ce terme particulier pour résumer ma situation parce que ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, même si je ne pouvais pas vraiment affirmer l'exact contraire. Après tout, la réincarnation, la _vraie_ réincarnation, signifiait essentiellement tout recommencer à partir de zéro. Ce n'était pas mon cas. Mon corps actuel avait 15 mois et 4 jours très précisément. Je le savais parce que j'avais lu les sept livres de la série principale, ainsi que de nombreuses fanfictions plus ou moins fidèles au canon et que j'avais une bonne connaissance des nombreuses théories sur l'univers de ce fandom particulier. J'en avais imaginé plusieurs moi-même.

Je savais donc qu'Harry Potter était né le 31 juillet 1980, que l'attaque de Voldemort s'était produite le soir du 31 octobre 1981 et qu'Harry n'avait été déposé chez les Dursley qu'au cours de la nuit du _lendemain_! C'était donc le 2 novembre au matin que les Dursley l'avaient trouvé au pas de leur porte, et c'était à ce moment-là de la chronologie que je m'étais réveillé en tant qu'Harry Potter. Et puisqu'il m'avait fallu deux jours pour me réconcilier avec ma nouvelle réalité, le calcul était simple !

Pour en revenir à cette histoire de réincarnation, je vais essayer de développer la raison pour laquelle j'avais du mal avec ce terme pour définir ma situation. D'un point de vue philosophique et religieux, la réincarnation était essentiellement le fait de commencer une nouvelle vie sans souvenir de sa vie précédente. Dans les œuvres les livres et les mangas, en revanche, la réincarnation se limitait souvent à commencer une nouvelle vie, le personnage conservant les souvenirs de sa vie passé. De ce que j'avais pu remarquer, il y avait même trois grands types de réincarnation fictive.

Dans le premier type de réincarnation fictive, le personnage, souvent personnage principal de l'histoire, naissait en se souvenant de sa vie antérieure, soit partiellement soit en totalité. Cette forme de réincarnation était la plus proche du concept philosophique et religieux original. Dans un sens, cela pouvait s'apparenter à une réincarnation incomplète.

Cette nouvelle vie était donc essentiellement une continuation de la précédente.

Dans le deuxième type de réincarnation fictive, le personnage naissait dans un premier temps sans souvenir de sa vie antérieure. Pourtant, à mesure qu'il grandissait, il retrouvait progressivement lesdits souvenirs, pouvant ou non les retrouver dans leur entièreté. Il s'agissait en quelque sorte d'un dérivé du premier type, les souvenirs réapparaissant à retardement plutôt qu'instantanément.

Sauf que les souvenirs retrouvés étaient plus proches de rêves particulièrement lucides que de véritables souvenirs.

Dans le troisième type de réincarnation fictive, le personnage ne naissait pas en tant que tel. A la place, c'était plutôt comme s'il se réveillait dans le corps d'un autre, avec sa mémoire intacte mais aucun des souvenirs de l'ancien propriétaire de ce corps.

Le personnage était alors souvent considéré comme amnésique.

Il y avait également un quatrième cas de figure, mais je ne le considérais pas personnellement comme une forme de réincarnation, contrairement aux trois autres. Il s'agissait essentiellement d'un croisement entre le deuxième et le troisième type de réincarnation fictive, le personnage se retrouvant soudainement avec deux séries de souvenirs : ceux de sa vie actuelle et ceux de sa vie précédente. La raison pour laquelle je ne considérais pas cela comme une véritable réincarnation était parce qu'il s'agissait moins d'une âme se souvenant de sa vie antérieure que de deux âmes fusionnant ensemble.

Bien sûr, d'un certain point de vue, cela _pourrait_ être considéré comme une forme de réincarnation fictive mais, personnellement, je ne le considérais pas comme tel. Je le mentionnais seulement parce que cela aurait son importance un peu plus tard.

Enfin bref, j'étais donc dans le troisième cas de réincarnation fictive. Au moins, étant donné ma situation actuelle, je n'aurai pas à prétendre l'amnésie. Les Dursley ne me connaissaient pas et la seule chose qu'ils avaient sue d'Harry Potter avant qu'il ne se retrouve sur le palier de leur porte avait été son nom. Dans un sens, il n'y aurait pas eu de meilleur moment pour que quelqu'un, moi dans ce contexte, devienne Harry Potter sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Personne ne l'ayant connu avant n'était là pour observer ces différences et les Dursley partaient déjà du principe qu'Harry Potter était un monstre, une anomalie dans leur quotidien de normalité. En ce sens, leur opinion biaisée était le meilleur des alibis.

Cela ne voulait pas dire que cela devait me plaire.

Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, j'ai fini par me réconcilié avec ma nouvelle situation, ce qui ne signifiait pas que je l'acceptais. En fait, c'était tout le contraire. A la base, j'étais un sceptique enthousiaste sur le sujet de la réincarnation. Je n'y croyais pas mais putain ce que ce serait cool que j'aie tort ! Sauf que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela m'arrive… Et dans une œuvre de fiction pas moins ! Cela encore, j'aurais pu l'accepter, j'étais après tout également un sceptique enthousiaste sur la théorie du multivers.

Mais pas comme _le_ personnage principal ! _Jamais_ comme le personnage principal !

Devenir Harry Potter était une idée géniale en théorie. Après tout, qui se s'était jamais dit qu'il ferait mieux que son personnage principal préféré s'il était à sa place ? Sauf que dans la pratique… Voldemort. Oui, cela résumait assez bien la situation. En toute honnêteté, à mes yeux, Voldemort n'était pas mon problème. Malheureusement, l'Angleterre magique pensait autrement, du moins ils allaient le faire une fois que Voldemort serait de retour. Bien sûr, étant donné que je savais déjà où étaient tous les horcruxes ainsi que tous les événements dans sept livres, on pourrait penser que s'en débarrasser avant qu'il ne devienne un véritable problème, ce qui me permettrait de mener ma seconde vie calmement et paisiblement.

Sauf que Voldemort n'était pas mon plus gros problème.

A mes yeux, j'avais deux problèmes plus importants que le mage noir. Eh bien techniquement trois, mais le troisième problème n'était au final qu'une extension du deuxième problème. Mon premier problème tenait en un mot : legilimancie. N'importe qui capable de lire les pensées, n'en déplaise aux puristes, était une menace, surtout avec ce que je savais. Après tout, j'avais dans ma tête ce qui était essentiellement des connaissances du futur. Il était donc primordial que j'apprenne à protéger mon esprit de toute forme d'intrusion en un peu moins de 10 ans puisque je serai amené à rencontrer pas moins de quatre legilimens au plus tard à mon entrée à Poudlard : Voldemort/Quirell, le choixpeau magique, Severus Rogue et Albus Dumbledore.

Et justement, parlant de Dumbledore…

Il était mon deuxième problème. Ce type était un maître manipulateur, il était habitué à donner des ordres et des conseils et à s'attendre à ce que les autres obéissent. Ses plans, même après sa mort, avaient continué à être fidèlement exécutés. Outre ses ennemis, le seul qui avait véritablement remis en question les actions de l'homme avait ironiquement été son propre frère, Abelforth. Il avait même organisé la mort d'Harry aux mains de Voldemort, c'était dire !

Le pire était que peu importe à quel point j'y réfléchissais, je n'arrivais pas à déterminer à quel type d'Albus Dumbledore je serai confronté.

Il pourrait être un homme bon mais vieux, essayant de voir le meilleur en chaque personne. Il essaierait sincèrement d'aider mais ses erreurs ne feraient que rendre les choses pires qu'elles ne l'étaient auparavant.

Si c'était le cas, j'étais dans la merde.

Il pourrait également être un adepte du plus grand bien, manipulant activement les gens autour de lui pour atteindre cet idéal. Malheureusement, sa vision du plus grand bien serait alors en contradiction avec mon propre bien être.

Si c'était le cas, j'étais dans la merde.

Ou il pourrait être un seigneur des ténèbres qui se faisait passer pour son exact opposé. Même s'il n'utilisait pas la magie noire, son comportement et ses actions faisaient de lui un tel personnage, manipulateur et avide de pouvoir pour son seul bénéfice.

Si c'était le cas, j'étais dans la merde.

Dans les livres, Dumbledore était surtout décrit comme un homme bon mais vieux qui faisait des erreurs, mais il était également suggéré à plusieurs reprises qu'il pourrait être un adepte du plus grand bien. Et si l'on fouillait très attentivement, on pouvait également se demander si ses actions n'étaient pas celles d'un potentiel seigneur des ténèbres, sauf que dans son cas il avait techniquement déjà « gagné » là où Voldemort avait essayé sans succès… Jusqu'au tome 7.

Inutile de dire qu'il était hors de question de laisser ma santé et mon avenir entre les mains d'un personnage de fiction qui, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, rendrait ma vie beaucoup plus compliqué et dangereuse par ses actions, volontairement ou non. Pour rappel, c'était l'homme qui avait laissé Harry Potter devant la porte des Dursley dans une simple couverture et avec une lettre pour expliquer la situation, et une nuit de _novembre_ , pas moins ! Il n'avait pas vérifié sa santé ni rien, il l'avait juste déposé là et à dans dix ans ! A cela s'ajoutait également le fait qu'Harry, qui n'était pas encore moi à ce moment-là, n'avait pas été nourri depuis _avant_ la mort de ses parents jusqu'à ce que _je_ le sois finalement par les Dursley plusieurs heures après m'avoir trouvé et avec beaucoup de réticence.

Parce que oui, on avait tendance à l'oublier mais presque 24 heures s'étaient écoulées entre la mort de Lily et James Potter et le moment où Hagrid était arrivé à Privet Drive avec Harry _directement_ de Godric's Hollow. Sans détour ! Les sorciers de toute l'Angleterre fêtaient la mort de Voldemort dans les rues au point de presque briser le statut du secret pendant que le petit Harry Potter était resté à mourir de faim dans les ruines de son ancienne maison avec pour seule compagnie les cadavres de ses parents jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Hagrid en fin de journée ! Tout le monde _savait_ mais personne n'avait _vérifié_ sur place ! Pourquoi devrais-je en avoir quelque chose à faire de leurs problèmes de mages noirs ? Ou même d'eux ?

Et Albus Dumbledore était plus ou moins leur « meilleur » représentant.

Ouais… Non. Très peu pour moi. Je ne veux absolument pas être mêlé à leurs problèmes. Malheureusement, parce que j'étais désormais Harry Potter, je n'allais probablement pas avoir le choix. Si je ne me présentais pas à Poudlard dans 10 ans, j'allais certainement attirer encore plus l'attention sur moi que si j'y allais, en particulier de Dumbledore, ce qui serait particulièrement indésirable. Quelle plaie ! Je ne pouvais donc que faire semblant de jouer le jeu jusqu'à ce que je sois prêt à jouer selon mes propres règles. Je n'avais pas le choix, ou sinon je finirai très probablement par me retrouver amnésique pour de vrai ! Putain de sortilège d'amnésie ! Putain de Dumbledore ! Putain de Voldemort ! Putain de ministère de la magie incapable et corrompue ! Et Putain de prophétie !

Ah… Ouais… La prophétie… Ce n'était encore qu'une simple hypothèse, je n'avais aucune certitude à ce stade, mais j'avais la sensation qu'elle pourrait ne pas être totalement étrangère à ma situation. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, c'était un peu compliqué. Ce genre de choses n'étaient jamais simples… Il fallait également comprendre que je me basais essentiellement sur une théorie en laquelle je croyais à propos de l'univers d'Harry Potter, donc c'était surtout des spéculations.

Il existait deux types de prophéties : les véritables et les autoréalisatrices. Dans le cas d'une véritable prophétie, celle-ci se réaliserait, indépendamment de toute tentative de l'en empêcher et que l'on y croyait ou non. Dans le cas d'une prophétie autoréalisatrice, cependant, ladite prophétie ne pourrait se réaliser que dans le cas où quelqu'un croyait à cette prophétie et essayait de l'en empêcher, ce qui, paradoxalement, l'amènerait à se réaliser. De par leur nature, les prophéties, qu'elles soient véritables ou autoréalisatrices, étaient magiques. L'une était une vision d'avenir tandis que l'autre était un paradoxe qui provoquait cet avenir.

Voilà pour la théorie. A présent venait la partie délicate…

Dans le cas d'Harry et de Voldemort, j'étais à peu près certain que la prophétie était autoréalisatrice. C'était après tout en essayant de tuer son futur pire ennemi avant qu'il ne devienne une menace que Voldemort créa son pire ennemi. La prophétie avait donc été enclenchée, mais devait encore être complétée. Voldemort ayant marqué Harry comme son égal, l'un devait donc mourir de la main de l'autre.

Sauf que voilà…Dumbledore était passé par là. Ais-je précisé que je n'aimais pas Dumbledore ? C'était certes un très bon personnage de fiction mais je n'avais aucune envie qu'il s'implique dans ma vie. D'autant plus que j'étais certain qu'il croyait en la prophétie au moins autant que Voldemort.

Dumbledore, donc, avait laissé le petit Harry Potter devant la porte des Dursley par une froide nuit de novembre. Et me voilà qui me réveillait dans le corps du garçon en pleine hypothermie le lendemain. L'explication à partir de là était simple : Harry était mort de froid. Malheureusement, la prophétie étant autoréalisatrice et ayant été enclenchée, elle ne pouvait pas laisser mourir l'un de ses protagonistes autrement que par les termes qu'elle avait dictés, même s'il était vrai que ces termes étaient très souples et faciles à interprétation.

Or mourir de froid n'était pas une option pour Harry Potter. Une prophétie autoréalisatrice était déjà un paradoxe en soi et la mort d'Harry en dehors des conditions de la prophétie créerait un paradoxe à ce paradoxe, ce qui apparemment n'était pas possible. Son corps fut donc empêché de mourir par quelque procédé magique inconnu lié à la prophétie. Malheureusement, cela ne sauva pas l'âme d'Harry qui rejoignit l'au-delà… Probablement. Il fallut donc trouver une âme de remplacement pour que la prophétie puisse s'accomplir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et apparemment, c'était tombé sur la mienne. Pas de chance !

La chose drôle était que si Harry était mort de froid avant que Voldemort tente de le tuer, la prophétie n'aurait pas été enclenchée et Harry serait mort comme tout le monde. Pas de paradoxe pour l'empêcher. Peut-être que Neville aurait alors été pris pour cible à la place, qui pouvait dire ? En tout cas, c'était ma théorie quant à pourquoi je me retrouvais dans le corps d'Harry Potter.

Et pour la petite note, si l'âme d'Harry n'avait pas quitté son corps avant l'arrivée de la mienne, j'aurais dû récupérer ses souvenirs, le fameux quatrième cas de figure à propos des réincarnations fictives que je ne considérais pas comme tel. J'avais dit que j'en reparlerai. Puisque cela ne s'était pas produit, cela signifiait que l'âme d'Harry n'était plus dans son corps. Deux âmes ne pouvaient après tout pas habiter un même corps sans fusionner ou tenter de se posséder mutuellement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ne reste plus qu'une. L'horcruxe dans la tête d'Harry était une exception parce que la magie de Lily empêchait une telle chose de se produire, bien que quelques éléments bénéfiques de l'âme de l'envahisseur puissent être filtrés et absorbés par l'âme dominante comme, par exemple, le Fourchelang.

Encore une fois, ce n'était qu'une théorie, mais elle me satisfaisait. La seule chose que cette théorie ne couvrait pas était ce qu'était devenu le fragment d'âme de Voldemort dans la cicatrice d'Harry… Ma cicatrice. Autant cela me répugnait de le laisser où il était, autant je savais que l'horcruxe accidentel était inoffensif pour le moment. Je pouvais me permettre de le laisser là pour le moment. Je trouverai bien un moyen de m'en débarrasser plus tard. Ce n'était même pas si difficile et je n'avais même pas à en mourir. Oui, Dumbledore, encore une fois. Depuis que nous partagions le même univers, il avait perdu mon respect et gagné ma méfiance éternelle.

Enfin bref… Pour le moment, j'avais d'autres priorités. Je devais faire des plans pour survivre à Voldemort _et_ Dumbledore sans attirer l'attention de l'un _ou_ de l'autre avant que je ne sois prêt à les gérer tous les deux. Et surtout, je devais blinder mon esprit, le rendre totalement inviolable. C'était la priorité absolue ! C'était censé prendre des années de maîtriser l'occlumancie mais, heureusement, j'avais justement 10 ans devant moi avec littéralement rien d'autre à faire… Autre que d'apprendre l'anglais.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je rendis ma volonté plus solide que l'acier et souris. Dans l'obscurité de mon petit placard sous l'escalier, oui j'y étais déjà confiné, je pouvais presque _voir_ mes yeux briller d'un éclat émeraude.

Il était temps de commencer.

* * *

Voilà ! Ce sera tout pour la mise en bouche introduction de cette nouvelle histoire.

J'ai été particulièrement inspiré par cette histoire pour une raison quelconque (peut-être parce que l'idée des Self-Inserts me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et que j'ai depuis peu commencé à trouver cela intéressant à écrire…). Enfin bref, je ne sais pas encore si j'en ferai une histoire régulière ou pas. Je verrai cela en temps voulu et je vous en informerai aussitôt.

Pour le reste, vous connaissez la chanson !

Comme d'habitude, si jamais il y a des points que vous souhaitez éclaircir, n'hésitez pas à me demander.

Le Facebook : LigueDesChroniqueurs/ (à ajouter après le lien url Facebook)

Le Discord : /8B6nZJ2 (Enlevez les espaces pour utiliser le lien url et le tour est joué !)

Le Tipeee : keysapocalypses (à ajouter après le lien url Tipeee)

En outre, merci à Flavien Donnet, à Alexis Cassaigne et à Naxedim pour leur contribution !

A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous ! Comment ça va ?

Surpris de me revoir si vite ? Moi oui. Je me trouve particulièrement inspiré par cette histoire.

Donc, en attendant un chapitre de mes plus anciennes fictions, voici de quoi vous faire patienter un peu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Enfance, première partie !_**

Les métamorphomages possédaient un don véritablement incroyable. Je ne savais pas si Nymphadora Tonks en avait réellement conscience. Dans les livres, même si elle ne le disait jamais, il était clairement montré qu'elle était fière d'en être une… Un ? Pouvait-on même classer les métamorphomages comme homme ou femme en sachant qu'il leur était possible de changer de sexe à volonté ?

Le simple fait d'avoir à me poser la question montrait à quel point cette capacité était absurdement impressionnante… Et franchement sous-estimée ! Après tout, que savait-on vraiment des métamorphomages ?

D'après ce que prétendaient les livres, un métamorphomage était un sorcier ou une sorcière ayant la capacité de modifier son apparence physique à volonté, sans l'usage de potions ou de sortilèges contrairement au reste de la population magique. Il s'agissait également d'une compétence innée. On naissait métamorphomage, on ne le devenait pas.

Pour cette raison, ils étaient considérés comme extrêmement rares. En fait, seulement deux étaient connus dans l'univers Harry Potter : Nymphadora Tonks et son fils Teddy Lupin ! J'en suspectais également un troisième, mais j'y reviendrai plus tard.

Un métamorphomage pouvait prendre une grande variété de formes. En plus de donner la possibilité de changer de sexe à volonté, cette capacité permettait à son possesseur de modifier la structure de son corps, sa taille, la couleur de sa peau et de ses cheveux. Même modifier son âge ! En fait, la seule chose que l'on ignorait était si oui ou non le poids pouvait changer. Cela dit, si l'on faisait un parallèle avec un animagus, c'était une possibilité très réelle.

Peter Pettigrow en était le meilleur exemple. Il pouvait se transformer en rat et son poids changeait en conséquence !

Certes, il y avait de grandes différences entre un animagus et un métamorphomage, mais la base était la même. Il s'agissait après tout dans les deux cas d'auto-métamorphose. En fait, on pourrait même aller jusqu'à affirmer qu'un métamorphomage était une version plus complète et évoluée d'un animagus. D'une part, contrairement à un animagus, un métamorphomage n'était pas limité à une seule forme prédéfinie lorsqu'il se transformait et, d'autre part, Nymphadora dans le tome 5 avait montré qu'elle pouvait donner à son nez l'apparence d'un bec de canard ou d'un groin de cochon.

La question était alors de savoir s'il s'agissait d'une simple ressemblance ou d'une véritable transformation en une partie de l'animal en question. Puisque les humains étaient techniquement aussi des animaux, je supposais personnellement qu'il s'agissait d'une véritable transformation. Pour moi, un métamorphomage n'était pas juste un animagus de type humain mais avait réellement la capacité de devenir n'importe quel animal, humain inclus. Nymphadora ne se transformant pas en animal dans les livres n'était donc rien de plus qu'une simple préférence personnelle à mes yeux.

Un point qui semblait confirmer ma théorie était Teddy Lupin. Son père, Remus, était un loup garou, dont la malédiction se transmettait par morsure lorsque la salive du loup garou entrait en contact avec le sang de sa victime, ne contaminant que les humains bien que les animagi semblaient y être immunisés. Or il n'y avait aucun lien direct entre la salive et le sang dans le corps humain, ce qui signifiait que la malédiction se propageait dans tout le corps de la victime. Cette malédiction était donc logiquement comparable à un virus, ou plutôt à une maladie sexuellement transmissible. La lycanthropie devrait donc se transmettre des parents aux enfants.

Or, Teddy Lupin était un métamorphomage, comme sa mère, mais pas un loup garou, contrairement à son père. Cela signifiait deux choses. La première était que les capacités d'un métamorphomage étaient héréditaires. La deuxième, et le plus important, était qu'un métamorphomage semblait immunisé à la lycanthropie. Or, comme je l'ai mentionné plus tôt, les animagus étaient les seuls humains immunisés à la lycanthropie, comme l'avait prouvé le tome 3 avec Sirius Black affrontant un Remus transformé en loup garou.

Suivant cette logique, un métamorphomage était donc un sorcier né animagus et, étant une capacité innée plutôt qu'apprise, n''était pas limité à une forme unique ni à un animal en particulier. Humain inclus. Il convenait également de noter qu'un autre avantage d'un métamorphomage par rapport à un animagus, était qu'un métamorphomage n'avait pas de signe distinctif lorsqu'il se transformait

Le plus grand mystère concernant les métamorphomages était de savoir s'ils possédaient une véritable forme comme apparence de base ou si leur nature changeante faisait de leur apparence du moment leur véritable apparence.

Pourquoi est-ce que je parlais tellement des métamorphomages ? Parce qu'il semblerait que j'en sois un. Eh bien, pas tout à fait. Encore une fois, tout était compliqué avec Harry Potter. Pourquoi rien ne pouvait jamais être simple ? Je ne pouvais que supposer que c'était une conséquence d'être un personnage principal… Si seulement cela ne s''étendait pas à moi désormais…

Enfin bref...

Avec l'apparition des métamorphomages dans l'univers Harry Potter, à partir du tome 5, il a été spécifié qu'eux seuls étaient capables de modifier leur apparence sans l'utilisation d'une potion ou d'une baguette. Et pourtant, c'était un exploit qu'Harry avait accompli dès le tome 1. Cela n'avait été qu'un détail, une simple mention, mais cela avait été le cas. Chaque fois que Pétunia Dursley lui avait coupé les cheveux, ceux-ci retrouvaient toujours leur longueur initiale dès le lendemain.

C'était certes de la magie accidentelle, mais c'était également une preuve qu'Harry avait le potentiel d'être un métamorphomage, ce qui n'était pas logique. Encore une fois, on naissait métamorphomage, on ne le devenait pas. Harry aurait donc dû présenter des signes de tels exploits dès sa naissance. Or cela n'avait pas été le cas. Dans le cas contraire, Sirius aurait été au courant. Comment expliquer alors l'utilisation d'une capacité métamorphomage chez quelqu'un qui ne l'était pas. La magie accidentelle n'expliquait pas tout.

Après tout, la magie accidentelle signifiait littéralement qu'il s'agissait d'une utilisation accidentelle de la magie. Les règles habituelles de la magie s'appliquaient toujours, même s'il semblait y avoir une plus grande souplesse dans ces cas-là. Je m'avançais probablement, et j'avais sans doute tort, mais c'était presque comme si la magie elle-même faisait preuve d'indulgence envers ceux qui avaient un accès de magie accidentelle.

Toujours était-il qu'Harry n'aurait pas dû pouvoir être capable de faire repousser ses cheveux, pourtant, il l'avait fait. Malgré cela, il n'était pas un métamorphomage. Il y avait donc paradoxe. J'avais cependant une théorie à ce sujet qui pourrait expliquer les choses. Oui, encore une. J'en avais encore plusieurs en stock que j'expliquerai en temps voulu.

Un métamorphomage, donc, possédait une capacité magique rare qui était à la fois innée et utilisable sans baguette. Par un heureux hasard, je connaissais justement une autre capacité qui répondait à ces critères : le Fourchelang ! Eh oui. De plus, le Fourchelang avait une autre particularité. C'était une compétence héréditaire. Quelle coïncidence, la métamorphomagie l'était aussi !

Oui, j'avais décidé d'appeler métamorphomagie la capacité d'un métamorphomage à se transformer puisqu'il semblait que cela n'avait pas de nom. C'était clair, précis, et tout le monde comprendrait de quoi je parlais. J'étais juste surpris que personne n'ait pensé à le nommer avant que je ne le fasse… Ce n'était même pas si compliqué.

Pour en revenir au sujet principal, les similitudes entre le Fourchelang et la métamorphomagie étaient trop nombreuses pour qu'il n'y ait pas de corrélation. Les deux étaient rares, exotiques, méconnus et héréditaires. Le Fourchelang était une preuve d'appartenance à la lignée de Salazar Serpentard. Sur le même principe, la métamorphomagie devait donc également être une magie familiale. Restait à savoir laquelle...

Que savais-je d'autre de la métamorphomagie ? J'avais déjà théorisé que la métamorphomagie permettait d'être immunisé à la lycanthropie. J'osais même aller jusqu'à affirmer qu'aucune forme de maladie, magique ou non, ne pourrait affecter un métamorphomage en raison de la nature particulièrement changeante et adaptable de son organisme. En conséquence, aucune forme de contamination n'était possible.

Le corps d'un métamorphomage, et par conséquent son sang, était donc _toujours_ sain et _pur_.

Il était désormais temps de parler généalogie. Que savait-on des parents des métamorphomages ? Inutile de parler de Teddy puisque Nymphadora était sa mère, mais cette dernière ? Son père, Ted Tonks était un sorcier né-moldu, et je n'utiliserais plus ce terme à partir de maintenant parce que je le tout simplement trop péjoratif. Du vrai racisme banalisé ! Quant à sa mère, il s'agissait d'Andromeda Tonks, née Black.

Je devais à présent parler de la troisième personne que je suspectais d'être métamorphomage dans les livres. Et non, ce n'était pas Harry. Il s'agissait en réalité de Delphini Jedusor, fille de Voldemort et de Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black. Eh bien, elle n'était que présument leur fille, mais cela ne faisait aucun doute à mes yeux. Ce qui m'avait décidé de la considérer comme un métamorphomage potentiel était sa chevelure, naturellement argentée avec des pointes bleues.

Ce n'était pas du tout une couleur de cheveux naturelle à moins d'être dans un manga. Or, l'univers Harry Potter n'était pas issu d'un manga et les gens n'avaient pas les cheveux naturellement bicolores, encore plus si l'une de ces couleurs étaient le bleu. C'était comme avoir les cheveux naturellement roses, ça n'existait pas. Seule Nymphadora, une métamorphomage, en était capable. D'où ma conjecture que Delphini était également une métamorphomage.

Deux métamorphomages et chacune avait une mère issue de la famille Black… Il semblerait que l'on ait trouvé une piste. La famille Black était une vielle et puissante famille de sang-pur. Quelle était sa devise déjà ? Ah, oui : _Toujours Pur_ ! Oui, c'était mon hypothèse que la métamorphomagie était une magie familiale provenant à l'origine de la famille Black.

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas plus de métamorphomages ? Draco Malfoy avait également une mère née Black et pourtant il n'en était pas un. Ce n'était pas une erreur de ma part. Il y avait une autre condition à remplir pour devenir naitre métamorphomage, avoir un parent né Black n'était que la première. Il fallait également un apport de sang neuf. Ted Tonks, le père de Nymphadora, était un sorcier de première génération, terme que je préférais à né-moldu. Voldemort, naturellement, était un sang-mêlé malgré ses prétentions contraires.

Ce dernier point étant un peu confus, je vais l'expliquer plus en détail.

Au début, l'apport de sang neuf n'était pas une condition obligatoire, pas même une pensée. Comme je l'ai précisé plus tôt, la métamorphomagie accordait une immunité aux maladies en tout genre, même les cicatrices causées par la magie noire pouvaient être effacées grâce à cette capacité, quelque chose qui n'était normalement pas possible. L'apport de sang neuf n'était donc ni une nécessitait ni même une pensée pour la famille Black. Tous les Black étaient des métamorphomages et les métamorphomages étaient tous des Black. Cette réciprocité était absolue, et également un secret très bien gardé. Qu'importe que l'enfant soit un sang-pur, un sang-mêlé ou un nouveau-sang, un métamorphomage _était_ pur parce qu'il pouvait devenir ce qu'il voulait.

C'était selon moi la vérité originelle derrière la devise de la famille Black. Ce n'était pas la pureté du sang qui était prise en compte, mais la pureté de la magie.

Sauf qu'à un moment donné, cette devise fut corrompue par l'idéologie sang-pur. Et cette idéologie était selon moi ce qui avait causé la disparition lente mais progressive de la métamorphomagie au sein de la famille Black. Et la cause était aussi simple qu'ironique : la consanguinité. Petit à petit, le manque de diversité dans le pool génétique avait provoqué la déchéance des familles de sang-pur, avec des effets tels quel la diminution du nombre de naissance, une augmentation du nombre de cracmols et, en l'occurrence la disparition de la magie familiale des Black.

Mais puisque la métamorphomagie immunisait à toute les formes de maladies, n'aurait-ce pas dû faire de même avec la consanguinité ? Oui, en effet, ça aurait dû. Et on en arrivait au plus gros défaut de la métamorphomagie : l'imagination. La capacité d'un métamorphomage n'était limitée que par son imagination. Malheureusement, en raison de leur sectarisme et de leur obsession de la pureté du sang, les sangs-purs n'avaient tout simplement aucune connaissance de ce qu'était la consanguinité. Or, la métamorphomagie ne pouvait pas protéger de quelque chose que son utilisateur ne connaissait pas.

Et ainsi, inévitablement, les Black cessèrent d'être des métamorphomages et devinrent la famille belliqueuse et haineuse que l'on connaissait désormais, prétendant que tout était de la faute des moldus. Ironiquement, c'était le refus de se mélanger à eux qui empêchait la famille Black de retrouver leur métamorphomagie. Tout ce qu'il fallait était un peu de sang neuf, rien de plus. Nymphadora Tonks était donc à l'heure actuelle la seule véritable Black existante à l'heure actuelle, alors qu'elle n'était même pas reconnue par la famille parce qu'à leurs yeux elle était une sang-mêlée.

Et puis il y avait Harry…

Comme je le disais plus tôt, rien n'était jamais simple avec lui. Sa situation était extrêmement complexe et le résultat de la rencontre d'un certain nombre de variables en un même point. Pour commencer, aucun de ses parents n'était un Black. Cependant, la mère de James était née Black. Ainsi, James aurait pu devenir un métamorphomage mais, en raison d'un manque de sang neuf, cette capacité était resté scellée. De plus, n'étant pas lui-même un Black de naissance, la métamorphomagie n'a pas été transmise à Harry. Seule une petite trace de ce potentiel demeurait dans la génétique d'Harry, inutile en soi et si insignifiant qu'il ne serait pas transmis à ses propres enfants.

Mais le potentiel était là, faible mais existant !

Et puis vint l'attaque de Voldemort. Lily se sacrifia pour protéger Harry, bannissant le mage noire et détruisant son corps. La chose intéressante était que le sacrifice de Lily existait sous une forme pseudo-physique. C'était littéralement dans le sang d'Harry. La magie de la mère coulait dans le sang de son fils. Il y avait quelque chose de poétique là-dedans, mais c'était ce que cela impliquait qui était important.

La magie de Lily était dans le sang d'Harry. Or, la métamorphomagie était une magie du corps. Ces deux magies étaient donc étonnamment compatibles. Evidemment, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elles pouvaient s'influencer mutuellement, surtout qu'Harry n'avait que le potentiel pour la métamorphomagie et pas la métamorphomagie elle-même. Cela ne suffisait pas à provoquer une quelconque forme d'interaction entre ces deux formes de magies… Du moins, ç n'aurait pas dû.

Sauf qu'un troisième élément vint s'ajouter au mélange.

Durant la guerre contre Voldemort, Sirius, dernier porteur du nom Black et parrain d'Harry, avait fait de son filleul son héritier. C'était une simple mesure préventive dans le cas où il mourrait au combat. Cependant, cela avait été consigné par écrit sous la forme d'un contrat magique. Autrement dit, la Magie elle-même reconnaissait Harry Potter comme un héritier de la famille Black. Devenu apparenté aux Black par magie, une situation inédite et incroyable se produisit. La magie de Lily présente dans le sang de son fils entra en une sorte de résonnance avec le potentiel métamorphomagique dans le corps d'Harry, l'activant accidentellement en raison de leur forte compatibilité !

La boucle ainsi bouclée, c'était ce qui permettait à Harry de faire repousser ses cheveux. Du moins était-ce ma théorie. Un peu complexe, il fallait bien l'avouer, mais j'en étais très fier. En fait, la théorie sur les Black était l'une de mes préférées… Avec celle sur l'instinct, dont je parlerai une autre fois.

Cela dit, parce que le potentiel métamorphomagique d'Harry avait été activé, cela ne faisait pas de lui un métamorphomage… Et je devrais vraiment arrêter de parler de mon corps comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne différente. Cela faisait maintenant 2 ans que j'étais devenu Harry Potter. Enfin bref… _Je_ ne disposais que d'un minuscule fragment de la capacité d'un véritable métamorphomage et, contrairement à un véritable métamorphomage, ma capacité n'était pas innée. Je ne pouvais pas encore changer mon apparence instinctivement en fonction de mon humeur, il me fallait du temps, de la volonté et de la concentration pour chaque modification. Même alors, j'étais limité dans ce que je pouvais faire. Je ne pouvais pas me transformer en animal, même partiellement, pas plus qu'il ne m'était possible de modifier mon poids, la couleur de mes cheveux ou de ma peau…

Distraitement, je jetais un coup d'œil au miroir en face de moi, fixant mon reflet âgé de trois ans et vit mes cheveux s'allonger de plusieurs centimètres et devenir bouclés.

En revanche, il m'était possible de faire de petites choses. Outre le truc avec mes cheveux, je pouvais aussi rendre mes yeux plus ou moins brillants, ainsi que « sauvegarder » ma musculature. Je ne pouvais pas spontanément me créer du muscle mais ceux que j'obtenais grâce à ma sueur et à mes larmes, je les conservais à vie. Je n'avais pas besoin de les entraîner pour les conserver. Le plus était que, même avec mes faibles capacités métamorphomagique, il m'était possible d'éviter à mon corps de subir un retard de croissance en raison d'une musculation intensive.

Je pouvais également déplacer ou faire disparaître complètement des cicatrices de mon corps, ce dont j'étais en fait assez heureux, même si c'était la chose la plus difficile qu'il m'était possible de faire avec mes maigres compétences. Il me fallait beaucoup de temps et d'efforts même pour les plus petites. Au moins, le changement était permanent à moins que je ne décide du contraire.

Mais surtout, il y avait la raison pour laquelle découvrir que j'avais des capacités métamorphomagique m'avait autant excité. Même n'avoir qu'un faible talent n'était pas important pour moi, tant que j'avais ça. Certes, ne pas pouvoir me transformer en animal était dommage, mais je pourrai toujours devenir un animagus plus tard. Et mon apparence, hormis quelques petites imperfections qu'il m'était heureusement possible d'arranger à ma convenance, me convenait. Non, la vraie chose, le véritable intérêt, était la nature même de la métamorphomagie.

C'était une magie corporelle.

Je l'avais déjà mentionné auparavant, mais je n'avais pas vraiment expliqué la portée de cela. En fait, c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle je disais au début qu'il s'agissait d'un don incroyable dont la portée était sous-estimée de tous. La métamorphomagie était l'art de transformer son corps sans l'usage de potion ou de baguette. Cela voulait dire que la magie du sorcier changeait son corps de l'intérieur. Chaque cellule, jusque dans le moindre recoin de son corps était ainsi inondée de magie lors de la métamorphose. Mais si, à la place d'utiliser ma métamorphomagie pour transformer mon corps, je l'utilisais pour le renforcer ?

Rien que d'y penser, j'en tremblais d'excitation. Les possibilités étaient infinies !

Evidemment, juste parce que je voulais faire de telles choses, cela ne voulait pas dire que j'en serai capable immédiatement. Il allait me falloir beaucoup de temps et d'entrainement. Après tout, il m'avait fallu environ 2 longues années de méditation intensive pour être à peine capable d'utiliser mes capacités métamorphiques de façon superficielle. J'avais encore beaucoup de travail devant moi. De plus, l'occlumancie restait ma principale priorité, même si j'avais déjà fait de gros progrès en la matière.

Heureusement, j'avais déjà formé un plan et cela se résumait en une chose toute simple : les arts martiaux !

Grâce à leur philosophie d'avoir un esprit sain dans un corps sain, les arts martiaux fusionnaient la discipline de l'esprit et la discipline du corps en un unique exercice dont le résultat serait supérieur à la somme de ses parties. Autrement dit, c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour progresser !

Malheureusement, les Dursley n'accepteraient jamais. J'allais donc devoir les… Convaincre. Et puisque j'étais en pleine formation pour maîtriser l'occlumancie, je pourrais aussi bien consacrer une petite partie de mon temps pour son parfait opposé, la legilimancie. C'était après tout également une discipline mentale et alterner les deux devrait pouvoir m'aider à renforcer ma compréhension sur le fonctionnement de l'esprit et aider à protéger le mien. De toute façon, j'étais probablement un peu jeune pour apprendre les arts martiaux, en tout cas mon corps l'était. Dans quelques années, cela ne serait pas aussi bizarre de voir un enfant se passionner une telle chose.

Même si dans mon cas c'était moins une passion qu'un désir de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour survivre à tout ce à quoi je serai confronté ! J'avais bien l'intention de vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais et personne, pas même Voldemort ou Dumbledore, ne pourrait m'en empêcher !

Cela me fit sourire.

Mais pour le moment, plus d'entraînement…

* * *

« Eh bien, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça… »

J'étais tellement surpris par ce que je voyais que j'avais parlé à haute voix. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne pour entendre mes paroles, pas que cela aurait eu la moindre importance. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de compromettant. Néanmoins, cela ne changeait pas le fait que ma situation actuelle n'avait _définitivement_ pas été quelque chose que j'avais prévu. Pas que je m'en plaigne, bien au contraire.

C'était une bonne surprise ! Probablement l'une des meilleures que j'aie pu recevoir depuis que j'étais devenu Harry Potter.

Debout dans un lieu totalement inconnu et pourtant incroyablement familier, j'observais du haut de mes 5 ans le paysage autour de moi. C'était… Blanc. Tout. Partout. A perte de vue. Tout n'était que blancheur et pureté. C'était un lieu vierge et immaculé de toute présence vivante. J'étais le premier à le visiter et je pouvais sentir jusque dans mon âme même que j'y étais accueilli sans restriction.

Le contraire aurait été étonnant. Après tout, j'étais dans ma tête.

Eh bien, c'était un résumé un peu barbare de la situation mais c'était essentiellement ça. Naturellement, les puristes et les maîtres de l'esprit nieraient ma déclaration avec tout leur dédain et affirmeraient qu'il s'agissait en réalité de mon paysage mental. Au final, la seule différence était le choix de mots, le mien étant moins pompeux et plus compréhensible pour un néophyte.

Sémantique mise à part, je continuai à observer autour de moi. Ce lieu était étrangement apaisant et confortable. Il n'y avait rien, mais tout était là, il suffisait de le vouloir. Je ne saurais pas vraiment expliquer comment je le savais, mais je le savais. Cette connaissance était juste là, dans ma tête. C'était logique, en quelque sorte, étant donné que _j'étais_ dans ma tête. Etait-ce ce que l'on appelait une logique récursive ? Ou peut-être une logique circulaire ? L'œuf et la poule ?

J'y réfléchissais trop, ce n'était pas si important.

En ce lieu, j'étais à peu près un dieu. Pour le prouver, je levai un bras et fit apparaître un large fauteuil particulièrement rembourré et moelleux. M'y asseyant, je fermai les yeux et pris un instant pour profiter de ce petit moment de confort. Lorsque je les rouvris, ils brillaient. Je le savais parce que j'étais dans ma tête et que je savais tout ce qu'il s'y passait ! Omniprésence divine ! Enfin bref… Je venais de comprendre où je me trouvais. Pas d'un point de vue métaphysique, on a déjà dit que j'étais dans ma tête, mais d'un point de vue narratif. Ce que je voulais dire par là était que ce lieu existait dans les livres. Une scène entière s'y déroulait même !

L'antichambre de la mort. Les limbes. La passerelle entre la vie et la mort. King's Cross. Le lieu de la dernière discussion entre Harry et Dumbledore. Tant de noms différents et tous étaient aussi vrais qu'ils étaient faux. « Bien sûr que ça se passe dans ta tête, Harry, mais pourquoi faudrait-il en conclure que ce n'est pas réel ? » Cela avait été les mots de Dumbledore. Ce n'était que maintenant que je comprenais à quel point il voulait le dire de façon littérale. Toujours aussi cryptique… Je le détestais toujours.

Je ne savais pas comment Dumbledore avait pu apparaître dans le paysage mental d'Harry à ce moment-là, probablement une combinaison d'être frappé par le sortilège de la mort et d'être le possesseur légitime des reliques de la mort, mais le lieu dans lequel je me trouvais était presque exactement comme le décrivait le livre. Et parce qu'il n'y avait pas de Dumbledore en vue, je ne le trouvais que plus appréciable !

M'installant plus confortablement dans mon fauteuil, je décidai de remettre un peu d'ordres dans mes pensées. Pour la première fois, je n'avais plus l'impression de manquer de temps. Ici, le temps était relatif. Une heure dans mon paysage mental pourrait très bien n'être qu'une seconde à l'extérieur. Je pouvais me permettre de me détendre un peu et de ne rien faire pendant quelques instants. Dans le monde réel, j'avais toujours tellement à faire. C'était nécessaire, je n'étais après tout pas en sécurité tant que mes projets n'étaient pas achevés, mais c'était aussi un peu frustrant. J'avais l'impression de ne pas vraiment vivre ma vie.

Malgré ça, j'étais plutôt satisfait de tout le chemin que j'avais parcouru jusqu'à présent.

Mon occlumancie avait plutôt bien progressé en 4 ans de méditation. J'étais désormais capable d'ériger des protections autour de mon esprit. Le tout était encore assez primitif, mais cela devrait être au moins suffisant pour détecter toute tentative d'intrusion. Cela ne me permettait pas protéger mes pensées en cas d'attaque ne serait-ce qu'un peu agressive, mais pour un travail autodidacte, c'était une réussite plus que correcte, surtout que je n'appliquais pas la méthode de Rogue qui consistait à vider son esprit.

De ce que j'avais compris de la legilimancie, cet art consistait à « s'accrocher » par magie aux fragments de pensée volatils à l'intérieur de l'esprit de la cible. Faire le vide était donc une bonne méthode pour un novice, simple et efficace pour apprendre à se défendre contre un envahisseur. Malheureusement, c'était également très difficile à garder actif sur une longue durée et une personne ayant des difficultés de concentration ou pensant constamment à beaucoup de choses différentes en même temps aurait inévitablement du mal à faire le vide dans son esprit. En raison de ma situation, j'étais dans ce dernier cas, faisant toujours des plans et réfléchissant constamment à l'avenir. Tout comme Harry, faire le vide dans mon esprit m'était donc extrêmement difficile. Initialement, j'avais perdu presque 3 mois en efforts infructueux à essayer de vider mon esprit, seulement pour me résigner au fait que cela ne menait à rien.

J'avais donc décidé de créer ma propre méthode, plus adaptée à mes besoins et à ma personnalité. Mélangeant le principe du palais mental, façon Sherlock Holmes, et de la création de murs autour de mon esprit, façon Eragon, j'avais créé quelque un style hybride qui me convenait. Cela ressemblait en fait pas mal à ce que l'on pouvait retrouver dans certaines fanfictions. Les protections autour de mon esprit étaient encore basiques et incomplètes mais je les polissais et les améliorais constamment. Je ne voulais rien de moins que la perfection pour cette compétence en particulier. Heureusement, j'avais encore six ans pour parvenir à mes fins.

Et l'accès à mon paysage mental n'était que ma réussite la plus récente en matière d'occlumancie. Cela m'ouvrait à de nouveaux horizons !

Concernant ma legilimancie, j'avançais… à mon rythme. C'était beaucoup plus compliqué à entraîner pour plusieurs raisons. La première était que même un esprit non-formé pouvait détecter une intrusion particulièrement brouillonne, ce qu'avaient tendance à faire les novices. La deuxième était que la legilimancie était un art de l'esprit, certes, mais aussi un art magique. En ce sens, cela se trouvait dans la même catégorie que le sortilège d'amnésie. Cela voulait donc dire qu'une legilimancie mal effectuée pouvait s'avérer potentiellement dangereux pour l'esprit de la cible, surtout lorsque l'on ne savait pas ce que l'on faisait.

Je ne comptais même plus le nombre d'insectes que j'avais lobotomisés lors de mes entrainements avec ma legilimancie. Même si ce n'étaient que des animaux, cela ne changeait pas le fait que j'avais provoqué d'innombrables morts cérébrales. Encore heureux que j'avais été assez intelligent pour ne pas essayer sur des humains jusqu'à présent. Heureusement, j'avais fait de gros progrès en ce genre d'accidents n'arrivaient plus… La plupart du temps. Il arrivait malheureusement encore qu'un petit dérapage se produise lorsque je testais ma legilimencie sur une nouvelle espèce animale, mais c'était de moins en moins fréquent. Cela prouvait bien que je m'améliorais, mais les essais sur des humains n'étaient pas encore pour tout de suite…

Soupirant, j'observai distraitement les alentours et clignai des yeux. Quelque chose avait changé dans mon paysage mental. Non, ça avait toujours été là, je ne l'avais simplement pas remarqué, comme un bruit de fond dont j'étais tellement habitué que je ne le remarquais même plus jusqu'à ce que je me focalise dessus par hasard. Regardant autour de moi, les sourcils froncés, j'essayai de comprendre quelle évidence m'avait échappé jusqu'à présent.

… Là ! Et là ! Et là aussi !

Partout !

C'était si brillant ! Si beau ! Si évident ! Comment avais-je pu ne pas le remarquer ? Où que je pose mon regard, maintenant que j'en avais finalement pris conscience, je ne voyais plus que ça. C'était une fine brume, composée de particules d'or, qui flottait paresseusement au-dessus du sol. Un sentiment s'en dégageait mais je n'arrivais pas à déterminer de quoi il s'agissait, juste que c'était agréable… Et légèrement malaisant. Ce n'était pas censé l'être, j'en avais la certitude, mais c'était pourtant le cas. Pour moi au moins, ça l'était.

Me levant de mon fauteuil, je fis quelques pas et me mis à genoux, caressant la brume dorée au ras du sol. Il n'y avait pas de sensation physique, pas même de sensation d'humidité, mais la brume dorée sembla se condenser autour de ma main et de mes doigts. Le sentiment agréable s'intensifia, tout comme le malaise que je ressentais. Maintenant, cependant, je savais pourquoi je le ressentais.

Cette brume dorée, c'était la magie de Lily Potter ! C'était ainsi qu'elle se manifestait dans mon paysage mental. C'était beau, non, c'était magnifique. Tant d'amour… Si pur… Si sincère… Si inconditionnel… Si écœurant !

Cette magie était la cristallisation de l'amour et du sacrifice de Lily Potter pour son fils. Le problème était je n'étais pas Harry. J'habitais son corps, certes, mais c'était tout. Mon âme, mes expériences, toute mon existence… Je n'avais absolument rien en commun avec Harry Potter. Et pourtant, malgré cela, la magie de Lily Potter agissait envers moi comme elle agirait envers son fils. Elle ne faisait tout simplement pas la différence.

Et c'était ça qui m'écœurait. La magie de Lily Potter était capable de faire la distinction entre l'âme de Voldemort de l'âme d'Harry et était même capable de contremesures pour protéger son fils du le mage noir. Elle aurait dû avoir remarqué que ma propre âme était différente de celle de son fils, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Seule une magie immensément plus puissante qu'une magie sacrificielle aurait pu ainsi induire en erreur l'amour d'une mère…

Tout était de la faute de la prophétie !

Luttant pour ignorer le dégoût de soi qui m'avait envahi, je cherchai désespérément quelque chose pour me distraire. Comme en réaction à mes désirs, logique lorsque l'on prenait en compte les propriétés du paysage mental, la brume dorée se mit à onduler légèrement, comme poussée par un vent inexistant. Suivant le mouvement du regard, il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que la brume me montrait une direction. Lentement, presque à contrecœur, je me rendis là où la magie de Lily voulait me mener. Instinctivement, je savais que c'était quelque part dans le lointain, à une distance considérable. Si l'horizon existait dans cet endroit, ce serait au-delà.

Heureusement, le temps et l'espace étaient relatifs dans mon paysage mental, me rendre sur place ne prit ainsi pas plus de quelques secondes.

Arrivant sur place, je remarquai immédiatement quelque chose d'étrange. La magie de Lily y était beaucoup plus dense. Alors que partout ailleurs dans mon paysage mental la brume dorée était fine au point qu'il était facile de voir au travers, ce n'était pas le cas ici. Au contraire, j'avais l'impression de faire face à un épais brouillard, rendant le sol en dessous complètement invisible. Si cela n'avait pas été pour son immatérialité, je l'aurais probablement pris avec une rivière d'or liquide.

Consciente ma présence, la magie de Lily, particulièrement dense ici, commença à s'agglutiner sur moi, rampant le long de mes pieds puis de mes jambes, remontant le long de mon corps jusqu'à me recouvrir complètement dans une douce et chaude étreinte. Au-delà de mon dégoût pour moi-même pour être la cible de l'affection d'une mère persuadée que j'étais son fils alors que celui-ci était mort depuis longtemps et qu'une stupide prophétie m'avait fait prendre sa place, je ne pouvais que ressentir de la pitié pour Lily Potter. Elle avait sacrifié tellement pour qu'Harry puisse lui survivre…

Et puis Dumbledore était passé par là, réussissant à faire ce dont Voldemort avait toujours été incapable : tuer Harry Potter. Il ne l'avait même pas fait exprès… Probablement. C'était d'autant plus absurde et cela ne faisait que rendre le sacrifice de Lily d'autant plus dépourvu de sens. Et pourtant, même après sa mort, sa magie continuait à protéger ce qu'elle pensait être son fils alors qu'il ne s'agissait en réalité que d'un inconnu.

Tout ça parce qu'un vieillard gâteux qui pensait tout savoir mieux que tout le monde avait voulu prendre les choses en main !

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées, je me reconcentrai sur l'instant présent. La magie de Lily, semblant avoir détecté mon malaise, avait commencé à se rétracter. Je pouvais sentir la tristesse et timide espoir émaner de la brume dorée, comme si elle ne demandait qu'à être acceptée et à continuer de me protéger. Ces émotions étaient si fortes que cela faillit m'écraser. Je titubai pendant un instant avant de reprendre le contrôle, le choc de l'instant passé.

Ignorant de mon mieux la brume dorée face à laquelle je ne savais comment réagir, je me focalisai sur mon environnement. Pourquoi la magie de Lily était-elle si dense ici de tous les endroits ? J'aurai compris qu'une telle concentration de la magie de Lily soit en ma présence. Cela m'aurait déplu mais cela aurait été logique dans le contexte. Puisque ce n'était pas le cas, cela voulait dire qu'il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de prioritaire à être juste en ma présence.

Et puisque la magie de Lily avait pour principale raison d'être de protéger son fils…

Plissant les yeux, je commençai à distinguer une légère ondulation dans l'air, au-dessus de l'endroit où la brume dorée était à son plus dense. C'était subtil, à peine visible, mais rien ne pouvait échapper à mes sens dans mon paysage mental si je cherchais spécifiquement quelque chose. La magie de Lily semblait réagir à cette ondulation, presque plus qu'à ma propre présence. C'était toute la confirmation dont j'avais besoin pour savoir à quoi j'étais actuellement confronté.

Ma certitude fut confirmée au moment où j'agitai une main en direction de l'ondulation et que celle-ci sembla s'ouvrir, révélant qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de minuscule dimension de poche dans laquelle se trouvait un bébé laid et légèrement repoussant avec un visage très familier. Même la magie de Lily se mit à réagir à cette présence, ne faisant que prouver davantage ce dont je n'avais déjà aucun doute.

Le fragment d'âme de Voldemort était à l'intérieur de cette ondulation !

Je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi le fragment d'âme de Voldemort était représenté sous la forme d'un bébé dans le paysage mental d'Harry. Cela n'avait jamais eu véritablement de sens, surtout lorsque l'on prenait en compte le journal de Jedusor qui contenait également un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort et dont l'apparence correspondait à celle possédée au moment où l'horcruxe en question avait été créé. Cela ne correspondait pas dans le cas du fragment d'âme dans la cicatrice d'Harry, c'était même le contraire.

J'avais deux théories à ce sujet. Dans la première, on prenait en compte le fait qu'Harry était devenu un horcruxe involontaire. Ce fragment d'âme n'ayant pas reçu d'enchantements protecteurs comme pour les autres, son apparence s'était contentée de calquer l'âge de son hôte actuel, un Harry de 15 mois, au moment de son implantation accidentelle. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il apparaissait comme un bébé plutôt que comme un adulte mais pourquoi il conservait les traits faciaux de son lui adulte.

Dans la deuxième théorie, ce fragment d'âme représentait en réalité le peu de gentillesse et d'innocence que Voldemort avait possédé. Or, il n'y avait rien de plus innocent qu'un bébé, d'où cette apparence. Au moment où Voldemort avait été vaincu par la magie sacrificielle de Lily, il n'était plus qu'une masse de haine, de rage et de douleur sans forme physique. S'enfuyant, il ne remarqua jamais qu'un fragment de lui était resté derrière, le peu de bon qui restait en lui, et qui s'attacha à Harry non pas parce qu'il était la seule autre forme de vie présente sur les lieux mais parce qu'il représentait une innocence beaucoup plus pure et attirante.

Naturellement, cette innocence était tordue et corrompue par la cruauté et la haine de Voldemort, raison pour laquelle ce bébé était aussi laid et repoussant.

Cela semblait particulièrement évident lorsque l'on comparait le Voldemort d'avant sa mort au Voldemort d'après sa résurrection. Avant sa mort, Voldemort avait fait face à Lily et était prêt à l'épargner. C'était cruel parce qu'il comptait le fils et c'était intéressé parce qu'il avait promis à Rogue d'épargner la mère. Mais malgré ça, il y avait eu une certaine forme de gentillesse tordue et pervertie dans cet acte. Lily avait été désarmée et sans défense, il aurait pu facilement la tuer et s'en prendre à Harry, ce qu'il fit par la suite, mais il commença par négocier. Il était prêt à épargner Lily, lui donnant plusieurs chances de s'écarter, alors qu'elle était une ennemie _et_ une née-moldu, deux raisons dont chacune était plus que suffisante pour qu'il la tue. Pourtant, il ne l'aurait pas fait si elle s'était écartée et qu'il avait tué Harry sans encombre.

Après la résurrection de Voldemort cet aspect de lui avait complètement disparu, devenant plus cruel, sadique et colérique que jamais. C'était parce que le fragment d'âme qu'il avait perdu représentait le peu d'innocence qu'il lui avait resté, la partie de lui qui avait tempéré quelque peu la partie plus sombre de Voldemort. Parallèlement, Harry se retrouvait donc avait un excédent de gentillesse et d'innocence dans sa personnalité, quoique tordu et déformé, ce qui pourrait en partie expliquer son complexe de héros et son côté souvent légèrement irrationnel pour venir en aide aux autres.

Et au regard de la situation actuelle, il semblerait qu'au moins la deuxième théorie soit la bonne. Cela ne voulait pas dire que la première ne l'était pas. Après tout, bien qu'indépendantes l'une de l'autre, ces deux théories n'étaient pas nécessairement incompatibles. Personnellement, j'avais toujours privilégié la deuxième théorie. Pour le coup, savoir que j'avais raison, au moins dans les grandes lignes, ne me réjouissait pas.

Je pourrais éliminer ce fragment d'âme. Ce ne serait même pas difficile. Le détruire dans ce paysage mental revenait à le tuer puisqu'il était sans corps physique. Le problème était que ce fragment d'âme était essentiellement l'innocence de Voldemort, sauf qu'il ne lui était plus lié autrement que par un lien spirituel extrêmement faible et ténu. Autrement dit, contrairement aux autres horcruxes, ce fragment d'âme était pratiquement une existence à part.

Détruire ce fragment d'âme revenait donc essentiellement à tuer un innocent.

C'était… Honnêtement, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Je m'étais toujours dis que dès que j'aurais trouvé un moyen de me débarrasserai du fragment d'âme de Voldemort, je m'en débarrasserai. J'éliminerai ainsi les risques éventuels les risques de l'horcruxes créant une brèche involontaire dans mes défenses mentales. Je n'avais pas anticipé le fait que cela me mettrait au même niveau que mon ennemi. Parce que oui, détruire ce fragment n'était pas différent que d'agir de la même manière que Voldemort lui-même. Tuer des innocents pour arriver à ses fins était quelque chose qu'il faisait, pas moi.

Me retrouvant ainsi confronté face à la seule partie de Voldemort que l'on pourrait qualifier d'innocente, je ne savais tout simplement pas quoi faire. J'étais en présence du fragment d'âme qui avait sérieusement envisagé d'épargner Lily Potter et l'aurait fait si les circonstances l'avaient permis. Détruire ce fragment d'âme revenait à dire que Voldemort aurait dû tuer Lily sans se poser de question. C'était grâce à ce fragment que Lily avait pu utiliser avec succès sa magie sacrificielle. Peut-être même était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle avait permis sa présence dans la cicatrice d'Harry. Une dette pour une dette.

Je… Je ne pouvais pas simplement m'en débarrasser.

Perdu dans mes pensées, grimaçant, il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour me rendre compte que la brume dorée autour de moi avait commencé à se comporter étrangement. La magie de Lily était désormais beaucoup plus dense, presque liquide dans sa nature. Je pouvais même voir quelques vagues se déplacer à sa surface malgré l'absence de vent. Non, pas des vagues, des ondes. Il s'agissait d'ondes circulaires se déplaçant vers l'endroit où se trouvait la dimension de poche abritant le fragment d'âme de Voldemort.

Fronçant les sourcils, j'observai le phénomène se dérouler. La magie de Lily essayait clairement de faire quelque chose, probablement atteindre le fragment d'âme de Voldemort, mais en était incapable. L'entrée de la dimension de poche était tout simplement hors d'atteinte. Après tout, le fragment d'âme n'était pas _réellement_ dans ma tête mais plutôt dans ma cicatrice _sur_ mon front. En ce sens, c'était connecté à ma tête, et donc à mon paysage mental, mais c'était tout. On pourrait presque dire que ma cicatrice n'était pas vraiment une partie de moi mais plutôt un élément extérieur qui avait été rajouté dans la tentative ratée de Voldemort de tuer Harry. C'était pour cette raison que le fragment d'âme était hors de portée de la magie de Lily

… Cela dit, cela pourrait bien résoudre mon dilemme.

Comme je le disais plus tôt, je ne pouvais pas détruire ce fragment d'âme. Cela ferait de moi une personne aussi mauvaise que Voldemort, ce que je ne voulais pas. Lily, cependant… Si quelqu'un pouvait prendre la décision de quoi faire avec ce fragment d'âme, ce serait elle. Ou plutôt, sa magie. Encore une fois, une dette pour une dette. Et de cette façon, je me débarrassais du problème. Je ne savais pas pourquoi la magie de Lily voulait absolument atteindre ce fragment d'âme et honnêtement je m'en fichais. Tant que j'en étais débarrassé, cela me convenait.

Prudemment, j'agitai une main en direction du fragment d'âme. Son apparence de bébé se dissipa, ne laissant qu'un minuscule orbe qui brillait d'un éclat terne. L'attrapant avec précaution, je l'observai. C'était plus fort que moi, une curiosité légèrement morbide m'envahissant. Cela ressemblait à un minuscule orbe, plus petit qu'une bille. D'un blanc argenté, sa surface était fracturée en de multiples endroits d'où suintait une substance noire et poisseuse.

Voilà donc à quoi ressemblait un fragment d'âme de Voldemort… Et dire que c'était censé être le fragment le plus sain !

Hésitant un instant, je fis finalement basculer ma main. J'observai sans ciller le minuscule orbe tomber lentement avant d'être finalement immergé dans la magie de Lily telle une goutte de pluie sur la surface d'un lac. Pendant un instant, rien ne se passa. Une seconde passa, puis deux. Toujours rien. Même le silence en était assourdissant. Alors que je commençais à penser que rien de visible ne se produirait, s'il se produisait quelque chose, cela arriva. La brume dorée se mit à briller, de plus en plus intensément, tandis que sa surface se mit à bouillir.

Et puis l'enfer se déchaina !

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois.

J'espère que cela vous aura plu.

Comme d'habitude, si jamais il y a des points que vous souhaitez éclaircir, n'hésitez pas à me demander.

Le Facebook : LigueDesChroniqueurs/ (à ajouter après le lien url Facebook)

Le Discord : /8B6nZJ2 (Enlevez les espaces pour utiliser le lien url et le tour est joué !)

Le Tipeee : keysapocalypses (à ajouter après le lien url Tipeee)

En outre, merci à Flavien Donnet, à Alexis Cassaigne et à Naxedim pour leur contribution !

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà une fois de plus avec cette charmante histoire !

Vu l'heure, et comme je suis un peu en retard, je ne vais pas m'étendre sur un long monologue sans intérêt et vais plutôt vous laisser profiter de ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3 : Mon enfance, deuxième partie !_**

Ma gorge était douloureuse, horriblement. Mes poumons brulaient. Ma respiration, difficile et irrégulière, produisait un bruit sifflant à chaque inspiration et expiration. Mon corps, rougi par l'effort, dégoulinait de sueur. De grosses gouttes de transpiration étaient projetées à chacun de mes mouvements, brusques, et éclaboussaient le sol autour de moi. Mes muscles tremblaient visiblement, à la limite de la tétanie. Je tenais à peine debout, ne tenant sur mes deux jambes que par la seule force de ma volonté. « Epuisé » ne suffisait plus à décrire l'état dans lequel je me trouvais actuellement. J'avais atteint et repoussé mes limites depuis longtemps déjà.

Ce n'était que grâce à la magie en moi, qui continuait à m'alimenter en énergie, que je pouvais continuer à me mouvoir avec la même force, la même intensité et la même stabilité qu'à mon début. Même ainsi, je pouvais sentir que la fin était proche. Mon corps n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Ce n'était qu'une simple question de temps. Pourtant, je continuais à repousser l'inéluctable, forçant mon organisme à continuer malgré tout.

Finalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Glissant sur le sol trempé de ma propre sueur, je m'effondrai brutalement sur le dos. Je restai là, sans bouger ou plutôt incapable de bouger. Mes limites m'avaient finalement rattrapé alors que mes dernières forces m'avaient abandonné. Tout ce qu'il m'était possible de faire désormais était de reprendre mon souffle, quelque chose d'horriblement plus facile à dire qu'à faire. C'était pratiquement une torture. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'en plaindre, cependant. Je l'avais demandé, après tout.

 _« Je suppose que cela conclut cette séance d'entrainement. »_ Remarqua une voix féminine, aussi amusée qu'exaspérée, dans mon esprit.

 _« Pour l'instant seulement. »_ Nuançai-je, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. C'était la seule chose visible dans mon champ de vision et j'étais trop épuisé pour même tourner la tête.

 _« Un jour, tu finiras par aller trop loin et te tuer à la tâche, littéralement. »_

 _« Je sais ce que je fais, Calla. »_

 _« Clairement… »_

Je me contentai de soupirer mentalement à cet échange devenu récurrent ces derniers temps. Tout avait commencé quand j'avais commencé à m'entraîner, deux mois plus tôt Après plusieurs années de préparations, dont une intense préparation mentale, j'étais parvenu à _convaincre_ Vernon Dursley de m'inscrire à divers cours d'arts martiaux. En clair, j'avais usé d'un mélange de legilimancie et de confusion pour lui faire croire ce que je voulais. Il était maintenant persuadé que pratiquer les arts martiaux m'empêcherait d'avoir des crises de bizarrerie, comme il les appelait. Un esprit sain dans un corps sain, et tout ça…

En un sens, il n'avait pas tort, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons.

Grossièrement, et de manière assez philosophique, les arts martiaux permettraient d'harmoniser et de manipuler le chi, ou énergie interne. Cela générerait ainsi de nombreux bienfaits au corps aussi bien qu'à l'esprit et pourrait permettre à l'utilisateur de produire des actes considérés comme miraculeux pour des non-initiés, tels que… C'était de la magie ! C'était tout ce qu'il y avait besoin de comprendre à ce sujet. Entrer dans les détails serait aussi pénible qu'inutile.

Donc : Chi = Magie !

Cette théorie s'était très vite confirmée après que j'aie commencé à pratiquer les arts martiaux. Je pouvais sentir ma magie devenir plus fluide, plus facile à manipuler. Les limites imposées par le fait de n'avoir que quelques caractéristiques superficielles d'un métamorphomage avaient été contournées. Cela aurait été un raccourci utile, un métamorphomage ayant la capacité innée de manipuler sa magie dans son corps, mais pas une nécessité en soi. De plus, comme un muscle, ma magie se renforçait et se densifiait à mesure que je l'utilisais, la rendant progressivement plus puissante et me permettant de repousser encore plus mes limites.

Et pour la petite anecdote amusante, le chi était ce qui avait inspiré la Force dans _Star Wars_. En d'autres termes, j'étais devenu un putain de jedi ! Il ne m'avait pas fallu longtemps pour tenter de reproduire certains de ces pouvoirs, avec de bons résultats. Ce n'était pas un succès total, probablement parce que j'avais de meilleures affinités dans certains domaines que dans d'autres, mais c'était définitivement un succès. En y réfléchissant, c'était logique, de nombreux parallèles pouvaient être faits entre l'univers de _Star Wars_ et l'univers d' _Harry Potter_. Attraction, répulsion, lévitation, divination, télépathie… Sans parler des foutues prophéties ! Les exemples ne manquaient pas. Et si ces pouvoirs étaient les mêmes, ou au moins similaires, alors pourquoi pas les autres ?

Ce que j'avais fait à Vernon, que je refusais de considérer comme l'oncle qu'il n'était certainement pas à mes yeux, était donc l'équivalant magique de la Persuasion de Force. Ce ne sont pas ces droïdes que vous recherchez et que la force soit avec toi, motherfucker ! Celle-là était pour toi, mon cher Samuel L. Jackson. C'était actuellement l'année 1987, ta première apparition dans la prélogie ne se produirai donc pas avant encore 12 ans, mais tu avais tout mon soutien. Puisque les trois premiers films existaient dans cet univers, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce ne soit pas également le cas de la prélogie. J'espérais juste être encore vivant à ce moment-là pour les voir… Non, je serai _définitivement_ encore là pour les voir au cinéma !

Enfin bref…

Ainsi donc, j'avais commencé à pratiquer le tai-chi, le jiu jitsu, l'aïkido, le muay thaï et même du kendo, respectivement le lundi, le mardi, le mercredi, le jeudi et le vendredi, soit cinq jours par semaine à raison de deux heures par jour. Et le week-end, comme aujourd'hui par exemple, je me faisais souvent un petit entrainement supplémentaire en solitaire de plusieurs heures pour l'un de ces arts martiaux, que j'alternais chaque semaine. Durant ces séances, j'avais pris l'habitude de porter des poids aux bras et aux pieds pour me rendre la tâche encore plus difficile.

Cela pourrait sembler dangereux, voire suicidaire, de faire ce que je faisais, et ça l'était. Repousser ses limites était une chose, les ignorer et continuer même quand ton corps te dit qu'il faut s'arrêter, en était une autre. Les conséquences pourraient s'avérer catastrophiques, sans parler des séquelles ! Heureusement, ce problème ne me concernait pas parce que je trichais. Après tout, il y avait une raison pour laquelle je répétais que les métamorphomages avaient un don extraordinaire. Même moi, donc la capacité était superficielle au mieux, pouvait faire des choses incroyables.

Réparer instantanément des os brisés et des muscles déchirés était faisable pour moi. Cela ne me demandait qu'un peu de magie et de la concentration. _Beaucoup_ de concentration, certes, mais certains pourraient être surpris de la motivation que l'on pouvait se trouver pour ne plus avoir à souffrir… Enfin bref, tout cela était possible parce que cela entrait dans les limites de mes capacités métamorphomagiques. Tant que cela ne changeait pas ma masse corporelle et que cela respectait les quelques autres restrictions de ma capacité, je pouvais faire à peu près ce que je voulais à mon organisme.

Grâce à cette petite astuce, j'avais en outre été capable de graver mes arts martiaux dans ma mémoire musculaire, me permettant leur apprentissage beaucoup plus rapidement. Mes enseignants m'appelaient régulièrement un prodige, mon professeur d'aïkido envisageait même de me proposer un séminaire dans quelques années, lorsque je serai plus âgé et mature, pour visiter la Chine et approfondir mes connaissances. C'était si je poursuivais dans cette voie par la suite. A méditer…

Cela ne changeait cependant pas le fait que ma formation auto-imposée pouvait ressembler à un acte de folie autodestructrice pour un œil extérieur. Même Calla, qui était littéralement dans ma tête, restait mitigée à ce propos. Et justement, parlant de Calla…

Calla était une anomalie, une singularité, une divergence… Je ne voulais pas utiliser le terme « bizarrerie » pour des raisons évidentes, mais le fait demeurait qu'elle n'était pas censée exister. Son apparition, aussi soudaine que spontanée, était en grande partie le résultat de mes actions. Eh bien, peut-être pas exactement mais ma présence au moins en était responsable. Après tout, j'avais provoqué les circonstances qui avaient provoqué sa conception, quelque chose qu'Harry Potter n'avait jamais fait dans le canon et n'aurait probablement jamais fait si la possibilité lui avait été donnée.

En effet, Calla était née d'une étrange fusion entre le fragment d'âme fracturé contenant l'innocence déformée de Voldemort et la magie chargée de l'amour et de la volonté de Lily Potter. Allégoriquement, elle était donc la fille de Tom Jedusor et de la mère d'Harry. Cependant, Calla refusait d'être considérée comme tel, se revendiquant plutôt comme l'héritière spirituelle de la volonté de Lily bien qu'elle portât avec fierté le nom de son donneur d'âme.

Calla Victoire Jedusor, c'était son nom complet, celui qu'elle avait choisi de porter avec tout ce que cela impliquait. Son nom de famille, Jedusor, provenait évidemment de Voldemort, un nom que lui avait voulu enterrer mais qu'elle, par contraste, le portait avec fierté. Son deuxième prénom, Victoire, était à la fois une représentation de la fascination morbide de Voldemort pour la langue française et de sa rage de vaincre. Cela pourrait également être une subtile référence à ma vie antérieure, durant laquelle j'avais été un jeune homme français. Ou peut-être que j'interprétais trop les choses. Son premier prénom, Calla, était peut-être le plus chargé en symbolique et en intention. Calla était le nom d'une fleur, ce qui suivait donc la tradition de la famille Evans à nommer leurs filles d'après des fleurs, un peu comme la famille Black avec les étoiles et les constellations. Mais c'était la fleur en elle-même qui était importante.

Aussi appelée arum, le nom complet de la calla était calla lily. Difficile de faire plus fort comme symbolique. En choisissant de s'appeler Calla, elle indiquait clairement qu'elle était porteuse de la volonté de Lily mais qu'elle _n'était pas_ Lily. Bien qu'elle poursuive la volonté de Lily par-delà la mort de celle-ci, elle n'était pas une simple extension de sa volonté, elle était sa propre personne. Lily, ou du moins sa magie, était une partie de Calla, mais Calla n'était pas une nouvelle Lily. Et c'était très bien comme ça. Je préférais ne pas imaginer nos réactions, et surtout notre relation, si Lily avait ressuscité ou si son âme s'était incarnée dans mon paysage mental. Malgré tout mon respect envers elle, et j'en avais beaucoup, je n'étais pas son fils et elle n'était pas ma mère. Biologiquement, c'était peut-être le cas, mais c'était tout. J'avais déjà une mère, ou du moins j'en avais eu une dans ma vie antérieure, et ce n'était pas elle.

C'était triste, mais c'était ainsi. Toute mon empathie pour Lily ne changerait pas ce fait.

Donc oui, Calla était sa propre personne, au moins dans l'esprit et dans l'âme. Elle n'avait peut-être pas de corps physique, n'existant actuellement que dans mon paysage mental, mais elle était une entité pensante et consciente, capable de réfléchir, d'apprendre et d'évoluer. Une autre preuve de ce fait était que Calla n'était plus lié non plus au reste de l'âme de Voldemort, ayant ainsi gagné son indépendance vis-à-vis de son « original ». Tout comme pour Lily, Calla n'était pas une copie de Voldemort, ou même juste de Tom Jedusor comme l'était le journal de Jedusor. Elle possédait certaines des connaissances magiques de Voldemort, mais très peu des souvenirs du mage noir et, même alors, ceux-ci étaient flous et fragmentés. Ainsi, sa personnalité, à part pour quelques traits très spécifiques, n'était en rien similaire à Voldemort. On ne pouvait donc pas non plus parler d'elle comme d'une simple version féminine de Voldemort.

Compte tenu de cela, certains pourraient penser qu'elle risquait de devenir une menace pour moi. Evidemment, ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais ignoré. En fait, paranoïaque comme je l'étais depuis que j'étais devenu Harry Potter, j'avais porté une attention particulière à ce genre de possibilité. Risquer de se faire posséder, un peu comme Harry l'avait été par Voldemort dans le tome 5 durant la bataille au département des mystères, n'était pas quelque chose que je souhaitais qu'il m'arrive. Cependant, malgré toute ma méfiance envers Calla depuis sa « naissance » dans mon paysage mental, j'en étais venu à la conclusion aussi rassurante qu'étonnante qu'elle n'était pas une menace pour moi. Je ne voulais pas dire par là qu'elle était inoffensive, elle ne l'était définitivement pas, mais qu'elle ne me ferait jamais de mal volontairement ou intentionnellement.

Pour le dire simplement, Calla m'aimait.

Dans les faits, Calla avait hérité de la magie de Lily un amour total, sincère et absolu pour moi. De Voldemort, elle avait également hérité l'obsession du mage noir à mon encontre. Ces deux aspects avaient fusionné ensemble pour en faire une forme d'amour aussi étrange que déformé. Ce n'était pas l'amour d'une mère, ce n'était pas fraternel ou platonique. Pourtant, dans un sens, c'était tout aussi pur. Elle m'aimait de tout son être, de toute son âme, sans condition ni restriction. Au-delà de la morale, au-delà de l'éthique, elle ne vivait que pour moi, que pour mon plaisir. C'était à quel point Calla m'aimait. C'en était presque… Religieux.

Là où Lily était morte pour Harry, Calla tuerait pour moi, et elle le ferait avec le sourire le plus sincère qui soit. En un sens, elle était ma propre Bellatrix Lestrange… C'était aussi elle qui m'avait appris le sortilège de confusion et elle avait été plus qu'heureuse de le faire.

Et si l'on mettait de côté toute l'ambiguïté d'une telle chose, je devais bien avouer qu'il y avait quelque chose d'un peu addictif dans le fait d'être aimé d'une telle façon, surtout après avoir vécu pendant six ans avec une famille comme les Dursley. C'était un sentiment grisant de pouvoir et de puissance. Je n'étais cependant pas tombé dans le piège, je ne m'étais pas laissé enivrer par la situation. Là où presque n'importe quel sorcier auraient succombé à la tentation de reproduire ce phénomène à d'autres ou seraient devenus complaisants et négligeant face à une telle attention, stagnant voire régressant dans le processus, je n'avais jamais oublié mon objectif : survivre à tous les défis et à toutes les menaces de ce monde.

… Comment étais-je sûr que Calla m'aimait vraiment ? Pourquoi ne doutais-je pas davantage de sa fidélité ? C'était très simple, vraiment. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas de secret pour moi. Et je voulais dire, littéralement. Son esprit, dans mon paysage mental, était dépourvu de la moindre interférence. Il n'y avait pas d'obstacle, pas de zone d'ombre. Tout était clair et limpide. Elle me laissait un libre accès à tout son être, s'offrant à moi avec une joie et un désir qu'il fallait voir pour y croire. Et ce que j'avais vu en elle était la preuve qu'elle ne me trahirait jamais. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre que mon bien et mon bonheur. A ses yeux, elle était à moi de faire ce que je voulais d'elle.

Calla m'était absolument et totalement fidèle. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle acceptait tout ce que je faisais et ne remettait pas mes actions en question. Au contraire, elle remettait en question chacun de mes choix qu'elle jugeait comme potentiellement dangereux pour moi ou ma santé, comme mes séances de formation infernales. Elle ne m'empêcherait pas de les faire si je le voulais vraiment, mais elle faisait en sorte de s'assurer que je comprenais bien les risques et les dangers qui y étaient liés. C'était sa façon de me montrer qu'elle se souciait de moi.

Heureusement d'ailleurs, car sa présence avait révélé une faille imprévue dans mes défenses mentales. Après toutes ces années, je pouvais en toute objectivité affirmer que mon esprit était bien protégé. Blindé à tel point que l'on pouvait presque me qualifier de maître occlumens, du moins d'après les quelques fragments de souvenirs de Voldemort que Calla possédait encore, je pouvais probablement arrêter la plupart des intrusions conventionnelles. Pas toutes, cependant, et c'était bien cela le problème. Pire, une fois _dans_ mon esprit, n'importe qui pouvait avoir accès à ma mémoire et à mes secrets. C'était quelque chose que Calla avait accidentellement fait une fois. Sans le vouloir, à cause de ma propre inattention, elle avait vu certains de mes souvenirs, pas beaucoup, mais assez pour savoir que je n'étais pas le Harry Potter d'origine.

Ironiquement, plutôt que briser sa fidélité et son amour à mon égard, cela n'avait fait que les renforcer. Si cet amour à mon égard lui avait été imposé à l'origine, cela avait été le choix de Calla de continuer à m'aimer après avoir découvert que je n'étais pas celui qu'elle avait été « programmée » à aimer. Se faisant, elle était véritablement devenue plus que la somme de ses parties. Et de mon côté, je ne pouvais qu'apprécier d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à qui parler. Même si je n'avais jamais été une personne très sociable dans ma vie antérieure, une solitude de plusieurs années, surtout à devoir protéger des secrets à tout prix, était pesante et stressante. La présence de Calla s'était donc avérée être un bienfait.

Pour en revenir à la sécurité de mon esprit, cet événement m'avait forcé à repenser entièrement les barrières entourant mon paysage mental. Il fallait que même après avoir pénétré mon esprit, l'accès à mes souvenirs et au reste soit impossible. Mais comment faire ? J'avais longuement réfléchi à la question et avait finalement trouvé une réponse. Mes défenses actuelles étaient bonnes, mais trop rigides et passives face à une éventuelle menace. Je devais aller plus loin, rendre mes protections plus performantes !

Et je savais exactement comment faire ça…

Si l'on comparait l'esprit humain à un ordinateur, alors les protections mentales étaient l'équivalant d'un pare-feu, empêchant les intrusions et les contaminations venant de l'extérieur. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'un ordinateur utilisait en matière de protection des données. Et c'était ce que je voulais que mon esprit ait. J'avais donc décidé de créer un système de sécurité semi-autonome, l'équivalant d'un antivirus, et même de rendre mon esprit incompréhensible et ininterprétable pour un intrus, soit un cryptage.

Mieux, je me basais sur des données informatiques pour créer mes défenses mentales ! Ainsi, impossible de décrypter mon esprit sans avoir de bonnes connaissances en informatique, ce que le monde sorcier n'avait tout simplement pas et était trop arrogant pour même envisager d'apprendre, la magie et la technologie étant incompatibles, ou d'autres stupidités du même genre… Mais je reviendrai sur le sujet une autre fois. Pour eux, ce serait donc l'équivalant d'une langue extraterrestre. Calla m'avait confirmé cela. Moi-même n'étais capable d'une telle chose parce que justement je possédais ces connaissances de ma vie antérieure. Je n'étais pas un programmateur, pas même proche, mais j'en savais assez pour faire de petites choses. Il ne me restait donc plus qu'à transposer cela dans la réalité de mon esprit.

C'était encore un travail en cours, mais cela fonctionnait. Calla m'avait informé que plusieurs parties de mon esprit lui étaient désormais incompréhensibles. J'avais bon espoir que mes nouvelles défenses mentales soient opérationnelles pour les 11 ans de ce corps… Mes 11 ans… Soit dans 4 ans seulement. Il fallait seulement que je fasse un peu plus de méditation. Et justement en parlant de méditation…

Soupirant, je me redressai. Mon corps était toujours épuisé de ma séance d'entrainement de l'enfer mais il s'était au moins suffisamment remis pour que je puisse m'asseoir sans trop de difficulté. M'installant dans une position plus confortable, je fermai les yeux et commençai à méditer.

Durant les six années que j'avais vécues dans ce monde en tant qu'Harry Potter, je n'avais jamais cessé de méditer. Pas un seul jour ne s'était écoulé, depuis que j'avais pris la décision de me former, sans que je ne médite au moins pendant deux heures. Durant mes premières années, j'avais même poussé cette durée à presque douze heures par jour, n'ayant littéralement rien d'autre à faire. Même après la « naissance » de Calla, deux ans plus tôt, je n'avais jamais cessé mes séances de méditation, les adaptant seulement à la situation nouvelle. Et même après avoir commencé à pratiquer les arts martiaux, deux mois plus tôt, je n'avais pas cessé malgré l'immense investissement de temps que représentait leur pratique.

En fait, grâce aux arts martiaux, j'avais pu franchir une toute nouvelle étape dans les aspects de la méditation. Dans _Star Wars_ , c'était une technique nommée méditation en mouvement et c'était exactement ce que son nom supposait. Il s'agissait d'une technique de méditation avancée permettant de se rapprocher de la Force ou, dans mon cas, de ma magie. Et comme prévu, ma magie en était grandement stimulée, ce qui me permettait d'utiliser plus facilement la magie sans baguette dans cet état et, dans une moindre mesure la magie sans baguette en général En habituant mon corps à travers la méditation en mouvement à utiliser la magie sans vecteur ou catalyseur, comme une baguette par exemple, mon corps se conditionnait à un tel usage. Ainsi, même hors de la méditation en mouvement, je pouvais utiliser de plus en plus efficacement la magie sans baguette.

Et encore une fois, grâce à mes capacités métamorphomagiques, mon apprentissage n'en était qu'accéléré.

Naturellement, parce que j'étais paranoïaque à ce point, je n'utilisais pas de magie chez moi. En fait, je ne me servais même pas de ma magie à Little Whinging. C'était tout juste si je me permettais de le faire à Surrey et, même alors, seulement avec une extrême parcimonie et de façon aussi subtile que possible. C'était pour cela que je n'avais pas tenté d'apprendre autant de magie possible de Calla alors qu'elle en avait les connaissances et aurait été plus qu'heureuse de les partager. Ma prudence l'emportait sur mon désir.

Je ne savais toujours pas à quel type de Dumbledore j'étais confronté mais, dans tous les cas, je ne voulais lui donner aucune raison de venir me rendre visite avant que je ne sois prêt. Cela ne pourrait que mal finir pour moi. Et je ne doutais pas qu'il me surveillait de loin. J'avais déjà rencontré Arabella Figg, mais elle n'était probablement pas la seule mesure mise en place pour m'espionner. Il devait y avoir de nombreux enchantements dans et autour de la maison des Dursley, probablement reliés aux fameux instruments en argent dans le bureau du directeur, dont je me méfiais également.

Pour cette raison, lorsque j'avais _convaincu_ Vernon de me laisser m'inscrire à divers cours d'arts martiaux, je l'avais fait à Londres, où la population magique était suffisamment importante pour que, si mon usage magique avait été détecté, personne n'aurait pu le relier à moi. Heureusement, cela n'avait pas été le cas. De plus, Calla, sur qui j'avais utilisé la legilimancie à plusieurs reprises avait comparé cette expérience à avoir son esprit caressé par une plume. Encourageant, mais je voulais être encore plus discret et subtil, si c'était possible.

 _« Je suppose qu'on peut rentrer, à présent ? »_ Suggéra Calla, avec un étrange mélange d'espoir et de résignation dans la voix.

 _« Bien essayé ! »_ Répliquai-je, amusé, en me relevant. _« Je ne suis même pas à la moitié de mon entraînement. »_

 _« Mais tu t'es déjà effondré d'épuisement… »_ Gémit-elle, son ton boudeur dissimulant difficilement son inquiétude pour moi.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Elle savait que ce n'était pas pertinent, je le lui avais déjà expliqué. Non seulement mes capacité métamorphomagies me permettaient de guérir toutes les blessures qu'un tel entraînement pourrait me causer, mais cela accélérait également la vitesse de récupération de mon corps en optimisant par exemple l'absorption de l'oxygène dans le sang ou en dilatant les vaisseaux sanguins. C'était dans les limites de mon imagination donc cela m'était possible. Ainsi, même si mon corps était toujours aussi luisant de sueur, j'étais presque aussi frais que lorsque j'avais commencé en seulement quelques minutes.

Reprenant position, je commençai un nouvel enchaînement de katas, m'immergeant une nouvelle fois dans ma méditation en mouvement. Distraitement, je me suis fait la réflexion que je n'aurais jamais suivi une telle formation draconienne dans ma vie passé, même si j'avais eu les mêmes capacités. Physiquement, j'avais toujours été un peu paresseux. J'avais aimé tout ce qui était compétition mais ma motivation s'était toujours limitée à l'instant présent. La même chose s'était appliquée pour le sport. C'était différent à présent. Ma vie passée avait été douillette et abritée, aucun danger réel ne m'avait jamais menacé. En tant qu'Harry Potter, cependant, j'avais un seigneur des ténèbres, potentiellement deux, qui me voulaient mort à tout prix, et c'était sans compter les mangemorts. Ajouté à cela un gouvernement corrompu qui me ferait passer de héros à martyr, puis à danger, selon son bon vouloir, je n'avais vraiment pas le luxe de me permettre d'être paresseux.

Je vivrai !

Je leur survivrai !

Empli d'une détermination renouvelée, je me plongeai complètement dans ma méditation en mouvement, mon rythme s'accélérant.

* * *

Les sorciers étaient des idiots paresseux.

En soi, ce n'était pas vraiment une nouveauté pour moi. En fait, j'avais toujours plus ou moins considéré cela comme un fait. Naturellement, certains d'être eux, comme Dumbledore, pouvaient être considérés comme intelligents comparé à la moyenne sorcière, mais c'était à peine quelque chose dont on pouvait être fier. Être plus intelligent que des gens globalement stupides ne voulait pas dire que quelqu'un était _réellement_ intelligent. Cela faisait juste qu'une personne était un peu moins stupide que les autres.

Cependant, récemment, mon point de vue sur la question avait légèrement changé. Alors que je considérais toujours les sorciers comme des idiots paresseux, le contexte avait changé. Dans un sens, leur stupidité chronique n'était pas de leur faute… Enfin, pas totalement. C'était leur mode de vie qui avait provoqué cela. Donc oui, c'était un peu de leur faute en un sens. Pourtant, lorsque l'on regardait les choses de plus près on se rendait compte que ce n'était que la conséquence des sorciers étant magique.

La magie était donc la cause de base, l'élément déclencheur qui avait provoqué le début de la déchéance du monde sorcier, leur arrogance et leur condescendance ayant fait le reste. Si l'on y réfléchissait, peut-être que cela avait été inévitable. La façon dont le monde sorcier avait évolué n'aurait pu aboutir qu'à un tel résultat.

Dans le monde non-magique, les humains avaient été forcés d'apprendre à s'adapter pour survivre et avaient inventé la technologie pour les assister dans cet objectif. Certes, de nos jours, c'était moins la survie et plus le confort qui était privilégié, mais cela restait cohérent. Une fois la survie de l'humanité assurée, il ne restait plus qu'à améliorer la vie elle-même, ou plutôt les conditions de vie. C'était une suite logique des événements. La technologie s'était donc naturellement développée et renouvelée à intervalles réguliers pour permettre cela. C'était un phénomène qui avait pris des siècles à se produire et qui se répétait de plus en plus rapidement.

Dans le monde magique, c'était différent. La survie des sorciers, ou humain magiques, avait été rapidement assurée grâce à leur magie et à sa polyvalence. Ils avaient ainsi rapidement pu se concentrer davantage sur l'amélioration de leurs conditions de vie. Sur ce point, ils avaient eu des centaines voire des milliers d'années d'avance sur l'humanité non-magique. Dès l'antiquité, et jusqu'à la fin du moyen-âge, les humains magiques avaient toujours été supérieurs à leurs homologues non-magiques, étant aisément capable de surpasser les prouesses technologiques de l'époque. Un sorcier pouvait, d'un simple petit tour de magie, faire le travail de vingt hommes, parfois plus.

C'était là qu'avait commencé le début de la décadence…

Conforté dans leur supériorité et leur confort bien établi, couplés avec une isolation de plus en plus importante de la communauté non-magique, les sorciers avaient tout simplement cessé de progresser. Les sorciers ayant déjà tout ce dont ils avaient besoin depuis des siècles et leur société étant fonctionnelle et opérationnelle, le besoin de changement n'avait jamais été une véritable nécessité et était en vérité à peine plus qu'un luxe ou une curiosité. Ce n'était pas une stagnation pure et simple, mais les progrès se faisaient très rares et étaient le plus souvent amenées par le sang neuf, un fait encore plus mis en évidence après l'invention de la machine à vapeur. Ce n'étaient pas les sang-purs qui avaient imaginé des choses telles que le Poudlard Express ou le Magicobus, après tout.

L'ancien mode de vie de la communauté sorcière, instauré et stable pendant des centaines d'années, ne pouvait donc tout simplement pas s'adapter à l'évolution rapide du monde non-magique au cours de trois derniers siècles. Et de toute façon, pourquoi y aurait-il un besoin de changement ? Tout fonctionnait si bien tel que c'était actuellement ! Certes, il y avait bien quelques changements mineurs au fil du temps, mais rien de bien concret. Même les sorts, qui étaient pourtant le matériel de base du monde magique, ne subissaient pratiquement aucune forme de modernisation, demeurant résolument latine dans leur nature. Et de toute façon, c'était quoi un sort ?

Difficile à répondre à cette question sans parler de magie de manière plus général.

La magie était… Une énergie plus ou moins mystique. Chez les sorciers, elle existait sous forme de noyau dans leur âme mais avait une influence sur le corps. En effet, la magie améliorait et optimisait jusqu'à un certain point le corps des êtres magiques, sorciers ou non. La magie luttait contre les problèmes biologiques de nature non-magique. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était très rare pour un sorcier d'être malade d'une maladie non-magique. Et si les sorciers pouvaient s'empiffrer sans devenir obèses, c'était également grâce à la magie. Idem, pour les problèmes congénitaux et la consanguinité.

Dans ces derniers cas, cependant, c'était une partie constante, pour ne pas dire permanente, de la magie du sorcier qui était automatiquement attribuée pour contrebalancer le problème. Et au fil des générations, plus la consanguinité était importante, plus la magie nécessaire pour assurer un corps sain était importante… Jusqu'à ce que le problème dépasse finalement les capacités de la magie. Et paf, ça fait un cracmol !

Concernant Neville Londubat, qui était considéré comme grassouillet, je ne savais pas s'il était une exception à la règle ou si un élément extérieur étant en cause… Dumbledore, pour ne pas le citer. Neville était un sorcier puissant, ou du moins, il le serait dans le tome 7 durant lequel il perdrait justement cet excès de graisse. Avant cela, ses capacités magiques étaient globalement plutôt moyennes et il était grassouillet. Pire, sa famille pensait qu'il était peut-être un cracmol jusqu'à peu de temps avant de recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard. Coïncidence ? Je n'y croyais pas. C'était trop commode que cela affecte spécifiquement la seule autre personne pouvant être concernée par la prophétie.

Vraiment suspicieux…

Pour en revenir au propos, c'était à peu tout ce que je pouvais prétendre savoir concernant la magie. Je n'allais pas aborder l'origine de la magie chez les humains, même si ou plutôt parce que j'avais également une théorie sur le sujet. Ce serait un aller simple pour moi à Azkaban si je ne faisais ne serait-ce que mentionner ce qui serait à peu près un blasphème et une hérésie aux yeux des sang-purs, surtout si j'avais raison. De toute façon, ce n'était pas ce qui m'intéressait pour le moment.

Alors que je ne pouvais pas dire d' _où_ venait la magie, je pouvais à peu près dire _comment_ elle fonctionnait, ou au moins le principe derrière son utilisation. De manière générale, une manifestation magique pure pouvait être basée sur deux choses : l'instinct ou la foi. Ah oui, lorsque je parlais de manifestation magique pure, je l'entendais au premier degré, à savoir une utilisation de la magie dans sa forme primaire. Cela incluait tout ce qui était sortilèges, charmes, maléfices et autres sorts, ainsi que divers arts magiques plus obscurs basés sur la magie à l'état pur. Un art comme les potions, en revanche, qui consistait à mélanger plusieurs éléments magiques pour produire un résultat magique différent, était quelque chose que j'appelais une manifestation magique composée, de par sa nature.

Enfin bref…

Utiliser son instinct était la façon la plus ancienne et la plus obscure d'utiliser la magie. Il n'y avait pas besoin de savoir comment fonctionnait la magie, on s'en servait juste. C'était ainsi que les dragons crachaient du feu et que les métamorphomages se transformaient. Même la magie accidentelle relevait de l'instinct. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui s'apprenait, il suffisait juste de le faire, sans se poser de question.

Concernant la foi, c'était un petit peu plus compliqué. Grossièrement, la foi était la version « civilisée » de l'instinct, principalement utilisée par les sorciers. Un individu voulant apprendre une forme spécifique de magie et qui croyait sincèrement pouvoir le faire, finirait inévitablement par y arriver Il n'y avait pas réellement besoin de savoir _comment_ cela fonctionnait, croire que cela fonctionnait suffisait. Et plus la foi était forte, plus il était facile d'apprendre ladite magie.

Naturellement, la foi était plus inconstante que l'instinct car, alors que l'instinct assurait un résultat certain, la foi dépendait d'un certain nombre de facteurs. L'état d'esprit de l'utilisateur, les émotions, l'environnement et beaucoup d'autres éléments indépendants de la volonté du sorcier étaient autant de détails qui pouvaient aider ou entraver à la réalisation d'une forme de magie. D'une certaine façon, on pouvait dire qu'un conditionnement mental était nécessaire pour utiliser une forme de magie de façon optimale.

Avec le temps, la foi s'était de plus en plus structurée pour faciliter l'utilisation de la magie chez les sorciers. Des éléments mnémotechniques ont été progressivement inclus pour faciliter l'apprentissage d'un aspect distinct d'une forme de magie en particulier. Des baguettes, puis des mouvements de baguettes furent ajoutés. Des formules magiques furent instaurées. Ainsi naquirent les premiers sorts. Plus tard, grâce à l'apparition de l'arithmancie, les sorts purent devenir encore plus structurés, les rendant plus « stables » et facile d'utilisation. Les sorts étaient donc autant de raccourcis pour utiliser la magie.

Alors que le but d'un sort était louable, il n'y avait rien de mal à un raccourci en tant que tel, le problème venait de la multiplication de ces raccourcis. Là où auparavant un acte de foi pouvait produire un résultat magique, il fallait désormais un dizaine de sorts différents pour produire un résultat similaire, bien qu'inférieur. Désormais, les sorciers se contentaient de la facilité, apprenant bêtement des sorts sans comprendre véritablement la magie qu'ils utilisaient. Rares étaient les sorciers qui pouvaient utiliser des sorts informulés et sans baguette. Cela nécessitait une déconstruction du sort que seuls de puissants sorciers pouvaient réaliser

Même alors, l'utilisation magique était plus proche de l'instinct que de la foi.

Ainsi, à trop se faciliter la tâche et depuis trop longtemps, les sorciers étaient devenus complaisants et orgueilleux de ce qu'ils avaient, ne faisant progresser les choses que lorsque cela devenait absolument inévitable et, même alors, ce n'était fait qu'à contrecœur. En même temps, quoi d'autre pouvait-on attendre d'une société isolationniste à tendance xénophobe ?

Un parfait exemple pouvant illustrer tout ce que je venais d'expliquer était la transformation animagus. Les sorciers avaient inventé une méthode pour arriver à un tel résultat. La première étape consistait à tenir une feuille de mandragore dans sa bouche pendant un mois entier, de la pleine lune à la pleine lune, sans jamais la retirer. Par la suite, cette feuille devait être recrachée dans une fiole sous les rayons purs de la lune.

Dans cette fiole, un cheveu du sorcier devait ensuite être ajouté, ainsi qu'une cuillère à café en argent de rosée qui n'avait pas vu la lumière du soleil ni été touché par les pieds de l'homme pendant sept jours et qu'une chrysalide d'un sphinx tête-de-mort. Le mélange ainsi obtenu devait ensuite être placé dans un endroit sombre et calme et ne devait plus être observé jusqu'au prochain orage.

En parallèle, à partir du moment où la feuille de mandragore avait été retirée de la bouche du sorcier, une incantation spécifique devait être prononcée tous les jours. Ce n'était qu'après le premier éclair de l'orage qu'il fallait enfin récupérer la fiole contenant la potion animagus et la boire d'un seul trait. Le sorcier ressentirait alors une vive douleur alors que son corps se transformait pour la première fois.

Avec cette méthode, le sorcier ne pouvait pas décider en quel animal il se transformerait. De plus, il y avait de nombreuses façons de rater la procédure, soit par des erreurs du sorcier, soit par des conditions environnementales défavorables. Je n'allais pas toutes les citer, il y en avait beaucoup trop, mais il était ridiculement facile d'échouer ou de se faire saboter. Une transformation animagus partielle n'était pas non plus possible. Et surtout, la forme animale du sorcier avait un signe distinctif qui permettait de l'associer facilement à l'animagus en question. A se demander si cela n'avait pas été fait exprès…

Ça, c'était la méthode utilisée par les sorciers. Sinon, le même résultat, en mieux, pouvait être atteint avec de nombreuses années de méditation et beaucoup de foi…

 _« Combien de temps encore vas-tu continuer à monologuer ? »_ Demanda Calla, sa voix résonnant dans mon esprit. _« Mais je dois bien avouer que tu es vraiment adorable sous cette forme. Mon destiné, puis-je te caresser ? »_

Je fis de mon mieux pour l'ignorer, observant mon nouveau corps. J'avais beaucoup rapetissé, ma vue était beaucoup plus près du sol qu'avant. J'étais toujours bipède, enfin plus ou moins, et mes bras n'étaient plus vraiment des bras. L'extension au niveau de mon coccyx me perturbait légèrement, mais je savais d'instinct comment m'en servir, probablement l'instinct de ma forme animale. Oh, et j'étais entièrement recouvert de plumes noires. Continuant à ne pas prêter attention à Calla qui semblait ne vouloir rien d'autre que de me prendre dans ses bras pour me câliner, j'apparus dans mon paysage mental et matérialisai devant moi un miroir, observant mon reflet.

Ma forme animagus était celle d'un magnifique corbeau !

C'était… Cool. Les animagi de type oiseau étaient censés être rares. De plus, je ne pouvais pas nier que l'idée de pouvoir m'envoler à tout moment, sans support, était quelque chose qui me fascinait grandement. Observant distraitement mon corps sous différents angles, je cherchai d'éventuels marques distinctives, en vain. Pas d'yeux verts ni de cicatrice sur le front. Rien. Je ressemblais en tout point à un corbeau normal, à part peut-être pour la lueur d'intelligence qui brillait dans mon regard.

Satisfait, je repris forme humaine.

Le reflet me montra alors un enfant de neuf ans aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs désordonnés. Une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair, décolorée mais encore assez facilement perceptible, était visible sur son front. Son corps était fin mais dissimulait une puissante musculature. Aucune graisse de bébé n'était visible. Voilà à quoi je ressemblais désormais, hit ans après être devenu Harry Potter. Mon apparence était assez similaire à celle de Daniel Radcliff, mais les différences s'accumulaient petit à petit.

Plissant les yeux, je me concentrai. Deux ailes noires surgirent alors de mon dos, à partir de mes omoplates.

Ignorant une fois de plus Calla qui faisait des petits bruits excités derrière moi, je m'observai à nouveau et réfléchis à ce que je venais de faire : une transformation partielle ! C'était quelque chose que la méthode de transformation animagus ne permettait pas de réaliser. Pourtant, par la seule force de ma volonté et à certes _beaucoup_ de méditation, j'y étais parvenu. Le pire était que ce n'était même pas quelque chose que j'avais essayé de réaliser. Pourtant, c'était logique. La méditation m'avait permis de me rapprocher de la nature et, se faisant, de l'animal en moi.

Le plus intéressant était que ma forme animagus n'avait pas les limitations habituelles des autres animagus. Je n'avais pas de marque distinctive et je pouvais faire des transformations partielles. Etait-ce parce que ma méthode était meilleure ou parce que mes capacités métamorphomagiques avaient sublimé la transformation ? Je ne pouvais vraiment pas dire quelle réponse était la bonne, peut-être les deux… En tout cas, mes capacités animagus et métamorphomage étaient compatibles. Cela ne faisait que confirmer ma théorie selon laquelle les métamorphomages étaient des animagus de type humain.

Souriant avec satisfaction, je reportai finalement mon attention sur Calla en me tournant vers elle.

« Alors, à quoi est-ce que je ressemble ? »

« Diaboliquement séduisant, mon destiné. » Affirma-t-elle avec passion et dévotion. « Tu ressembles à un ange déchu… »

Cela me fit sourire, bien que j'étais légèrement agacé par sa façon de m'appeler son destiné. Certes, la prophétie nous destinait l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, mais j'estimais qu'elle prenait un peu trop de plaisir à me le rappeler. C'était sa façon de me taquiner.

« Un ange déchu ? » Répétai-je pensivement. « Je pensais plutôt à un ange de la mort, mais je supposes que cela marche aussi… »

Ces deux types d'anges, d'après le folklore, étaient souvent représentés sous forme humaine avec des ailes noires. Je préférais cependant être comparé à un ange de la mort plutôt qu'à un ange déchu pour une raison très simple : cela correspondait mieux à Harry Potter. L'homme qui deviendrait le maître de la Mort devenant lui-même un ange de la mort, il y avait là une certaine poésie.

« Oh~ ! » Les yeux de Calla se mirent à briller, ses pensées allant sans doute dans le même sens que les miennes. « Oui, j'approuve totalement ! » Déclara-t-elle en hochant la tête.

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné. »

Après un dernier regard à mon reflet, je fis disparaître mes ailes. Alors que ma nouvelle capacité animagus avait ses utilités, ce n'était à l'heure actuelle qu'un heureux effet secondaire de mes longues heures de méditation. Ma priorité était cependant toujours de renforcer mes défenses mentales. Tout le reste n'était que secondaire à moins que cela ne puisse contribuer à cet objectif.

Méditer m'avait permis de faire d'énormes progrès, de même pour les arts martiaux. Mon esprit était plus aiguisé et concentré sur mon objectif que jamais. Même Calla m'aidait de son mieux. J'avais fait à peu près tout ce qu'il était possible de faire pour rendre mon esprit impénétrable et ininterprétable. La seule chose qu'il me limitait désormais était le temps. Il me restait seulement deux ans avant de recevoir ma lettre pour Poudlard. A ce moment-là, je devrais mettre mes défenses mentales à l'épreuve contre le plus puissant legilimens du monde. Et non, pour une fois, il ne s'agissait pas de Dumbledore.

Je parlais du choixpeau magique.

Cet artefact, créé par les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, allait être mon plus grand défi. Qu'il puisse ou non lire dans mon esprit, tout dépendrait de ce seul fait. Je ne voulais vraiment pas me confronter au choixpeau, mais c'était un choix que je n'avais pas. Tout ce que je pouvais faire à l'heure actuelle était de me préparer et d'espérer que cela suffise…

* * *

Bien, ce sera tout pour ce chapitre !

Avec ça, le mini-arc de l'enfance est terminé. Le prochain chapitre rattrapera le canon et l'on pourra vraiment commencer à me voir interagir avec les personnages de l'univers Harry Poter.

Petite question : que pensez-vous de Calla ?

Comme d'habitude, si jamais il y a des points que vous souhaitez éclaircir, n'hésitez pas à me demander.

Le Facebook : LigueDesChroniqueurs/ (à ajouter après le lien url Facebook)

Le Discord : /8B6nZJ2 (Enlevez les espaces pour utiliser le lien url et le tour est joué !)

Le Tipeee : keysapocalypses (à ajouter après le lien url Tipeee)

En outre, merci à Flavien Donnet, à Alexis Cassaigne et à Naxedim pour leur contribution !

A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous, me revoilà !

Désolé pour ce nouveau retard, la vie réelle m'a rattrapé et m'a obligé une fois de plus à réviser mes priorités. Heureusement, la plupart de cela est maintenant réglé. Un rythme un peu plus régulier (toutes les deux semaines) devrait donc revenir sous peu.

Sur ce, je vous ai déjà assez fait attendre, alors bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4 : Introduction au monde magique, enfin !_**

 _« Le temps est enfin venu… »_ Songeai-je avec un mélange d'impatience et d'appréhension alors que je regardai la lettre en parchemin jauni qui venait juste d'arriver.

C'était sans doute juste mon imagination qui me jouait des tours, mais j'avais l'étrange sensation que cette enveloppe était lourde. Je ne parlais pas d'un poids dans le sens physique, mais plutôt dans le sens de ce qu'elle représentait. C'était une passerelle, une porte vers un nouveau monde dont je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'en faire partie. Parce que Dumbledore et Voldemort.

La lettre toujours en main, je ne l'ouvris pas tout de suite. Je pris encore quelques instants pour l'observer comme je le ferais d'une créature potentiellement dangereuse, voire mortelle. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'attendais, peut-être était-ce simplement l'hésitation qui me retenait. Ce n'était pas comme si des réponses ou des secrets allaient m'être révélés si je continuais à repousser l'inévitable. Finalement, je pris une profonde inspiration et me résolus à en lire le contenu, même si je le connaissais déjà.

 _COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

 _Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

 _Cher Mr Potter,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice-adjointe_

Il y avait également une seconde page contenant les fournitures scolaires attendues.

 _COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD - ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Uniforme :_

 _Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :_

 _1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_

 _2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)_

 _3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_

 _4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)_

 _Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

 _Livres et manuels :_

 _Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_

 _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), par Miranda Fauconnette_

 _Histoire de la magie, par Bathilda Tourdesac_

 _Magie théorique, par Adalbert Lasornette_

 _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, par Emeric G. Changé_

 _Mille herbes et champignons magiques, par Phyllida Augirolle_

 _Potions magiques, par Arsenius Beaulitron_

 _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, par Norbert Dragonneau_

 _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, par Quentin Jentremble._

 _Fournitures :_

 _1 baguette magique_

 _1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_

 _1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal_

 _1 télescope_

 _1 balance en cuivre_

 _Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud._

 _IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI._

… Je n'étais honnêtement pas très impressionné. J'étais bien conscient qu'il s'agissait du minimum attendu, ou du moins j'espérais vraiment que c'était le cas, mais même ainsi cela me semblait peu. Ce que je trouvais le plus dommageable était l'absence totale de toute forme d'introduction au monde magique. Les émetteurs de cette lettre s'attendaient à ce que le récepteur connaisse le sujet. Je savais que les sorciers de première génération recevaient par la suite la visite d'un professeur pour leur expliquer plus en détail ce qu'était le monde sorcier. Tom Jedusor avait par exemple reçu la visite de Dumbledore. Cela n'avait pas été le cas pour Harry, dont tout le monde s'était attendu à ce qu'il connaisse déjà le monde magique alors que, clairement, ce n'était pas le cas. La présence d'Hagrid n'était due qu'à l'absence de réponse d'Harry aux centaines de lettres qu'il avait reçues et, même alors, il ne s'était présenté que le dernier jour, à la date limite. Qu'il s'agisse de l'anniversaire d'Harry n'était donc qu'une coïncidence fortuite et pratique.

Mais revenons sur le sujet des lettres…

De ce que je savais du monde sorcier, le statut du secret était gardé de façon très stricte, de nombreuses sanctions étant prévues pour les contrevenants. Sachant cela, comment l'envoi de _centaines_ de lettres à une même adresse respectait-il le statut du secret ? Parce qu'on parlait là de lettres envoyées par des hiboux, et non par la poste, comme en témoignait le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de timbre sur celle que j'avais moi-même reçu aujourd'hui, tout comme il n'y en avait pas eu sur celles envoyées à Harry. En fait, même si cela avait été envoyé par la poste, cela aurait attiré l'attention. Des centaines de lettres, toutes adressées à la même personne et provenant du même destinataire, envoyées en même temps et ce sur plusieurs jours… Non, ce n'était absolument pas discret !

Enfin bref…

Les lettres avaient donc été apportées par des hiboux. Or, de manière générale, un hibou ne transportait qu'une lettre, parfois deux. Sachant qu'une lettre était accrochée à la patte du hibou, il était très rare de dépasser deux lettres par hibou, le maximum théorique étant quatre lettres, soit deux par patte. Même ainsi, il faudrait au minimum plusieurs dizaines de hiboux pour apporter ces centaines de lettres à destination. D'un point de vue extérieur, cela donnerait probablement l'impression d'un exode massif et inhabituelle de la population des hiboux, surtout que, dans les livres, cela s'était produit pendant plusieurs jours. Et c'était en partant du principe que personne ne voit les hiboux déposer du courrier.

On pouvait difficilement faire pire en matière de discrétion.

Même maintenant, je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à comprendre ce qu'avait bien pu penser Dumbledore pour penser que c'était une bonne idée de faire une telle chose, parce que cela ne pouvait être que lui. Minerva McGonagall, la seule autre personne à pouvoir écrire légitimement ces lettres, aurait plutôt pris la peine de se déplacer personnellement pour comprendre pourquoi un élève n'avait pas prise la peine de répondre, surtout Harry Potter. Elle n'aurait définitivement pas envoyé des centaines de lettres à un enfant. Ce genre de comportement était plus digne d'un contrôleur des impôts que d'un directeur d'école, sans parler du caractère intimidant de la chose. En toute honnêteté, quelle famille normale accepterait d'envoyer leur enfant dans une école qui était littéralement prête à les harceler de centaines de lettres juste pour une réponse de quelques mots ? C'était totalement contreproductif !

La seule « bonne » raison que je pouvais trouver était que cela avait pour objectif que d'exacerber encore davantage la haine déjà bien violente des Dursley à l'égard d'Harry et de la magie en général. Si c'était le cas, alors Dumbledore était soit un adepte du plus grand bien soit un seigneur des ténèbres qui se faisait passer pour son contraire. Cela pourrait également être un Dumbledore qui voulait juste faire la bonne chose et qui faisait simplement un _très_ gros excès de zèle. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment mais la possibilité existait.

Cela ne changeait cependant rien au fait qu'Harry avait été harcelé par des centaines de lettres, une première dans l'histoire et quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire.

Plissant les yeux, mon regard dériva vers le couloir, à la porte entrouverte de la cuisine d'où les voix étouffées des Dursley étaient audibles. Le plus dur restait à faire. J'allais devoir les convaincre que je devais aller à Poudlard, pas qu'ils aient réellement le choix en la matière. Même moi, je ne l'avais pas. Le problème était que Pétunia et Vernon pensaient le contraire, et ils n'hésiteraient pas à utiliser leur autorité illusoire pour tenter de m'interdire de me rendre à l'école des sorciers.

Soupirant, je me rendis dans la cuisine, le courrier des Dursley dans une main et ma lettre dans l'autre.

Sans un mot, je plaçai le courrier devant Vernon, qui se contenta de grogner avant de continuer à manger son petit déjeuner, ne me jetant même pas un regard. M'installant également à table, je me contentai de placer ma lettre devant moi, bien en évidence, et attendit patiemment que quelqu'un la remarque. Cela ne se fit pas attendre. Dès que Dudley eut fini son propre repas, il se mit à lorgner dans ma direction et remarqua immédiatement le document suspect.

« Papa ! Papa, regarde ! Harry a reçu une quelque chose ! » S'exclama-t-il, essayant de prendre la lettre pour la montrer à son père. Malheureusement pour lui, je fus plus rapide. Attrapant son bras en vol, je le forçai à prendre du recul.

« C'est à moi. » Me contentai-je de dire, mon attention toujours sur le couple Dursley.

Comme attiré par le bruit, le regard de Vernon glissa dans ma direction avant de se poser sur la fameuse lettre. Un étrange phénomène se produisit alors, assez étrange et presque fascinant à regarder. Le visage de l'homme se figea soudainement, devenant de plus en plus blanc jusqu'à ce que, finalement, toute couleur en disparaisse. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de se souvenir de comment respirer et, même alors, son souffle était tremblant et incertain. Pétunia n'était pas mieux loti, son propre visage figé en une expression d'horreur absolue alors qu'elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » Annonçai-je alors, ce qui eut pour effet de reporter leur attention sur moi.

« Garçon, donne-moi cette lettre. » Ordonna Vernon, faisant de son mieux pour empêcher sa voix de trembler et se montrer sévère. Sans grand succès.

« Bien sûr. » Acceptai-je avec un hochement de tête. Pourtant, je ne bougeai pas. « Mais avant ça, nous devons _vraiment_ avoir une discussion concernant certaines choses que vous essayez de me cacher. »

« H-Harry, nous ne te cachons rien. Rien du tout. » Essaya de m'assurer Pétunia, clairement peu habituée à mentir. « Cette lettre doit être un canular, une mauvaise blague. »

« Une blague ? » Répétai-je pensivement, gagnant un hochement de tête un peu trop rapide de la femme. « C'est amusant que tu penses ça alors que tu ne l'as même pas encore lu. Je trouve également que tu penses tout de suite que je parle de cette lettre quand je dis que vous me cacher des choses. On dirait presque que vous savez déjà ce qu'elle contient. »

« Ne prends pas ce ton avec nous, mon garçon ! » S'exclama Vernon, commençant déjà à élever la voix.

« Et je remarque que tu ne nies pas mes propos, _Vernon_. » Répliquai-je, mes yeux se posant brièvement sur lui avant de recommencer à observer Pétunia.

Contrairement au Harry original, je n'avais jamais considéré Vernon et Pétunia comme mon oncle et ma tante et ne les avais jamais appelé comme tel. Cela avait eu pour effet secondaire imprévu, mais pas indésirable de rendre ces deux-là plus tolérables lorsqu'ils étaient à peu près de bonne humeur puisque je ne leur rappelais pas constamment que j'étais membre de leur famille. Maintenant, cependant, cela se retournait contre eux. Refuser de les appeler oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia signifiait que je n'acceptais pas leur autorité. Et à en juger par leur expression constipée, ils commençaient aussi à s'en rendre compte.

« Harry… Il n'est pas trop tard. » Déclara prudemment Pétunia, me regardant comme si j'étais sur le point de la mordre à tout moment. « Donne-nous cette lettre et nous pouvons oublier tout ce qui vient de se produire et passer à autre chose. »

« Hum… Non. » Refusai-je après avoir fait semblant de réfléchir pendant un instant. « Je crois que je vais continuer. Il y a des choses que je _veux_ savoir et que je _vais_ savoir. Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix en la matière, il s'agit de mon héritage. »

« Maintenant ça suffit, mon garçon ! » Grogna Vernon, se levant lourdement de sa chaise pour se donner l'air plus imposant. « Cette petite rébellion a assez duré. Donne-nous cette lettre et va dans ta chambre ! Nous ne voulons pas de ces monstruosités et de ces bizarreries dans cette maison. Nous sommes une famille parfaitement normale et cela restera ainsi ! »

« Une famille normale, hein ? » Répétai-je, ma voix dégoulinant de sarcasme. « Parce qu'avoir assez de graisse corporelle pour nécessiter d'acheter des vêtements faits sur mesure est _totalement_ normal ! Tout comme il est _absolument_ normal de faire d'un placard à balais une chambre pour un enfant. Et le fait de rejeter un membre de sa famille parce qu'il est différent est également _parfaitement_ normal. Soyons sérieux, votre désir pour une vie normale est si fort et obsédé qu'il en est anormal. »

Le visage de Vernon devint rouge de colère, une veine se mit à battre sur sa tempe et une autre sur son cou, donnant ainsi l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Contournant la table, il s'avança vers moi et leva la main dans une tentative de me gifler ou de me frapper. J'étais prêt, cependant. D'un geste fluide, j'interceptai le bras en mouvement, l'attrapant par le poignet, et le forçai à s'arrêter. Malgré la force du coup, je ne bronchai pas, ne tremblai même pas.

En dépit de ma maigre constitution, je possédais une forte et dense musculature, largement supérieure à la moyenne d'un adulte alors que ce corps n'avait que 11 ans. Naturellement, je le devais à mes capacités métamorphomagiques et à plusieurs années d'une formation si intense que mon corps se serait brisé sans mes dons. Les vêtements de Dudley que je portais, beaucoup trop larges, dissimulait ce fait. Cela ne le rendait pas moins vrai. Vernon ne le savait cependant pas, aucun Dursley ne le savait. Les résultats de mon entrainement, outre l'aspect mental, avaient été un secret que j'avais férocement caché justement pour prévenir une situation comme celle-ci, quelque chose qui heureusement ne s'était jamais produit auparavant.

« Frapper quelqu'un dont les opinions sont différentes de vous… Je suppose que ça aussi, c'est un comportement normal ? » Commentai-je, encore une fois avec sarcasme. Alors seulement je relâchai son bras.

Vernon recula comme s'il avait été brulé, frottant son poignet en me fixant d'un air hébété. Son visage avait repris une teinte un peu pâle, bien que pas autant que la première fois. Jetant un coup d'œil à Pétunia, je vis qu'elle me fixait avec un mélange d'horreur, de prudence et d'hésitation, comme si j'étais une bête sauvage prête à me déchainer à tout instant. Honnêtement, je me fichais de ce qu'elle pensait. Pétunia n'était rien pour moi, elle ne l'avait jamais été. Le seul dont je me souciais ne serait-ce qu'un peu, c'était Dudley, et uniquement parce qu'il n'était techniquement pas responsable de ses actes. Son comportement n'était que le fruit de son éducation. Je ne l'aimais pas mais je ne le blâmais pas non plus pour l'incapacité de ses parents à élever correctement un enfant.

Maintenant, s'il pouvait juste arrêter de me regarder avec ce regard stupide et ahuri…

« Alors, pouvons-nous discuter comme des gens civilisés ou allez-vous continuer à montrer à quel point votre raisonnement sur la normalité est ridicule et faussé ? »

« … D'accord. » Accepta finalement Pétunia, clairement la plus raisonnable du couple, peut-être parce qu'elle avait déjà une expérience préalable avec le monde magique sous la forme de Severus Rogue et de Lily Evans, sa propre sœur. « Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Je suis tenté de dire tout, mais c'est un sujet dont vous ne voulez clairement pas parler et dont vous avez sans doute voulu en savoir le moins possible. Je vais donc me contenter de poser trois questions qui me tiennent à cœur. Première question… » Mon regard se posa alors sur Dudley et je m'interrompis, hésitant à continuer. « … Avant de commencer, êtes-vous sûr de vouloir laisser Dudley entendre ce dont nous sommes sur le point de parler ? »

Clignant des yeux, le couple se regarda avant de se tourner vers leur fils, ayant visiblement oublié qu'il était encore là.

« Duddy, mon chéri, peux-tu aller dans ta chambre ? » Demanda gentiment Pétunia. « Il y a quelque chose dont nous devons parler avec… Harry. »

« Non ! » Refusa Dudley en secouant la tête, ce qui fit onduler la graisse de son visage de façon aussi dégoutante que fascinante. « Si Harry peut rester, alors je veux rester aussi ! Je veux savoir ! »

Je jetai un regard discret au garçon, me retenant de soupirer de dépit. L'enfant gâté venait de se manifester. D'ordinaire, lorsque Dudley était comme ça, ses parents avaient tendance à céder. Malheureusement, parce que nous étions sur le point de parler de magie, un tabou dans cette maison, il était peu probable qu'ils acceptent de le laisser écouter. Vernon, au moins, ne le permettrait pas. Le pire était que Dudley n'était même pas intéressé par la conversation, il n'appréciait simplement pas de ne pas être le centre de l'attention. Et le fait qu'il doive partir alors que je restais était une injustice absolue à ses yeux.

« Duddy… » Pétunia semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais s'arrêta, réfléchissant. Elle regarda brièvement son mari avant de reporter son attention sur son fils. « Duddy, et si tu allais plutôt montrer à ton père comment se servir de ton nouvel ordinateur ? »

« Pétunia ? » Entendant cela, Vernon sembla incertain et hésitant.

« Hum… » L'alternative fit réellement réfléchir Dudley. Rester écouter une conversation sans intérêt à ses yeux par fierté ou montrer à son père à quel point il était doué avec l'ordinateur qu'il venait de recevoir pour son anniversaire, également par fierté ? Le choix était évident et s'imposa également à l'esprit du garçon, bien qu'après quelques instants. « Bien. » Accepta-t-il à contrecœur, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre d'un pas lourd et trainant, suivi de son père qui s'arrêta cependant à la porte de la cuisine et se retourna pour regarder sa femme.

« Pétunia ? » Répéta Vernon, l'hésitation toujours aussi évidente dans son ton. « Es-tu sûre que tu ne veux pas que je reste ? »

« Ça ira. » Lui assura la sœur de Lily avec un faible sourire. « C'est ma responsabilité. »

Cela me fit lever un sourcil. Cette décision était une étonnante preuve de courage de la part de Pétunia. Là encore, c'était la même femme qui, dans le tome 5, avait pris l'initiative de parler du monde magique après l'attaque de Dudley par des détraqueurs. Certes, cela avait été accidentel, de parler du monde magique, je veux dire, par les détraqueurs, mais Pétunia n'avait jamais tenté de nier qu'elle l'avait dit. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci que je me rappelais qu'elle partageait le sang de Lily, quelque chose que j'aurais presque tendance à oublier la plupart du temps.

Vernon grogna légèrement mais suivit Dudley dans sa chambre à l'étage, ses pas lourds résonnant bruyamment dans l'escalier.

« Alors… Que veux-tu savoir ? » Me demanda Pétunia avec une réticence évidente.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

Oui, la lettre était authentique. Oui, la magie était réelle. Et oui, j'étais moi-même pourvu de magie. Telles étaient les principales réponses aux questions que j'avais posées à Pétunia. Evidemment, ce n'était pas vraiment nouveau pour moi, bien au contraire, mais obtenir ces réponses avait été nécessaire pour justifier de mes connaissances sur le sujet. Après tout, connaître le monde magique sans que personne ne m'en ait jamais parlé aurait été plutôt suspect. Or, suspicieux était la dernière chose à laquelle je voulais être, surtout maintenant que j'étais introduit officiellement à mon héritage surnaturel. Cela voulait aussi dire Dumbledore. Surtout Dumbledore. Il était la principale raison pour laquelle je devais justifier mes connaissances.

Cela dit, le choc des cultures, pour ainsi dire, s'était révélé beaucoup moins violent que je ne l'avais anticipé. Basé sur ce que je savais des Dursley, je m'étais attendu à un déni agressif de leur part, voire à une vaine tentative d'échapper à la réalité comme cela s'était passé dans le tome 1, avec Vernon essayant de fuir les lettres magiques en guidant tout le monde au milieu de nulle part. Probablement l'un des efforts les plus intenses de la vie de Vernon Dursley, également l'un des plus futiles.

Cela ne s'était pas passé ainsi.

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi les choses avaient été aussi différentes de mes attentes, mais si je devais deviner, j'en étais probablement la raison. Non, c'était même un certitude. Mon comportement était très différent de celui d'Harry dans les événements canoniques. D'une part, en raison de mes longues et très nombreuses heures de méditation, je n'avais pratiquement jamais eu de cas de magie accidentelle et, les quelques rares fois où cela était arrivé, ce n'était rien de suffisamment visible pour que les Dursley le remarque. D'autre part, j'avais également _persuadé_ le trio à plusieurs reprises grâce à de petites touches subtiles de magie.

Mon refus de les considérer comme ma famille, et donc par extension que ma bizarrerie soit liée à eux, pourrait également avoir joué un rôle.

Dans tous les cas, ma situation actuelle était clairement meilleure que celle d'Harry au même moment. Je n'allais certainement pas m'en plaindre, même si j'appréhendais légèrement la réaction de Dumbledore s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il se passait à Privet Drive. Cela pourrait être soit positif soit l'exact contraire en fonction du type de Dumbledore auquel je serai confronté. Heureusement, indépendamment de la réaction du vieux fou, cela n'aurait pas vraiment d'impact sur moi à l'avenir parce que je n'avais pas l'intention de rester à Privet Drive beaucoup plus longtemps. Je n'avais pas l'intention de revenir chez les Dursley après ma première année.

En fait, je n'avais pas l'intention de rester chez les Dursley le reste de l'été. Je partirai probablement dans quelques jours, peu de temps après avoir acheté mes fournitures scolaires et obtenu de l'argent de mon coffre à Gringotts. Cela marquerait officiellement la fin de mon interaction avec eux. Je n'aimais pas les Dursley, mais je ne les détestais pas vraiment non plus. Ils me laissaient indifférents. Ils n'avaient jamais voulu de moi, un sentiment réciproque, mais la cohabitation forcée avait été une nécessité…

… Nécessité sur le point de disparaître puisque j'allais enfin pouvoir acquérir les moyens d'assurer mon indépendance. Et contrairement à Harry, j'avais assez de bon sens et comprenais suffisamment le monde pour ne pas croire aveuglément en Dumbledore. Ou même l'écouter du tout. Évidemment, je ferais de mon mieux pour l'éviter mais l'intérêt malsain du vieil homme pour Harry allait rendre difficile d'empêcher toute interaction. Heureusement, j'avais un plan pour repousser de telles situations pendant au moins quelques mois, voire quelques années. A tout le moins, avec ce plan, je devrais pouvoir l'empêcher de se retrouver seul en ma présence.

Mais je digressais…

Suite à la discussion avec Pétunia, j'avais envoyé ma réponse pour Poudlard. Cela n'avait pas été une confirmation mais plutôt une demande de renseignements. J'avais principalement fait part de mon scepticisme, teinté d'enthousiasme, à l'égard du monde magique et voulu avoir la possibilité de rencontrer quelqu'un pour en discuter plus en détails avant de confirmer ou d'infirmer ma participation à Poudlard. Cette lettre avait un double objectif. Le premier était de poursuivre la mascarade de l'enfant ignorant de la magie, sauf des quelques éléments dont sa tante avait connaissance. Le deuxième était de confirmer que mes connaissances théoriques du monde magiques, basées sur ce que je savais de ma vie antérieure, n'étaient pas erronées. En ce qui me concernait, il n'y avait pas une chose telle que l'excès de prudence, surtout en prenant en compte qui j'étais désormais.

En envoyant ma réponse, j'avais ainsi découvert que le hibou, ou la chouette, qui apportait la lettre de Poudlard avait pour mission d'attendre ladite réponse aussi longtemps que nécessaire jusqu'à la date limite. Sachant cela, le nombre croissant de hiboux envoyant des lettres à Harry dans le tome 1 au fil des jours avait encore moins de sens. Je ne pouvais que supposer qu'une nouvelle lettre devait être envoyée dans le cas où la première lettre était détruite, que ce soit de façon volontaire ou accidentelle, sans qu'une réponse n'ait été donnée. Cela n'expliquait cependant pas le nombre exponentiellement croissant de lettres envoyées, à moins que cela ne prenne en compte que celui qui détruisait les lettres n'était pas le destinataire d'origine de ces lettres et qu'il essayait activement d'empêcher ledit destinataire de lire son courrier.

Ceci justifierait cela, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait que c'était stupide. Il aurait été plus simple et surtout plus discret de simplement envoyer un membre du personnel sur place pour s'assurer de la situation, ce que ferait finalement Hagrid… Avec une semaine de retard.

Ah oui, j'avais également mentionné dans ma lettre que ma « famille » était très mal à l'aise envers tout ce qui concernait la magie, pas tout à fait au point de la peur, mais presque. J'avais donc demandé à ce que la personne qui se présenterait pour tout m'expliquer les choses soit aussi discret et, sans vouloir être offensant, aussi normal que possible. J'avais bien pris soin de rappeler à ce moment-là que je ne connaissais presque rien du monde magique et que je ne voulais en aucun cas être insultant envers quiconque. Naturellement, je l'avais écrit de façon beaucoup plus maladroite, de façon à ce que cela corresponde davantage à ce qui était attendu d'un enfant de 11 ans. Logiquement, cela devrait éliminer la possibilité qu'Hagrid soit celui qui se présente à Privet Drive.

Pour rappel, Hagrid mesurait plus de 3 mètres de haut. Objectivement parlant, ce n'était ni discret ni normal.

La question à présent était de savoir qui viendrait à ma rencontre pour m'expliquer ce qu'était le monde magique. Les choix étaient assez limités. Serait-ce Minerva McGonagall puisqu'elle se chargeait de l'introduction au monde magique de tous les sorciers de première génération ? Ou peut-être Dumbledore lui-même s'en chargerait dans l'espoir de renforcer son influence sur moi ? A moins que l'improbable ne se produise et que ce soit Rogue qui soit envoyé malgré sa haine envers Harry Potter ? Evidemment, c'était si sa lettre n'était pas ignorée et qu'Hagrid ne se présentait pas malgré tout. C'était une possibilité que je ne pouvais pas ignorer.

Soupirant, je me rendis dans la seconde chambre de Dudley, qui était devenue ma chambre depuis déjà quelques années. Tout comme pour les arts martiaux, il n'avait fallu qu'un peu de _persuasion_ , l'habituel mélange de confusion et de legilimancie, pour convaincre les Dursley que c'était ce que faisait une famille normale. Que ce soit la vérité ne faisait que rendre l'ironie plus amusante. C'était aussi pour cela que mon commentaire à Vernon à ce sujet avait été aussi fracassant.

Distraitement, mes yeux se posèrent sur le miroir que j'avais installé dans ma chambre peu de temps après y avoir emménagé. Le reflet qui me rendait mon regard était un rappel constant de qui j'avais été et de qui j'étais désormais. Le visage que je voyais aujourd'hui m'était à la fois familier et étranger, même après l'avoir porté pendant dix ans. Je connaissais déjà ce visage de ma vie précédente, c'était celui de Daniel Radcliffe, l'interprète d'Harry Potter dans les films. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte les premières années, mais c'était devenu particulièrement ces derniers mois.

Eh bien, même si Daniel Radcliff me regardait dans le miroir tous les jours, il y avait quelques différences entre mon visage et celui que l'on voyait dans le premier film, la principale étant que mes joues n'étaient pas joufflues par la graisse de bébé, celle-ci ayant fondu depuis longtemps en raison de mon entraînement aux arts martiaux. Mes cheveux étaient également un peu plus longs. Et surtout, la célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur mon front était désormais à peine visible, ayant véritablement commencé à cicatriser depuis la « naissance » de Calla.

Je n'étais pas mécontent de mon visage actuel mais quelques changements étaient désormais nécessaires.

Fermant les yeux pour mieux me concentrer, je commençai à canaliser mes capacités de métamorphomage. Une légère sensation de chatouillis traversa mon visage pendant quelques secondes avant de disparaitre, signe que les changements que je désirais s'étaient produits. Alors seulement, je rouvris les yeux pour observer les résultats. Même en sachant à quoi m'attendre, il me fallut une seconde pour réaliser que le visage qui me regardait dans le miroir était mon nouveau visage.

Mes cheveux noirs, constamment décoiffés et indomptables, s'étaient allongés, atteignant désormais mes épaules, et étaient devenus soyeux et légèrement bouclés. Mes yeux étaient restés verts, mais leur teinte était désormais véritablement celle de l'émeraude, donnant ainsi l'impression qu'ils scintillaient à la lumière. J'en avais également profité pour corriger ma vision, rendant obsolète mon besoin de lunettes. Pour finir, ma cicatrice, déjà presque invisible à moins de regarder attentivement, avait désormais complètement disparu. Ces changements étaient mineurs mais donnaient pourtant l'impression que j'étais une personne complètement différente. Mon apparence était désormais à mi-chemin entre celle d'Harry Potter et celle de Jon Snow même si, bizarrement et pour rester dans un contexte à la Harry Potter, cela me faisait davantage ressembler à Sirius Black qu'à James Potter… Juste un peu… De loin… A cause des cheveux…

Bref ! Je trouvais étonnamment approprié d'avoir basé mon inspiration sur le personnage de Jon Snow, d'autant plus qu'il était surnommé le roi corbeau, en référence à ma propre forme animagus. Et justement, parlant de ça…

Continuant à regarder le miroir, je passai distraitement une main dans mes cheveux et remarquai qu'une plume, aussi noire que ma chevelure, était restée accrochée entre mes doigts. C'était un étrange effet de ma capacité animagus, probablement combinée à ma capacité métamorphomagique. Même sous forme humaine, je pouvais spontanément transformer certains de mes cheveux en plumes, y compris ceux qui avaient été arrachés de mon corps tant que j'étais en contact direct avec eux. Il m'était d'ailleurs plus facile d'utiliser ma transformation animagus, basée sur l'instinct, que ma transformation métamorphomagique, basée sur la foi. Toute capacité basée sur l'instinct était toujours plus naturelle qu'une capacité basée sur la foi.

Cela dit, au cours des deux dernières années, j'avais eu l'occasion de tester un peu plus en profondeur mes capacités animagus et j'avais fait quelques découvertes surprenantes. J'avais déjà découvert que devenir animagus par méditation plutôt que par la méthode « officielle » rendait la capacité plus fluide et moins limitée ou restrictive. J'avais pu me rendre compte de cela assez rapidement par le simple fait que je pouvais faire des transformations partielles, ce qu'un animagus ordinaire ne pouvait pas faire. Je n'avais pas non plus de marque distinctive sur mon corps animal pouvant être reliée à ma forme humaine à moins que je ne le veuille. C'était cependant loin d'être les seuls avantages de devenir un animagus par méditation.

Ma forme animagus de base était celle d'un corbeau à plumes noires appartenant à l'espèce des Grands Corbeaux. Cependant, il m'était également relativement facile de devenir un corbeau de l'espèce des Petits Corbeaux, des Corbeaux familiers, des Corbeaux à queue courte… Bref, je pouvais devenir à peu près n'importe quelle espèce de corbeau presque aussi facilement que je le faisais pour ma forme de base. Mais je n'étais pas limité aux seuls corbeaux, je pouvais également devenir une corneille, un freux, un choucas, ainsi que toute espèce d'oiseau appartenant au genre _Corvus_ , avec une difficulté minime.

Ce n'était cependant pas fini !

Si je me concentrais un peu plus, il m'était possible ma gamme de transformations à tous les oiseaux d'un genre appartenant à la famille des _Corvidae_. C'était déjà plus compliqué, mais je pouvais le faire. Au-delà, il m'était toujours possible de me métamorphoser en tout oiseau d'une famille appartenant à l'ordre des _Passeriformes_. Encore une fois, la difficulté augmentait, mais j'en étais toujours capable. Et cela continuait ainsi, passer de l'ordre à la classe, puis de la classe à l'embranchement, et ainsi de suite. Plus je remontais loin dans le système de classification taxinomique, plus il m'était difficile de me transformer et de conserver cette transformation sur une durée prolongée.

Pour résumer, plus l'espèce en laquelle j'essayais de me transformer était différente de ma forme de base, plus cela me demandait de concentration et d'efforts, autant sur l'instant que sur la durée. A mesure que je m'éloignais de ma forme de base, cela devenait de moins en moins une transformation basée sur l'instinct et de plus en plus une transformation basée sur la foi. Lorsque j'inversais le principe d'évolution, ma seule véritable limite jusqu'à présent était que je ne pouvais me transformer qu'en animal qui se qualifiait d'oiseau. Cela voulait donc dire que je ne pouvais pas me transformer en chat ou en chien, leurs espèces étant trop radicalement différentes et éloignées dans le système taxinomique. Un animal ailé ou à plumes, cependant ? Pas de problème… Tant que j'y mettais le temps et l'effort, évidemment.

Pour ce qui était des oiseaux magiques… Je n'avais pas encore testé. C'était une zone d'ombre sur laquelle je n'avais pas assez d'informations pour expérimenter sans danger. Malgré mes connaissances de ma vie passée, il me faudrait donc faire quelques recherches pour déterminer s'il était possible ou non de me transformer en un oiseau d'origine magique. En théorie, ça l'était. Après tout, les seules restrictions étaient la volonté et l'imagination d'une personne. Cependant, cela n'avait jamais été, et n'était toujours pas, une priorité pour moi. Je comptais cependant me pencher sur la question dans quelques semaines, une fois installé à Poudlard. Une fois passé le danger avec le choixpeau magique, tous mes autres projets pourraient aller de l'avant.

Pour le moment, cependant, je ne pouvais que laisser tout cela en attente.

Soupirant, je commençais à préparer mes affaires. Je devais encore trier ce que je comptais emmener avec moi à Poudlard. Certes, je pouvais le faire après ma visite au Chemin de Traverse, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de m'attarder chez les Dursley une fois avoir été officiellement introduit au monde magique. Il était donc préférable de faire cela maintenant pour ne pas perdre de temps. C'était la seule chose vraiment importante qu'il me restait à faire désormais.

Fouillant ma chambre, je récupérai rapidement les diverses choses évidentes. Mes vêtements furent les premiers à être rassemblés. Oui, _mes_ vêtements, pas ceux de Dudley, c'était un autre petit détail qu'un peu de _persuasion_ avait réglé. Je n'en avais pas beaucoup, le reste de ma garde-robe étant en effet constitué de vieux vêtements de Dudley, mais c'était suffisant pour l'instant. Je pourrais renouveler tout ça plus tard. Sans plus de cérémonie, je les rangeai rapidement dans ma malle, temporairement, puisque j'avais l'intention d'acheter une nouvelle malle, magique cette fois-ci, au Chemin de Traverse.

Poursuivant ma tâche, je fouillai rapidement parmi les bibelots éparpillés dans la chambre, anciennes possessions de Dudley qu'il avait brisées puis abandonnées sans plus de cérémonie. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi il n'avait pas tout simplement jeté ce qu'il avait cassé, peut-être une façon pour Dudley de montrer sa superficialité, collectionnant ce qu'on lui offrait et refusant de s'en séparer parce que, même détruit et rendu inutile, cela restait à lui. Oui, c'était probablement ça. Il avait eu une deuxième chambre juste pour stocker ses jouets cassés, après tout, du moins jusqu'à ce que je la récupère.

Cela ne l'avait cependant pas empêché de continuer à stocker tout ce qu'il cassait dans ma chambre, juste pour éviter d'encombrer la sienne. Même si je logeais dans cette chambre, cela restait officiellement la _seconde_ chambre de Dudley.

Ces réflexions, bien qu'occupant mon esprit, n'arrêtèrent pas mon corps de poursuivre ce qu'il faisait. Et même si mon esprit dérivait, une partie de mon attention était toujours concentré sur ce que je faisais. Distraitement, je fouillai chacune de mes cachettes dans cette chambre, récupérant tout ce que j'estimais pouvoir être utile. Le dictionnaire latin-anglais qui se trouvait dans l'une d'elles entrait définitivement dans cette catégorie étant donné que la plupart des sorts avaient une incantation en latin. Certains, plus rares, étaient en grec. Et ceux en langage moderne étaient si peu nombreux qu'on pourrait probablement les compter sur les doigts d'une main, peut-être deux.

J'avais justement une théorie à ce sujet, encore une. Selon moi, il était probablement que plus une langue était ancienne, plus elle s'imprégnait de magie, rendant les sorts avec une incantation dans ladite langue naturellement plus puissants au fil du temps. Inversement, plus une langue était jeune, moins elle était imprégnée de magie et donc moins un sort dans cette langue serait naturellement puissant. Encore une fois, ce n'était qu'une théorie, mais cela semblait correspondre à ce que j'avais pu déduire des livres. Le meilleur exemple de cela était l'existence des runes, dont un cours entier y était dédié à Poudlard. Les runes étaient issues d'anciens systèmes d'écriture provenant de langues mortes depuis des siècles. Littéralement, il s'agissait d'alphabets. Or les alphabets basés sur ces runes étaient bien plus utiles, magiquement parlant, que l'alphabet moderne.

Quant à la raison pour laquelle j'avais un dictionnaire latin-anglais, je l'avais acheté pas cher dans une brocante et l'avait gardé spécialement pour aujourd'hui.

Alors que je terminais de fouiller ma chambre, la découverte de quelque chose dans l'une de mes cachettes me fit froncer les sourcils. Sous mon lit, dissimulé sous une lame de parquet au même endroit où Harry avait caché les gâteaux d'anniversaire qu'il avait reçus de ses amis dans le tome 4, je venais de trouver une simple feuille de papier gribouillé de chiffres et de lettres à peine lisibles. Celle-ci m'était familière pour la simple raison que c'était mon écriture et que c'était moi qui l'avais caché là.

Cette feuille de papier n'était pas unique en son genre, loin de là. Elle n'était qu'une partie d'un ensemble que j'avais créé plusieurs années auparavant. Quelques années auparavant, lorsque mon occlumancie était encore très peu auparavant, je craignais d'oublier des éléments et des détails importants de l'univers Harry Potter. Parce que oui, l'occlumancie permettait d'organiser son esprit, favorisant ainsi la conservation des souvenirs, pouvant ainsi aller jusqu'à développer une mémoire eidétique. Je n'en étais pas encore là mais ma mémoire s'était considérablement améliorée à mesure que mon occlumancie s'était développée.

Ce qui me faisait penser que, ces derniers temps, j'avais senti que je m'approchais de quelque chose lors de mes méditations, comme si j'étais sur le point de franchir un nouveau seuil. Je n'étais pas tout à fait sur de comment le décrire, ou même de ce que c'était… Mais je m'égarais !

A l'époque, cependant, même si je m'étais douté de cela, cela n'avait pas été une certitude et, dans le cas où je me serais trompé, il avait été primordial pour moi d'archiver ces informations pour éviter d'oublier quoi que ce soit d'important. Le problème était qu'écrire ce qui était essentiellement l'avenir composait un risque existentiel, surtout si j'étais surveillé par Dumbledore comme je le pensais. Déjà qu'à ce moment-là je n'avais aucune certitude que mes pensées n'étaient pas déjà espionnées…

L'idéal aurait été que je puisse écrire mes souvenirs sur un ordinateur, le risque qu'un sorcier y accède, où sache même comment s'en servir, étant pratiquement inexistant. Il n'y avait qu'un minuscule problème au fait de posséder un ordinateur : Dudley. Sans surprise, Dudley était un garçon pourri gâté et capricieux à cause de l'éducation de ses parents. A cause de cela, il ne supportait pas qu'Harry ait les mêmes choses que lui, privilèges inclus. Evidemment, il détestait encore plus qu'Harry possède quelque chose que lui ne possédait pas, mais je digressais. Toujours était-il que le fils Dursley possédait déjà un ordinateur et qu'il ne m'aurait pas laissé en avoir un ou utiliser le sien. Ne me restait donc que l'utilisation du papier et du crayon… Mais il ne fallait pas que d'autres que moi puissent lire ce que j'écrivais !

Pour cette raison, j'avais décidé de crypter ce que j'écrivais. Pour ce faire, je m'étais basé sur le système hexadécimal, un système de notation beaucoup utilisé en informatique, en particulier pour le codage des couleurs.

Le système hexadécimal avait une base de 16, utilisant donc seize symboles allant de 0 à 9, puis de A à F. Evidemment, l'alphabet était composé de vingt-six lettres, ce qui nécessitait de crypter les dix dernières lettres de l'alphabet, ce que je faisais en reprenant l'alphabet à l'envers. Ainsi, le chiffre 0 correspondait à la lettre A, 1 à B, 2 à C et ainsi de suite. Cependant, la confusion commençait à partir du dixième symbole du système hexadécimal. En effet, A correspondait à la lettre J, B à K, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à F qui correspondait à la lettre P. Et à partir de là, Q correspondrait à Z, R à Y et ainsi de suite… De plus, chaque mot était séparé par un tiret. La ponctuation était inexistante pour éviter qu'un observateur occasionnel comprenne qu'il s'agissait d'un code mais également parce qu'une ponctuation n'était simplement pas nécessaire.

Pour l'exemple, avec mon cryptage, « bonjour » s'écrivait 1ED9EVY.

Ce cryptage, basé sur deux codages différents, sécurisait considérablement ce que j'écrivais. Et pourtant, même alors, cela ne m'avait pas suffi. Paranoïaque comme je l'étais, j'avais ajouté une sécurité supplémentaire à ce cryptage. Tout ce que j'écrivais, je l'écrivais non pas en anglais, mais en français, la langue maternelle de ma première vie. Honnêtement, qui irait imaginer qu'un enfant de moins de 11 ans, élevé par une famille ne parlant que l'anglais et n'ayant jamais appris d'autres langues que l'anglais, sache parler et écrire en français ? Même pour les sorciers, aussi crédules qu'ils puissent l'être, une telle chose était absurde.

Quant à la raison pour laquelle j'étais surpris de voir cette feuille de papier contenant mon propre cryptage, c'était tout simplement parce que cela faisait plus de deux ans que je ne l'avais plus utilisé. Plus que cela, je m'étais débarrassé de toutes les preuves physiques de ce cryptage, brulant discrètement les papiers en question. Encore une fois, paranoïaque comme je l'étais, j'avais enterré une partie des cendres dans le jardin, tandis qu'une autre partie avait été jeté dans les toilettes, à la fois chez les Dursley et à l'école.

Visiblement, j'avais oublié une page… Etrange…

Une lecture rapide me rassura quant au contenu de la feuille en question. Il s'agissait de l'une des dernières pages que j'avais écrites, le contenu n'était donc pas compréhensible hors contexte, même après décryptage. Même si c'était rassurant, je ne mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me réprimander pour cette grave négligence de ma part. Si cela avait été une autre page, en particulier l'une des premières, cela aurait pu s'avérer beaucoup plus problématique. Certes, il était très peu probable qu'un sorcier trouve l'une de mes pages cryptées et soit capable de la décoder, mais la possibilité existait. C'était pour éviter qu'une telle chose se produise que j'avais détruit toute preuve de mes connaissances du futur… Ou au moins ce serait le cas à partir de maintenant.

Ecrasant la feuille de papier en boule, je la mis dans ma bouche et entrepris de l'avaler, effaçant ainsi la dernière preuve physique compromettante. Ce fut… Plus difficile que je ne l'avais imaginé, mais j'y parvins malgré tout avec un peu d'efforts et beaucoup de salive. Si j'avais eu un peu plus de temps, je m'en serais débarrassé de la même façon que les autres mais, malheureusement, je n'avais pas ce temps. Selon mes estimations, il ne me restait que quelques minutes avant qu'un professeur de Poudlard ne se présente pour m'introduire au monde magique.

Et je ne voulais en aucun cas avoir une telle preuve compromettante en ma possession à ce moment-là.

Et justement, quelques instants à peine après m'être débarrassé de ladite page, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sans surprise, personne n'alla répondre, les Dursley se faisant particulièrement silencieux alors qu'ils restaient résolument dans leur chambre. Eh bien, Vernon et Dursley étaient silencieux, Dudley l'était déjà beaucoup moins mais jouait néanmoins dans sa chambre, ayant été ordonné d'y rester jusqu'à mon départ, puisque la réunion, à ma demande, aurait lieu hors du domicile des Dursley. Dudley avait d'ailleurs été tellement surpris d'être ordonné qu'il avait obéi sans poser de question. Je n'avais cependant aucun doute qu'il se vengerait plus tard en se montrant encore plus gâté et insupportable pour compenser.

Sans me presser, je descendis les escaliers, vérifiant au passage mon occlumancie, m'assurant que mon esprit était toujours aussi impénétrable que jamais. Arrivé devant la porte, je pris une légère inspiration, puis l'ouvrit. Là, je me figeai. Je m'étais attendu à beaucoup de choses, presque à tout en fait. Mais pas à tout, visiblement. Je m'en rendais compte à présent alors que je continuai à fixer la personne qui se trouvait devant moi.

« Harry Potter ? » La personne, une femme, cligna des yeux de surprise et de confusion. Me voyant acquiescer, elle s'en remit rapidement. « Bonjour, je suis le professeur Vector, de Poudlard. Je suis venu pour répondre aux questions que vous pourriez vous poser concernant votre adhésion à votre nouvelle école et, par extension à votre nouveau monde. »

* * *

Et voilà, ce sera tout pour ce chapitre ! Maintenant que j'ai rattrapé le canon, les choses devraient s'enchaîner assez rapidement.

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié.

Comme d'habitude, si jamais il y a des points que vous souhaitez éclaircir, n'hésitez pas à me demander.

Le Facebook : LigueDesChroniqueurs/ (à ajouter après le lien url Facebook)

Le Discord : /8B6nZJ2 (Enlevez les espaces pour utiliser le lien url et le tour est joué !)

Le Tipeee : keysapocalypses (à ajouter après le lien url Tipeee)

En outre, merci à Flavien Donnet, à Alexis Cassaigne et à Naxedim pour leur contribution !

A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonne année à tous (avec du retard, je sais, désolé).

Suite à un malheureux problème avec mon ordinateur, j'ai été dans l'incapacité de publier ce chapitre plus tôt, faute de pouvoir le terminer. De plus, parce que je suis en stage la moitié de janvier et que je déménage fin-janvier, il n'y aura pas de nouveaux chapitres avant février.

Désolé encore pour le désagrément.

Sur ce, assez parlé de malheurs, bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5 : Arrivée au Chemin de Traverse._**

Ceci… Ceci n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais prévu. Honnêtement, j'avais pensé que ce serait McGonnagall qui se présenterait. Après tout, de par sa position de vice-directrice de Poudlard, elle était la principale responsable de l'introduction des sorciers de nouvelle génération au monde magique. J'avais également anticipé le fait que ma demande soit ignorée et que Hagrid se présente comme cela avait été le cas dans le livre 1. Même dans le pire scénario, je m'étais attendu à ce que Dumbledore lui-même apparaisse devant ma porte pour jouer au grand-père bienveillant alors qu'il tentait de me manipuler dans l'ombre. De ce que je savais, ces trois-là étaient véritablement les trois seules possibilités logiques. Tout autre professeur, ou personnel de Poudlard, aurait dû être une variable négligeable.

Par exemple, Filius Flitwick était un très bon professeur, et l'un de mes préférés d'après ce que j'avais lu sur lui, mais en raison de sa petite taille, il ne pouvait pas à proprement parlé être considéré comme « normal ». De même, Pomona Chourave, en tant que professeur, était très passionnée de son sujet. Elle semblait cependant n'avoir aucune forme de connaissances du monde non-magique. Binns n'était pas une possibilité puisqu'il était… Eh bien… Un fantôme. Quirrel n'aurait probablement même pas pu s'approcher de chez les Dursley en raison des protections en place. Dans le cas d'Irma Pince, de Poppy Pomfresh et d'Argus Rusard, respectivement bibliothécaire, infirmière et concierge, ce n'était tout simplement pas leur rôle d'introduire de futurs élèves à leur nouveau monde… Pas plus que celui d'Hagrid, si l'on y pensait… Même si l'idée de Rusard devant introduire des élèves au monde magique était amusante. Quant à Rogue, devais-je même expliquer en quoi c'était une mauvaise idée de lui demander d'introduire _Harry Potter_ au monde magique ?

Mais les autres professeurs ? Je ne les avais même pas pris en compte dans mes calculs. Ils n'enseignaient aucun des cours principaux, se limitant à enseigner des cours optionnels à partir de la troisième année. La majorité de la population étudiante n'avait donc pratiquement pas d'interactions avec la plupart de ces professeurs durant leur scolarité. Ils n'étaient pas directeurs d'une maison ou même simplement professeur référent ou l'équivalent magique si cela existait même. L'impact d'eux introduisant des élèves au monde magique en serait donc considérablement amoindri, pour ne pas dire totalement annulé, par l'absence de contact. C'était donc complètement contre-productif. Au final, ils n'étaient rien de plus que des figurants dans l'histoire d'Harry Potter. Eh bien, en théorie…

Mais comme le disait le proverbe : « aucun plan ne survit au contact de l'ennemi ».

Il suffisait de mettre en perspective un minuscule détail que je n'avais tout simplement pas pris en compte dans toutes mes planifications, quelque chose de si évident que je ne l'avais même pas remarqué : les gens n'étaient pas des automates. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas partie de l'histoire qu'ils n'existaient pas. Autrement dit, ce n'était pas parce que leur rôle dans l'histoire était minime, voire négligeable, que leur réalité se limitait à cet état de fait. Une personne, une personne _réelle_ , évoluait bien au-delà de cet aspect unidimensionnel. Or, c'était exactement ainsi que je les avais imaginés.

C'était ma plus grande erreur, quelque chose que je ne réalisais que maintenant que la réalité m'avait littéralement giflé les faits à la figure.

Le professeur Vector, qui marchait à côté de moi vers notre actuelle destination, n'était pas qu'un rôle, qu'une fonction, qu'un détail narratif dans le récit. Elle était tellement plus que ça, un individu avec sa propre personnalité, son propre caractère, ses propres désirs et envies. En bref, elle était une entité complexe, tout comme je l'étais, mais à sa manière. Elle était unique, comme l'était chaque personne que je rencontrais dans la rue, qu'il s'agisse de ma vie actuelle ou passée. Mais surtout, elle n'était pas un personnage de fiction ! Dans ma vie passée, elle l'avait été, comme tout l'univers d'Harry Potter, mais ce n'était plus le cas désormais puisque je faisais désormais également partie de cette fiction… Fiction qui était devenue ma réalité.

Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais véritablement assimilé ce fait. Intellectuellement, je le _savais_ , j'étais devenu Harry Potter après tout. Mais dans la pratique j'étais toujours resté profondément détaché de la réalité, principalement à cause de mes séances de méditation pour protéger mon esprit de toute influence extérieure. Certes, l'acte lui-même était plus ou moins magique par nature, ou au moins l'occlumancie l'était, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait que je n'avais jusqu'à présent eu aucun véritable contact avec le monde magique. Ou plus exactement, les Dursley, par le biais de Pétunia, étaient la seule connexion existante entre moi et le monde magique. Or, je refusais de les considérer comme ma famille, à l'inverse du véritable Harry Potter, et ne les avais en fait jamais réellement considérés comme de véritables personnes. Pour moi, ils n'avaient jamais été plus que des êtres de fiction, de simples personnages secondaires sans importance dans le récit puisque, contrairement à Harry, je refusais de m'identifier à eux. Leur refus de même reconnaître l'existence de la magie n'avait fait que rendre une telle encore plus évidente à mes yeux.

Je suppose que, inconsciemment, j'avais étendu cette vision du monde à tous les personnages qui n'étaient pas des acteurs principaux des livres, dont le rôle était principalement figuratif afin de donner plus de substance aux livres, créant ainsi un véritable univers tout autour de l'intrigue principale centrée sur Harry Potter. Dans une œuvre fictive, un personnage non-nommé n'avait généralement aucune sorte d'importance et un personnage nommé qui n'était pas présenté n'avait au mieux qu'une importance mineure dans le récit. Je n'étais donc pas vraiment en tort dans ma façon de penser… A un détail près. Ce n'était pas un univers fictif. Ça ne l'était plus depuis que j'avais commencé à en faire partie. Cela signifiait entre autre que des personnages avec peu ou pas d'importance dans une histoire fictive _devenaient_ importants puisque c'était leur réalité. J'en avais actuellement la preuve à mes côtés, juste à portée de mon regard.

Le professeur Vector était une jeune femme, entre 25 et 30 ans. Elle avait une longue chevelure brune, légèrement ondulée, qui tombait en cascade jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle avait un nez fin et des pommettes hautes. Une subtile touche de maquillage était présente autour de ses yeux de couleur noisette qui me fixaient avec attention, cherchant probablement à réconcilier l'image mentale que le monde sorcier avait de moi avec mon apparence actuelle, et sur ses lèvres, pleines, dont elle semblait inconsciemment vouloir mordiller la partie inférieure. Elle portait également une robe noire, à manche longue. Ce n'était cependant pas une robe de sorcier, ou de sorcière dans ce cas, mais une véritable robe moderne provenant du monde non-magique. Ladite robe était plutôt simple et dépourvue de fioritures dans sa conception, dissimulant la majorité du corps du professeur, ainsi que ses courbes que l'on pouvait malgré tout deviner avec un peu d'imagination, ce qui lui donnait une apparence plutôt pudique. Ce n'était même pas si surprenant étant donné que le monde sorcier semblait plutôt du genre conservateur.

Dans l'ensemble, le professeur Vector était une belle femme, même si sa beauté manquait un peu du surnaturel auquel je me serais attendu d'une sorcière. Là encore, à part pour Fleur Delacour, qui était en partie Vélane et avait donc une beauté quelque peu éthérée, les livres avaient toujours implicitement suggéré que les humains magiques, à part pour le côté magique, étaient fondamentalement des humains comme les autres. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord avec cet état de fait, pour diverses raisons que j'expliquerai en temps voulu mais, sur les critères de beauté au moins, cela semblait être le cas alors peut-être que j'en demandais trop…

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que le professeur Vector était une véritable personne. Elle n'était pas qu'un nom mentionné dans un livre, ou qu'une façon de rendre l'univers de ce livre plus réaliste. Elle n'avait peut-être pas d'importance dans l'histoire principale mais elle avait sa propre histoire, sa propre importance. Elle avait des goûts et des dégoûts, des rêves et des doutes. En un mot, elle était _réelle_ , comme l'étaient tous les personnages des livres. Ce n'était que maintenant que je m'en rendais compte, et cela me laissait profondément choqué et perturbé.

Le pire était que, si je m'étais contenté de suivre rigoureusement la même histoire qu'Harry dans les livres, je n'aurai probablement jamais pris conscience de cela. Ce n'était que parce que j'avais fait quelque chose d'aussi simple que d'envoyer une lettre avant l'heure, une infime modification dans la chronologie, que cela s'était produit. Il avait suffi de changer un minuscule détail pour que la conséquence soit qu'un personnage originalement sans importance obtienne soudainement un rôle-clé dans cette histoire, _mon_ histoire. Or, même si une telle possibilité m'avait effectivement traversé l'esprit, je n'avais jamais assimilé le fait que cela puisse effectivement se produire, ou plutôt que cela puisse se produire pour autre chose qu'un personnage secondaire ayant déjà un rôle d'une certaine importance dans l'histoire d'origine, ce que n'avait pas le professeur Vector. Je ne savais pas comment réagir à une telle révélation, d'autant plus que cela aurait dû être une évidence.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils n'étaient pas au centre de mon histoire, de ma vie, qu'ils n'étaient pas les personnages principaux de la leur…

C'était une preuve de maitrise de soi de ma part que mon visage parvienne à afficher un extérieur calme et serein, quoique curieux voire perplexe, alors qu'intérieurement j'avais frôlé la mini-crise existentielle tout au long de notre discussion. Prenant discrètement une profonde inspiration pour m'éloigner de ces pensées déprimantes pour le moment et remerciant silencieusement mon occlumancie pour rendre cela beaucoup plus facile que cela n'aurait dû l'être, mon regard se posa distraitement sur le professeur Vector alors que j'essayais une fois de plus de comprendre les raisons sous-jacentes à sa présence. Je ne doutais pas de son honnêteté et de sa sincérité lorsqu'elle me disait qu'elle était là pour répondre à mes questions. Non, c'était plutôt les raisons de celui qui l'avait envoyé qui m'inquiétaient. En effet, pourquoi Dumbledore enverrait-il le professeur Vector ?

Selon toute probabilité, et en accord avec les informations contenues dans les livres, Dumbledore n'avait pas une influence particulièrement grande sur le professeur Vector. Elle ne faisait pas partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et n'avait même pas particulièrement d'interactions avec l'homme autre que celle d'un professeur avec son directeur. En toute logique, elle n'était donc pas l'une de ses adeptes. Alors pourquoi l'avoir choisi ? A quel jeu jouait Dumbledore en l'envoyant de toutes les personnes ? Quel était son objectif en faisant cela ? Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à comprendre, cela n'avait aucun sens.

… Se pourrait-il que cela ne soit en fait pas l'une des manipulations de Dumbledore ? Après tout, il n'avait rien à gagner en envoyant le professeur Sinistra me chercher, bien au contraire. Puisqu'elle n'était pas l'une de ses adeptes, elle n'avait aucune raison de faire l'éloge du directeur comme l'avait fait Hagrid dans le tome 1. Ainsi, alors que cela ne le mettait pas dans une mauvaise lumière, cela ne le présentait pas non plus sous un jour favorable au garçon impressionnable que j'étais censé être. A mes yeux, il ne serait rien de plus que le directeur de Poudlard.

Sauf que si c'était effectivement Dumbledore qui avait envoyé le professeur Sinistra, alors cela relativisait tout ce que je pensais savoir au sujet du vieil homme. Encore une fois, la seule différence entre ce qui se passait dans les livres et ma situation actuelle était due à mon interférence, ce qui signifiait que les personnes étaient censées être les mêmes que dans les livres. Or, cela sous-entendait donc que l'envoi d'Hagrid dans le tome 1 n'était en réalité pas une manipulation de Dumbledore mais une pensée sincère du directeur qu'Hagrid était le mieux placé pour introduire Harry à son nouveau monde. Eh bien, ça et faire plaisir à Hagrid. Cela voulait également dire que tout ce que je pensais être une manipulation dans les livres n'en était en fait pas une. Mais surtout, cela signifiait que Dumbledore n'était ni un seigneur des ténèbres qui se faisait passer pour un homme bienveillant, ni un manipulateur agissant pour « le plus grand bien ». Il ne serait ainsi qu'un vieil homme pensant sincèrement bien faire et dont les erreurs n'en étaient que plus dommageables.

Etait-ce cela ? Avais-je vraiment sur-interprété le personnage de Dumbledore pour voir le mal là où il n'y en avait pas ? Etait-il réellement aussi gentil et bienveillant qu'il l'était présenté dans les livres ? Honnêtement, je ne savais plus que croire, ou quoi en penser. Il y avait tout simplement trop de choses à considérer, mais je n'avais pas le temps d'y réfléchir pour le moment. Mieux valait laisser cela de côté pour l'instant et m'y repencher plus tard, lorsque j'aurais terminé ma visite du Chemin de Traverse avec le professeur Vector. C'était d'ailleurs là où nous nous rendions actuellement.

J'étais un peu excité, je devais bien l'avouer.

« Nous y sommes presque. » Annonça soudainement le professeur Vector, me distrayant ainsi de mes pensées, alors qu'elle continuait à avancer. Elle diminua cependant son rythme, me faisant ralentir à mon tour. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'elle devenait hésitante.

« Je ne vois rien. » Déclarai-je, jouant mon rôle d'enfant ignorant.

« Parce que vous ne savez pas encore où regarder, monsieur Potter. » Expliqua-t-elle avec amusement, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, sourire qui se figea un instant plus tard avant de se transformer en grimace puis de disparaître. Une fois de plus, elle hésita, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose, avant de finalement secouer la tête et de laisser un silence inconfortable s'installer.

Même si j'avais remarqué son malaise, je n'ai pas cherché à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Je savais déjà très précisément quel était le problème. Lors de notre discussion initiale, où elle m'informa de l'essentiel de ce que je devais savoir du monde magique, elle avait omis un détail primordial. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, cela n'aurait pas eu réellement d'importance mais, dans mon cas, c'était en fait tout le contraire. C'était même si important qu'il était impensable pour le monde sorcier que je ne le sache pas déjà. Dans un sens, cela se comprenait. Cela me concernait directement, après tout.

Il s'agissait du fait qu'Harry Potter était célèbre dans le monde sorcier.

Le professeur Vector avait clairement tenté de m'en parler à plusieurs reprises, y compris sur le trajet vers le Chemin de Traverse, mais à chaque fois elle avait hésité et fini par renoncer. Je ne savais pas pourquoi cela la travaillait autant, même si je soupçonnais que cela devait avoir à voir avec le fait de devoir prononcer le nom de Voldemort à un moment donné dans l'explication, mais je ne la pressais pas d'en parler. En fait, cela ne m'intéressait même pas. La célébrité dont j'avais hérité avait si peu d'intérêt à mes yeux que cela ne méritait pas que je m'attarde dessus. Je savais déjà à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir à ce sujet, y compris que le monde sorcier était dans l'erreur la plus totale. Leur crédulité était telle qu'elle frisait l'absurde et j'allais me faire un plaisir de briser leurs illusions en temps voulu.

Cela dit, une fois passé outre cette hésitation constante à me parler du sujet tabou, j'avais découvert que le professeur Vector était une personne avec qui il était agréable de discuter. Elle avait une voix douce, très agréable à écouter. Ce n'était pas le genre berçant qui faisait somnoler, mais plutôt le genre captivant qui donnait envie d'en entendre plus, quelque chose de particulièrement utile pour un professeur. Honnêtement, je me suis même surpris à prolonger la conversation juste pour pouvoir l'entendre parler un peu plus longtemps, pas que cela l'aie dérangé, au contraire. Elle semblait heureuse de partager ses connaissances. Au cours des quelques heures que nous avions passé ensemble elle avait commencé à se montrer à l'aise en ma présence, là où avant il y avait une certaine rigidité. Même si elle était toujours professionnelle, elle se montrait désormais plus décontractée.

Même si elle hésitait toujours à me parler de ma célébrité et que cette hésitation se faisait de plus en plus ressentir à mesure que l'on approchait du Chaudron Baveur.

Concernant ce dont le professeur m'avait informé lors de notre discussion d'introduction, elle avait principalement couverts les bases, surtout après un moment de maladresse où elle avait découvert que je ne savais rien du monde magique. Elle m'avait ainsi expliqué que j'étais un sorcier, ainsi que ce qu'était un sorcier. Elle m'avait ensuite parlé de Poudlard, des différents cours et des professeurs qui enseignaient chacun d'eux. A ma demande, elle avait également expliqué dans les grandes lignes en quoi consistait son propre cours, manifestement heureuse de mon intérêt. J'étais même parvenu à obtenir d'elle une promesse d'en discuter plus en détail à Poudlard, pratiquement des leçons privées même si je ne pouvais officiellement l'avoir comme professeur que dans trois ans. L'arithmancie m'intéressait plus que les autres matières pour la simple raison que j'avais peu d'informations à son sujet et que le peu que j'en savais avait révélé un immense potentiel pourtant ignoré des sorciers. La même chose s'appliquait d'ailleurs au cours de runes pour des raisons similaires.

Le professeur Vector m'avait également parlé du Chemin de Traverse, où nous allions acheter mes fournitures scolaires, ainsi que de nombreuses autres choses qu'elle estimait dignes d'intérêt. Elle ne parla cependant pratiquement pas de Dumbledore, à part brièvement pour mentionner son existence, quelque chose que j'avais noté et qui renforçait l'idée qu'elle n'était pas là pour me vanter la grandeur du vieil homme. C'était clairement un point en faveur de la théorie avec Dumbledore étant une bonne personne faisant simplement des erreurs monumentales.

Peut-être que je me prenais trop la tête à ce sujet. Le professeur Vector avait peut-être simplement été choisi parce qu'elle était le seul professeur à répondre aux critères de normalité et de connaissances du monde non-magique, le seul autre me venant à l'esprit étant Rogue, qui n'était heureusement pas une option. J'avais d'ailleurs commencé à penser que le professeur Vector était peut-être une sorcière de première génération, ce qui expliquerait en fait beaucoup de choses, de sa façon convenable de s'habiller à son aisance dans le monde non-magique.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées lorsque le professeur Vector s'arrêta finalement, se tenant sans bouger devant ce qui devait être le Chaudron Baveur. Vu de l'extérieur, le bâtiment semblait quelque peu décrépi, preuve d'un évident manque d'entretien. Ce n'était pas si surprenant, lorsque l'on y pensait, puisqu'il s'agissait de la façade d'accès au monde non-magique et que tout était fait pour que les individus non-magiques n'y pénètrent pas par hasard. Je savais par exemple qu'il existait de nombreux sorts et charmes destinés à les repousser et à les inciter à s'éloigner. Restait à savoir si le côté décrépi de la façade était volontaire ou non.

Une fois de plus, le professeur Vector me jeta un coup d'œil hésitant avant de finalement se détourner et d'entrer dans le pub. La suivant, j'observai discrètement l'intérieur. C'était petit et sale, je pouvais voir de la poussière voler dans l'air. Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas déranger les clients car le Chaudron Baveur était bondé. Pratiquement toutes les places assises étaient occupées et c'était tout juste s'il y avait la place pour circuler entre les tables. Le professeur Vector se fraya un passage à travers la pièce, à peine perturbée par son entourage, s'assurant de temps en temps que je la suivais, ce que je faisais tout en continuant d'observer autour de moi.

La présence d'une immense silhouette particulièrement distinctive assise juste à côté de la porte vers laquelle nous nous dirigions me fit presque m'arrêter avant que je ne me reprenne et agisse comme si de rien n'était.

Hagrid ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Etait-il… Non. Hagrid était un habitué du Chaudron Baveur, cela avait été sous-entendu dans les livres à plusieurs reprises. Il n'était donc pas étrange de le voir ici, en cette période de vacances scolaires, alors qu'il n'y avait pratiquement rien à faire pour lui à Poudlard. Sa présence n'était donc qu'une simple coïncidence, d'autant plus qu'il ne regardait même pas dans notre direction, son attention étant entièrement focalisée sur la chope de la taille d'un sceau qu'il buvait. Néanmoins, je pressai légèrement mon pas pour rattraper le professeur Vector, juste assez pour que cela ne se remarque pas.

J'avais honnêtement espéré pouvoir passer sans me faire remarquer. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur la nature sociable des humains.

« Bonjour, Hagrid. » Salua le professeur Vector en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

« Professeur Vector ! » S'exclama le demi-géant, clairement heureux, en se levant précipitamment pour la saluer à son tour. « Je vous cherchais justement ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« Très bien, et toi ? » Répondit gentiment la femme, légèrement confuse.

« Bien, très bien ! » Affirma Hagrid d'une voix forte tout en gonflant sa poitrine. « Je suis en mission importante pour Dumbledore ! »

… Evidemment. Pourquoi avais-je même douté que sa présence puisse être due à autre chose ? Et dire que j'avais cru pendant un instant que Dumbledore pourrait n'être qu'un vieil homme sympathique faisant des erreurs. Il n'avait pas fallu plus d'une heure pour qu'une preuve géante du contraire, c'était le cas de le dire, ne vienne me gifler en pleine face pour me punir de ma naïveté. Une fois de plus, les manipulations de Dumbledore interféraient avec ma vie. Ce n'était même pas subtil, même si je ne m'en rendais compte que parce que je savais à l'avance que cela risquait de se produire.

Mais si Dumbledore avait décidé d'envoyer Hagrid malgré tout, alors pourquoi avoir s'être embêté à envoyer le professeur Vector en premier lieu ? Hagrid aurait très bien pu le faire, il l'avait bien fait dans le tome 1. Etait-ce pour donner l'impression qu'il respectait mes demandes ? C'était en fait une possibilité très réelle et un autre élément à ajouter à la liste des manipulations du vieux directeur. Sauf que dans ce cas, le professeur Vector aurait dû savoir qu'Harid les attendrait au Chaudron Baveur, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas. Il me manquait une pièce au puzzle…

Se pourrait-il… Se pourrait-il que Dumbledore n'avait en fait pas envoyé le professeur Vector ? Maintenant que j'y pensais, c'était à McGonagall que j'avais envoyé la réponse à ma lettre d'acceptation. En tant que directrice adjointe, c'était dans ses fonctions de pouvoir désigner quel professeur irait rencontrer quel futur élève pour les introduire à leur monde. Evidemment, Dumbledore étant le fouineur qu'il était, il avait dû le découvrir d'une façon ou d'une autre et essayer d'intervenir. Il avait probablement voulu envoyé Hagrid à la place du professeur Vector mais n'avait pas pu trouver cette dernière avant qu'elle ne soit déjà en chemin pour venir me voir. Il avait alors rectifié son plan en envoyant Hagrid au Chaudron Baveur pour nous intercepter en cours de route, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Hagrid s'était installé juste à côté de la porte menant au Chemin de Traverse. Naturellement, il devait justifier la présence d'Hagrid sans donner l'impression que le professeur Vector était incompétente, d'où la fameuse mission.

Oui, c'était probablement ainsi que ça s'était passé.

La meilleure preuve de cela était la mission elle-même. Si c'était ce que je pensais que c'était, alors c'était une preuve irréfutable. A ma connaissance, Hagrid n'avait effectué qu'une seule mission pour Dumbledore avant la première année d'Harry. Après tout, s'il y en avait eu plusieurs, il les aurait toutes faites en même temps. Et cette fameuse mission n'était autre que de récupérer la pierre philosophale à Gringotts. Or, chronologiquement, j'étais en avance de presque une semaine par rapport aux événements du tome 1. Hagrid ne devrait donc pas encore avoir reçu l'ordre de récupérer la pierre, à moins bien sûr que cela ne soit une excuse pour interférer avec ma vie !

Hey, une minute… Cela voulait dire que c'était Hagrid qui devait avoir la clé de mon coffre à Gringotts !

Cela m'agaça et je pouvais presque _entendre_ la fureur de Calla dans ma tête même si elle ne disait rien. Maintenant que j'y pensais, Calla avait été inhabituellement silencieuse depuis l'arrivée du professeur Vector. Elle ne voulait probablement pas me distraire. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas attentive, bien au contraire. Elle surveillait et observait tout, guettant la moindre menace à mon encontre. J'étais d'autant plus heureux d'être en avance sur la chronologie du livre car cela signifiait que Quirrell n'était pas présent. Normalement, il ne devrait pas encore être possédé, mais il n'en était pas moins une menace. Or, je ne voulais pas que Calla se focalise sur lui pour le moment.

« Oh ? Je suis heureuse pour toi. » Déclara le professeur Vector en souriant légèrement. « Alors, tu as dit que tu me cherchais ? »

« Oui ! » Confirma Hagrid en se redressant un peu plus. « Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de… De… Euh… » Il se gratta le crâne, semblant confus, puis penaud. « Mes excuses… J'ai oublié… »

Un simple coup d'œil à la barbe plein de mousse de bière et à la chope géante encore partiellement remplie me suffit pour comprendre _pourquoi_ il avait oublié. Hagrid devait nous attendre depuis au moins deux heures et, pour passer le temps, avait bu. Les livres l'ayant dépeint comme un gros buveur, cela ne me surprenais pas vraiment, pas plus que si l'on me disait qu'il était en réalité alcoolique, même si je doutais que les sorciers sachent ce qu'était l'alcoolisme.

Cela n'était normalement pas un gros problème pour Hagrid car les effets de l'alcool étaient limités par son organisme de demi-géant et par la grande quantité d'exercice physique qu'il faisait naturellement en tant que garde-chasse de Poudlard. Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier le fait qu'Hagrid était habitué à toujours faire quelque chose. Or, cette fois-ci, il avait été obligé d'attendre sans rien faire d'autre que de rester assis de peur de nous louper. Ainsi, pour compenser et rester occupé, il avait probablement bu encore plus que d'habitude. Et puisque ce qu'il voulait du professeur Vector était finalement de peu d'importance comparé à la mission importante pour Dumbledore, il n'était pas surprenant qu'il ait fini par oublier. Triste, mais compréhensible.

Pour le dire franchement, je n'étais pas impressionné. Et à en juger par le sourcil relevé du professeur Vector, elle non plus.

« Peu importe… » Soupira-t-elle après un instant. « J'imagine que cela finira par te revenir. Si tu veux, tu peux nous accompagner en attendant. Nous étions sur le point de nous rendre à Gringotts. »

« Quelle coïncidence ! » S'exclama bruyamment Hagrid. « C'est justement là où je devais aller après vous avoir parlé, professeur. J'ai quelque chose d'important à y faire ! »

Oui, définitivement la pierre philosophale.

« Heureuse coïncidence, en effet. » Convint le professeur Vector, clairement moins enjouée que son interlocuteur. « Hagrid, tu devrais aller payer ton addition, nous t'attendrons devant la barrière. »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. » Accepta-t-il.

Néanmoins, la première chose qu'il fit fut de finir sa chope d'une traite. Alors seulement il se dirigea vers le bar du pub d'un pas légèrement chancelant tout en fouillant dans ses nombreuses poches son porte-monnaie pendant que les autres clients faisaient de leur mieux pour le laisser passer. Pendant ce temps, le professeur Vector posa doucement une main sur mon épaule et me dirigea silencieusement dans l'arrière-cour. Ladite arrière-cour était essentiellement vide, ne contenant que quelques poubelles sur les côtés, probablement pour ne pas perturber le passage des gens.

« Désolé pour ce spectacle, et pour ne pas vous avoir présenté. » S'excusa le professeur Vector, clairement embarrassé par ce qui venait de se passer. « Hagrid est… Hagrid est une bonne personne, il a juste du mal à s'empêcher de faire des excès. »

C'était une façon de le dire…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur, je comprends tout à fait. » L'assurai-je avec un sourire rassurant.

« Encore désolé de t'imposer Hagrid. » Continua-t-elle, passant inconsciemment au tutoiement. « Je sais que la première visite du Chemin de Traverse devrait être une expérience marquante et… Eh bien… Magique, et que devoir supporter Hagrid alors qu'il n'était pas prévu dans notre petite expédition pourrait te gâcher un peu l'expérience. C'est juste que ce dont Hagrid voulait me parler doit être important si le directeur Dumbledore a pris la peine de l'envoyer me chercher plutôt que de m'envoyer une lettre ou d'attendre que je revienne à Poudlard.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas grave. » Affirmai-je en secouant la tête. « Nous avons toute la journée pour me faire visiter le Chemin de Traverse. Perdre un peu de temps pour quelque chose d'important n'est pas vraiment pas un problème. »

« Merci de comprendre. »

Elle sourit à son tour, appréciant clairement ma maturité et mon côté raisonnable. Me regardant, elle sembla pensive pendant un instant.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas encore ton professeur, je ne le serai probablement pas avant au moins trois ans et seulement si tu choisis mon cours comme option… » Commenta-t-elle, toujours pensive. « J'imagine que, dans ces circonstances, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom. Cela rendra les choses moins formelles. »

« … D'accord, mais seulement si vous m'appelez Harry. » Acceptai-je après un instant de réflexion.

« Alors appelle-moi Septima. » Déclara-t-elle, son sourire s'agrandissant. « Oh, et inutile de continuer à me vouvoyer, cela rendrait les choses maladroites. »

« Compris. » Acceptai-je sans hésitation.

Cinq minutes plus tard, environ, Hagrid arriva finalement, se cognant légèrement la tête alors qu'il passait la porte, ce qui le fit grogner. Se frottant le crâne pour soulager la douleur inexistante, il s'approcha d'une démarche à peine chancelante. Cela me faisait honnêtement un peu de peine de le voir comme ça. J'aimais bien Hagrid en tant que personnage, même s'il était un pion de Dumbledore. C'était triste de voir ce côté de lui dès notre première rencontre. C'était la preuve que tout le monde avait ses propres problèmes et cela renforçait ma prise de conscience que ce qui était autrefois des êtres fictifs étaient désormais des personnes réelles.

« Désolé pour l'attente. » Déclara Hagrid d'un ton bourru. « Je suis prêt à présent. » Son regard se posa sur moi, ses yeux légèrement vitreux en raison de l'alcool semblèrent soudainement s'illuminer de joie. « Et tu dois être Harry ! Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir ! Désolé de ne pas t'avoir salué plus tôt, je ne t'avais pas remarqué. »

Cela, je le savais déjà. Pendant toute leur discussion dans le Chaudron Baveur, je m'étais stratégiquement placé juste derrière le professeur Vector… Septima… Pour éviter qu'Hagrid ne me remarque. J'avais voulu éviter ce qui était arrivé à Harry dans le tome 1, à savoir la ruée de fans lorsqu'il avait été reconnu, surtout qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de monde aujourd'hui que le jour où Harry était venu. Et malheureusement, ma nouvelle apparence n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose si Hagrid, avec son légendaire manque de subtilité, avait prononcé mon nom avec sa voix tonitruante. A cet égard, Septima m'avait bien aidé en gardant l'attention du garde-chasse concentré sur elle, même si elle avait été forcée de faire un pas en arrière à un moment donné pour être hors de portée des postillons du demi-géant, me dissimulant ainsi un peu plus derrière elle.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais… On se connait ? » Demandai-je lentement, jouant une fois de plus le rôle de l'enfant ignorant.

« Oui et non. » Expliqua-t-il en se grattant la barbe. « Je m'appelle Rubeus Hagrid, mais tu peux m'appeler Hagrid. Et oui, je te connais, même si je ne suis pas surpris que tu ne t'en souviennes pas. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais après tout qu'un bébé. Je suis heureux de voir que tu as bien grandi. »

« … Merci, je suppose. » Fut ma seule réaction, pas vraiment sûr de savoir quoi dire d'autre.

« En tout cas, il semblerait que les Dursley aient bien pris soin de toi. » Remarqua Hagrid avec bonne humeur. « J'en suis vraiment heureux. Tu sais que c'est moi qui t'ai emmené chez eux, cette nuit-là ? »

« Vraiment ? » Murmurai-je, prêtant à peine attention à la conversation et me concentrant plutôt sur le fait de calmer Calla dont je pouvais sentir la colère flamber à la révélation du garde-chasse.

« Vraiment ! » Confirma Hagrid en hochant la tête. « Dumbledore lui-même m'a confié la tâche d'aller te chercher des décombres de… »

« J'ouvre la barrière. » Annonça soudainement le prof… Septima, en interrompant Hagrid. « Harry, tu devrais regarder. Ça devrait te plaire. » Déclara-t-elle en me faisant signe de m'approcher d'elle, cherchant clairement à détourner mon attention de la conversation.

Sortant sa baguette, elle tapota une brique spécifique du mur à plusieurs reprises. Un trou se forma alors, grandissant rapidement jusqu'à former une immense arche, assez grande pour que même Hagrid puisse passer au travers sans difficulté, à travers laquelle il m'était enfin possible d'avoir mon premier aperçu du monde magique. Le premier mot qui me venait à l'esprit pour résumer ce que je voyais était : bordélique ! Ce que je voyais n'avait absolument aucun sens et, pourtant, restait très cohérent. Ce côté paradoxal renforçait le mysticisme de l'endroit. Je devais bien l'avouer, l'anarchiste en moi avait été impressionné… Ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose.

Et puis une fois passé outre la magie, littéralement, je me suis rapidement rendu compte que n'était rien de plus qu'une rue marchande, sale et bruyante, comme il était possible d'en trouver dans toutes les grandes villes. Seules les marchandises elles-mêmes, ainsi que l'accoutrement définitivement ridicule de la clientèle magique, rendaient l'endroit… Particulier. Je ne pouvais même pas dire magique parce que cela me faisait penser à une sorte de carnaval du cosplay à thème héroic-fantasy… Sans héroïsme… Ni fantaisie. En fait, c'était plus comme une fête d'halloween où, par le plus grand des hasards, tout le monde avait eu la même idée de se déguiser en clichés de sorciers et de sorcières… Sauf qu'en réalité personne n'était déguisé.

… Il était absolument hors de question que je porte l'une de ces robes ! Je ne pouvais même pas parler de tenues, il n'y avait que des robes ! Et elles n'étaient ni belles ni pratiques !

Notre petit groupe commença son chemin en direction de Gringotts dans un silence relatif comparé à la cacophonie du Chemin de Traverse, Septima se tenant juste à côté de moi, bien plus près qu'elle ne l'avait fait avant notre passage par le Chaudron Baveur, probablement pour éviter que je ne sois séparé et que je ne me perde. Elle continuait de me jeter de petits regards hésitants, cherchant probablement à aborder le sujet de ma célébrité mais sans savoir comment s'y prendre. Pendant ce temps, je continuais d'observer mes alentours, avec un désintérêt grandissant.

Certes la magie rendait tout ce que je voyais plus impressionnant, et c'était cool, mais c'était aussi le principal problème. Pour toute leur magie, les sorciers ne faisaient absolument pas preuve d'originalité, semblant se complaire dans leurs clichés. C'était quelque chose que j'avais déjà su à l'avance, mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de ressentir de la déception en le voyant de mes propres yeux. Il n'y avait pratiquement rien de novateur dans leur façon d'utiliser la magie. Je n'avais même pas envie de m'en moquer, c'était juste triste de constater un peuple en pleine déchéance. Car oui, c'était exactement ce que c'était. Les sorciers stagnaient depuis bien trop longtemps. Or, la stagnation précédait toujours la déchéance. La seule qualité rédemptrice du monde magique était justement ça, sa magie. C'était la seule chose qui avait empêché une trop grande déchéance jusqu'à présent. Néanmoins, le processus avait déjà commencé. L'arrivée au pouvoir de Voldemort n'était qu'un signe de cela parmi tant d'autres.

Désireux de penser à autre chose, je choisis plutôt de me concentrer sur quelque chose que j'avais remarqué pendant ma conversation avec Hagrid.

Dans les livres, le demi-géant parlait avec un accent, comme s'il mangeait certains de ses mots. Pourtant, lorsqu'il m'avait parlé plus tôt, je n'avais rien entendu de particulier. Certes, il avait une voix forte et parlait de façon très franche, mais c'était tout. Pas de mots déformés ou de syllabes massacrées. Juste un phrasé normal, voire même un discours légèrement moins soutenu qu'il ne le serait normalement dans une conversation classique. Ce n'était qu'un détail mais, venant de la bouche d'Hagrid, c'était un détail difficile à ignorer. Pourtant, je savais que j'étais le seul à entendre Hagrid parler ainsi. Ce n'était pas sans raison, il y avait une très bonne explication à cela.

Quelques années plus tôt, j'avais mentionné la corrélation entre la magie et le chi et entre le chi et la Force, ce qui signifiait essentiellement qu'un sorcier maîtrisant les arts martiaux n'était pas très différent d'un jedi, du moins en théorie. J'avais d'ailleurs été capable de reproduire la Persuasion de Force, ou en tout cas un équivalant, pour rendre ma vie chez les Dursley plus agréable. Le même principe s'appliquait également avec Hagrid. Une autre technique de Force utilisé par les jedis était la Traduction de Force. Comme son nom le suggérait, cela permettait au jedi l'utilisant de comprendre ce qu'il entendait, même s'il ne parlait pas la langue en question. C'était définitivement une capacité utile et j'avais été capable de la reproduire avec ma magie.

Grâce à cette technique, tout souci de compréhension, tel que l'accent d'une personne ou d'éventuels soucis d'élocution, étaient filtrés par mon ouïe, ne me laissant entendre que des paroles claires et parfaitement compréhensibles. Cela s'appliquait également à la vue. Il m'était ainsi possible de lire des livres dans des langues que je ne comprenais pas, la magie traduisant automatiquement les mots à leur lecture pour que mon esprit les comprenne. D'une certaine façon, la Traduction de Force, ou Traduction Magique dans mon cas, partageait quelques similitudes avec Fourchelang dans le sens où le Fourchelang permettait instinctivement de comprendre et de parler la langue des serpents alors que je n'avais jamais appris la langue en question.

En fait, la Traduction Magique était supérieure au Fourchelang car cela me permettait de comprendre et de parler à _tous_ les animaux, sans exception. Inutile de dire que Calla en était jalouse.

Naturellement, la Traduction Magique avait quelques limites et restrictions. Par exemple, cela ne pouvait traduire que de véritables langages. Dans le cas contraire, ce serait comme vouloir essayer de traduire le son d'une chute de pierres. Ainsi, un humain sifflant n'était pas traduisible alors que, à l'inverse, un serpent sifflant l'était. Autre exemple, il n'était pas possible de traduire quelqu'un parlant avec un faux accent ou de faux bégaiements, et je ne pensais _absolument_ pas à Quirrell en disant ça. Ou plutôt, il était possible de traduire les paroles, mais cela ne ferait pas disparaître l'accent ou les bégaiements car ils étaient volontaires.

Il était également important de comprendre que ce n'était pas parce qu'il m'était possible de comprendre et de me faire comprendre d'une personne que je parlais sa langue. Ce n'était pas le cas. Si je parlais en anglais à un japonais, la Traduction Magique traduirait mes mots en japonais et ceux du japonais en anglais. Cela ne me permettait absolument pas d' _apprendre_ la langue en question. Pour être clair, je ne parlais actuellement que deux langues : le français, grâce à ma vie précédente, et l'anglais, en raison de ma vie actuelle. On ne pouvait cependant pas nier que la Traduction Magique était extrêmement utile, rendant _presque_ l'apprentissage de nouvelles langues obsolète.

… Bref, tout ça pour dire que la Traduction Magique était la raison pour laquelle je comprenais Hagrid comme s'il parlait normalement.

Après encore plusieurs minutes de marche à essayer tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin à travers le Chemin de Traverse bondé de monde, nous arrivâmes finalement devant Gringotts, l'immense bâtiment semblant vouloir nous écraser de sa majesté tout en projetant son ombre sur nous pour nous montrer à quel point nous étions minuscules, même Hagrid. Malgré sa couleur d'un blanc immaculé, la structure me faisait autant penser à une banque qu'à une forteresse… Ce qui était en fait un peu le cas. Voyant Gringottes de mes propres yeux, outre le sentiment de richesse que le lieu dégageait, je devais admettre sa beauté. En fait, c'était la chose la plus belle qu'il m'avait été donné de voir jusqu'à présent.

Passant le portail en bronze, nous grimpâmes l'escalier en marbre puis entrèrent dans la banque à travers les immenses portes en argent massif. Du coin de l'œil, je vis les deux gobelins de garde se redresser légèrement et tenir leur arme un peu plus fermement alors qu'ils m'observaient passer entre eux. Ils avaient de bons instincts, ayant probablement senti que j'étais différent des autres sorciers. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils avaient compris que j'étais probablement un combattant ou un guerrier. En tout cas, d'après leurs critères, j'étais dangereux. Je n'avais pas prévu une telle réaction de la part des gobelins mais décidai de faire avec. Ils ne m'attaqueraient pas sans provocation, probablement, et je n'avais pas l'intention de créer des problèmes.

Continuant à avancer, je pris juste un court instant pour lire le poème gravé en lettres d'or sur les portes :

 _Entre étranger si tel est ton désir_

 _Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_

 _Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

 _De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

 _Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

 _D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

 _Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

 _Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

Simple, direct et menaçant ! Néanmoins, c'était efficace. Personne n'avait jamais essayé de voler Gringotts, ou du moins, personne n'avait réussi. Et ceux qui avaient essayé avaient vraisemblablement disparu de la circulation, les gobelins ayant probablement rendu justice eux-même. Je ne dirais pas qu'ils étaient des barbares, même si je pensais qu'ils l'étaient un peu, mais leur culture _était_ plutôt sanguinaire. Même maintenant, à peine entré dans le hall de leur banque, je pouvais sentir une légère soif de sang flotter dans l'air. C'était subtil, si subtil que les sorcier, qui n'avaient pratiquement aucun instinct de survie, ne le remarquaient même pas, mais c'était là.

Je me permis un sourire, cela allait être intéressant…

* * *

Et voilà, ce sera tout pour cette fois-ci.

Comme d'habitude, si jamais il y a des points que vous souhaitez éclaircir, n'hésitez pas à me demander.

Le Facebook : LigueDesChroniqueurs/ (à ajouter après le lien url Facebook)

Le Discord : /8B6nZJ2 (Enlevez les espaces pour utiliser le lien url et le tour est joué !)

Le Tipeee : keysapocalypses (à ajouter après le lien url Tipeee)

En outre, merci à Flavien Donnet, à Alexis Cassaigne et à Naxedim pour leur contribution !

A bientôt !


End file.
